extranjeros
by iriahs
Summary: q pasaria si al continente de los ninjas yegan cuatro extranjero de mision? y si esos extranjeros son algo raritos?KakashixOc.RENACI DE MIS CENIZAS....DISFRUTENLO!
1. Chapter 1

Enlas diferentes naciones nijas no daban abasto en las misiones desde q hacia 2 años

Q Orochimaru habia sido vencido por Sasuke, Akatsuki se movia con mayor facilidad y

libertad ya no se escondian y provocaban problemas haya donde iban. Y Konoha no era

ninguna excepcion.

- Que!!??- gritaba un chaval rubio – estamos sin efectivos y tu nos mandas a proteger un

museo por robos? Vaya truño de mision!!!-

-NARUTO!!!por mucho q ahora seas de grado medio seguiras haciendo lo q se te

mande- contesto enfadada la Hokage- ademas, donde esta Kakashi? Tengo q

comunicarle algo.-

- Ni idea, debe de estar leyendo ese libro- dijo Naruto poniendose las manos tras la

nuca – como ya salio el 4º tomo-

- No lo vemos desde la mision de ayer- comunico Sakura respetuosamente- Naruto para

ya q luego se enfada y la sufro yo!!!-

Agh!q cruz de equipo- dijo la 5º- un niñato pesado, una medico-ninja con mala

leche y un ninja pervertido. Asi no hay manera de dirigir la villa-

Caras de asesinos por parte del grupo 7.

Ejem!!- intervino Shizune- aquí teneis la mision, darselo a vuestro superior

cuando…-

Q hay?- aparece de la nada Kakashi.

COMO Q HAY??yevo esperando por ti 3 horas- grito la Hokage.

Esq me perdi en mi casa y no conse…-

MENTIRA!!!!-gritaron todos los presentes.

……..- gotita en la cabeza – vale,vale, tampoco es para ponerse asi-

GRRRRR- rechistaba Stunade – no tengo tiempo para vosotros, va ha llegar una

comitiva del extranjero y tengo q atenderlos-

Del extranjero?- exclamo Naruto – el seninfomano me dijo q las chicas son muy

guapas-

Goteron el la cabeza del resto.

Creo q deberias dejar de andar tanto con Jiraiya- comento la Hokage

preocupada.

Hokage- sama!!!- aparecio de la nada un ninja- la comitiva a llegado-

Bien, hazlos venir – le dijo al ninja – q te pasa Genma? Tienes fiebre o algo?

Erm…nno,no , no es eso- dijo todo rojo el chico- esq la comitiva es un tanto

especial diria yo-

Q quieres decir?- pregunto la mujer confundida.

PLUF!!!aparecio una voluta de humo y de ella 4 figuras.

Ya estamos aquí peña!!!!donde esta la fiesta!!!?????- grito la figura mas alta.

Callate burro!!!- le propina un coscorrón el otro chico del grupo- Somos la

comitiva de occidente, venimos en mision de apoyo y…-

AGH!!!callate ya Green- dijo una joven de tez oscura – yo estaba en un tema

muy interesante con el de la pañoleta- miro para Genma q se encontraba al lado de

la Hokage- ven pa´aca boyo!!!!-

Ve, ya se lo dije- dijo todo apurado Genma- son un pelin peculiares-

Me presento, soy Frank Green, capitan de este escuadron – se adelanto unos

pasos un chico moreno de media melena- mi identificación – se la entrego a Shizune

con una amplia sonrisa.

Bond, Jin Bond. Mi tarjeta, guapa- le guiña un ojo.

Lola Ruiz- se acerca la chica "disimuladamente" a Genma- EY!! Maia, deja de

leer esa cochinada y da tu identificación.

Ein? Ah; claro, claro- deja el libriyo de lado y comienza a rebuscar en el

kimono- ah, aquí esta. Jejeje- se la entrega- Maia, un placer.

Erm….bien, vale, perfecto- aun saliendo del trance la Hokage- vuestro lider me

prometio un grupo mas amplio-

Ah!!esq ay una epidemia de gripe y no pudieron venir mas- dijo el capitan- pero

no se preocupe somos los mas eficientes-

Ya, claro y yo el Hokage mas joven de la historia- dijo Naruto q hasta el

momento solo observeba.

Q has dicho mico rubio?- le agarra del jersey Jin.

Ay!!lo siento, esq es un poco idiota no lo dijo con mala intencion- se acerco

Sakura rapidamente.

Bueno, si me lo dices tu dulce flor tendre q creerte- la agarro del menton.

Ejem, bien nosotros nos vamos a la mision q es tarde, chicos!!- dijo Kakashi q

estubo leyendo su libro.

Eh? A si, adelante- dijo la rubia patidifusa.

Alto ahí!!!- grito Maia señalando al ninja copion- tu!!!!

-yo?-pregunto el aludido sorprendido

Te quiero!!!

EIN!!!????- gritaron el resto de los presentes.


	2. Chapter 2

Weno, la 1º parte como fue de prueba me quedo un poco chuchurria la verda, pero me he esforzado e ire mejorando poco a poco, lo prometo!!!

DISCLARE(o algo asi): por supuesto como no soy kishimoto los personajes de Naruto no son mios, los 4 locos esos si.

**CHAPTER 2**

_Te quiero!!!- grito la chica._

_Ah?- exclamaron todos._

-Si, aquí y ahora!- dijo Maia.

-Erm… me siento alagado y todo eso- se ruborizo un poco Kakashi- pero no seria mejor un poco de intimidad?-

me da igual, si quieren ver que vean.

Vaya!!!- gritaron los presentes.

Ah! Ya, bueno pero es que a mi me da un poco de corte que haya publico- contesto el sensei.

Bueno- suspiro la chica resignada- pues a la tarde en el bosque-

Eh? Al aire libre? no prefieres en una habitación?- pregunto perplejo el ninja.

No, en un sitio tan reducido no podremos movernos libremente y dejariamos multiples destrozos- contesto muy seria.

Oh!!!- gritito ahogado de los demas.

Er…creo que me he perdido- dijo un poco sorprendido el ninja.- a que te refieres exactamente?-

A que va ser? Un duelo!!!- y le brillaron los ojitos- en la guia esa de ninjas- rebusco dentro del kimono y la saco- dice que eres uno de los mejores y quiero probarte-

Ah!!era eso!!- suspiraron aliviados los de konoha.

No la tomeis en serio- intervino Green- a cada sitio que va, reta a los mas fuertes para probar sus habilidades-

Mira q eres rarita- le dijo su compañera- yo con ese tendria un interrogatorio privado y muy intimo- le guiño un ojo a Kakashi.

Gotita general.

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo el ninja-copia empujando a Naruto y Sakura fuera del despacho.

Cambiando de tema- mira la Hokage para ellos- se os a facilitado una casa, alli descansareis unos dias para adaptaros, la semana que viene ya hablaremos de misiones-

Eh? Adaptarnos?- pregunto un poco desconcertado Jin q se habia pasado el rato mirando para los pechos de la rubia- pero si vamos disfrazados como vosotros-

La Hokage se quedo viendo al grupo. Las chicas con un quimono de vivos colores demasiado corto para su gusto, el jefecillo iba de samurai y el "observador" de karateca barrio bajero.

ya, eso ya …lo veo- intento sonreir la quinta- pero vuestro clima, comida y costrumbres son diferentes. Asi que descansar y ya hablaremos, SHIZUNE!!!-

Si maestra Hokage- rapidamente se puso al aldo de los extranjeros- yo os acompañare y os dare una pequeña vuelta por la villa para que conozcais esto-

Se marcharon dejando sola a la Hokage – espero que con los extranjeros podramos acabar con Akatsuki de una vez—pensaba mientras se bebia un poco de sake.

Genma, avisa a los ninjas superiores que tendremos colaboradores y avisa de su presentacion para hoy por la noche-

Bien, arreglare todo- dijo desapareciendo en una voluta de humo.

Que? esta mejor, no? pos ai os kedais, con este cachito. Espero reviews para no deprimirme y no suicidarme por lo pesima que soy TT.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Genma, avisa a los ninjas superiores que tendremos colaboradores y avisa de su presentación para hoy por la noche- _

_Bien, arreglare todo- dijo desapareciendo en una voluta de humo._

Mientras tanto los cuatro extranjeros y Shizune iban paseando por las calles de la villa.

Y donde están los centros comerciales?- pregunto Lola.

Er…, de eso no tenemos…creo- contesto la ninja.

Y discotecas, baretos y pachangaza?- pregunto rápidamente Jin – sitios para bailar!!!-

Ah! De eso si hay- Jin suspiro aliviado- en la cantina de Ran el tabernero los viernes hay música popular- dijo sonriente Shizune.

Que!!?? Música popular?- gritaba a plena voz Jin- Frank nos largamos de aquí pero ya-

Venga, tranquilo, no hay discotecas ni centros comerciales pero es una misión y hay q cumplirla-

Green tiene razón- se despego de su lectura Maia- nonos moriremos por no estar un tiempo en nuestra cultura-

Bueno, vale, esta bien, aguantamos solo porque hay buen material- dijeron al unísono Lola y Jin.

Ya, ya, por cierto- se dirigió a Shizune- hay alguna librería por aquí?

Ah! si aquí a la esquina, si quieres antes de llevaros a vuestra casa os llevo allí-

Si, gracias, muy amable- contesto una sonriente Maia.

Llegaron a la librería y mientras la chica entraba los demás se quedaron afuera , Jin y Lola le soltaban piropos a cualquiera que ellos creyeran que merecía la pena, Shizune no sabia donde meterse así que decidió ir a hablar con Green que parecía el mas normal, se giro hacia él y lo vio discutir acaloradamente con su reflejo en un cristal, en eso estaban todos cuando un grito desgarrador los saco de sus "actividades".

Nos largamos pero ya!!!!- gritaba muy seria Maia- esto es inadmisible-

Pero que pasa? Que te dio?- preguntaba el capitán.

NO hay mangas! No hay! Como no puede haber mangas!- contestaba la chica mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Tsk!!tu y tus mangas cochinos- le recriminaba Lola- cuando te darás cuentas que es mejor hacerlo que leerlo-

Lola tiene razón buscate un hombre que te satisfaga durante horas- se acerca un poco mas a ella Jin- como yo-

Basta!!!- grito Green- estamos dando una mala imagen, estáis asustando a nuestra guía- giro a mirar a Shizune que sonreía asustada.- perdónalos, son un poquito raros-

Fue a hablar el que tiene doble personalidad- soltaron el resto del equipo.

Como? Decíais algo?- los miro Green con cara macabra.

Ein? Que? Como? Anda, una nube con forma de osito- se hacían los suecos.

Ejem…os llevare a vuestra casa, seguidme- intervino Shizune- **ande me he metido yo, esta panda de pirados son los tan famosos refuerzos que nos ayudaran a acabar con Akatsuki, eso quiero verlo yo- **pensaba apenada la joven.

El grupo la siguió sin rechistar, cuando llegaron se quedaron impresionados, era una mansión estilo oriental, con su jardín, baño grande, todo con tatamis, puertas correderas las cuales Jin traspasaba rompiéndolas todas, los futones en cada una de sus habitaciones y toco explicarle a Lola que no había colchones ni cabeceras así que no podría esposar a nadie allí. A Green le encanto estuvo mucho tiempo estudiando ese tipo de cultura y a Maia…ella estaba en una esquina en posición fetal toda deprimida.

Se despidieron de Shizune y esta se encamino hacia la torre de la Hokage.

Aparta Jiraiya o te hago una cara nueva!!- gritaba Studane.

Pero es solo para documentarme, es que las tuyas son enormes- le decía el cincuentón con un hilito de sangre en la nariz.

Ejem, con permiso- abrió con cuidado Shizune la puerta encontrándose un alboroto total en el despacho.

Pasa e infórmame- dijo la rubia sentándose en su sillón.

Si, aquí tiene- le entrego un pergamino.

Vaya, Genma tenia razón, es un grupo peculiar- decía mientras leía el informe- un fiestero, una salida, una pervertida y uno con doble personalidad- suspiro- en fin, si son tan buenos como dice su líder me da igual sus hobbies-

Has dicho una salida y una pervertida?- preguntaba Jiraiya curioso- y dime, donde dejaste alojadas a esas jóvenes?-

En otra parte de la villa dos chicas tenían un escalofrió.

Fuera de Konoha, un grupo de ninjas venían de su misión.

Kakashi-sensei, ya vuelve a llegar tarde- decía una joven kunoichi.

A donde llego tarde Sakura?- pregunto su sensei.

Pues al descampado donde le reto esa extranjera, quedo que irían después de la hora de la comida y ya han pasado tres horas- contesto la chica.

Ah! Es verdad, ya no me acordaba- suspiro- bueno iré hasta allí para hablar con ella y ver si puedo arreglar esto-

Yo también voy, yo también voy- grito Naruto- quiero ver esa pelea-

Ah! Yo también, quiero ver si son fuertes.

Ey! Que esto no es un espectáculo, solo voy por educación- les dijo el ninja.

Ya, claro, seguro que es eso- dijo el rubio- no será mas bien que la chica esta de buen ver y querrás zanjar el asunto con una cena romántica?-

Naruto! Kakashi-sensei no es como tu y Jiraiya el respeta a las mujeres- se metió Sakura- verdad que si, sensei?-

……….- Kakashi miraba hacia el lado opuesto.

No me lo puedo creer, estoy rodeada de pervertidos- comento la chica toda desilusionada.

No entiendo porque te pones así- le contestaba Naruto- yo solo digo que esa chica era muy atractiva y si el sensei piensa lo mismo es que lo es.

No me refiero a eso, burro- le decía ella mientras llegaban al lugar del combate.

Ah! ya se, estas celosa porque es mas guapa que t…- no termino la frase por que de un golpe la pelirosa le mando volando.

Aquí no hay nadie- dijo su sensei acostumbrado a sus discusiones.

Eh? Tal vez se haya cansado de esperar- dijo Sakura.

O tal vez aun no haya llegado- dijo un Naruto volviendo al lugar con un ojo morado- pues esperemos un poco.

Se sentaron debajo de un árbol a la sombra, el rubio aprovecho para dormir, la ninja estuvo curándose unos cortes que se había echo en la misión y su sensei leyendo su libro.

Ya estaba empezando a ocultarse el sol y comenzaba a hacer mas frió.

Bueno yo me aburrí de esperar así que me voy a entregar el informe- dijo Kakashi levantándose.

Pero sensei, tal vez le haya pasado algo y no pudo llegar hasta aquí a la hora- le recrimino la ninja.

Ya, seguro, yo creo que le dieron calabazas- dijo Naruto esquivando la mirada de mosqueo de su sensei.

Anda, que hacen por aquí?- pregunto una voz en sus espaldas.

Pues vine a recoger flores no te fastidia- dijo Naruto- y tu Lee?

Yo? A entrenar que ya que Gai-sensei tiene reunión pues aproveche.

Reunión?- pregunto Kakashi.

Si, me dijo que la Hokage quiso hacer una reunión con todos los ninjas superiores para hablar de los extranjeros. Como es que no fue?

Por que no sabia nada, nadie me aviso- se disponía a irse- ahora llegare tarde.

Eh? Desde cuando te preocupa la puntualidad, Kakashi-sensei?- dijo burlón el rubio.

Jajaja, que gracioso, bueno, ahí os quedáis- y se fue corriendo.

Llegara Kakashi a tiempo a esa reunión urgente? Que le habrá pasado a Maia para no ir al combate? sobrevivirá esa chica sin mangas cochinos? Conseguirá Jiraiya conocerlas?.

Estas y mas historias pal próximo Cáp. Que si estoy inspira lo hago esta semana, así que ya saben dejen reviews con sus opiniones y criticas.

AGURRRRRRRRRRRRR


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_Reunión?- pregunto Kakashi._

_Si, me dijo que la Hokage quiso hacer una reunión con todos los ninjas superiores para hablar de los extranjeros. Como es que no fue?_

_Por que no sabia nada, nadie me aviso- se disponía a irse- ahora llegare tarde._

_Eh? Desde cuando te preocupa la puntualidad, Kakashi-sensei?- dijo burlón el rubio._

_Jajaja, que gracioso, bueno, ahí os quedáis- y se fue corriendo._

Kakashi corría a toda velocidad hacia la torre de la Hokage, de él solo se intuía una mancha de color plateado de lo veloz que iba, no se fijaba en nada mas, sabia que llegaría con un retraso de casi 2 horas.

**La Hokage me va a dejar sordo con los gritos que me va ha dar , espero poder esquivar los golpes sino voy a visitar el cementerio antes de tiempo- **pensaba apenado el ninja- **soy demasiado joven y guapo…aunque nadie me haya visto claro-**

Por fin veía la torre, solo tendría que llegar hasta el salón de actos y meterse silenciosamente dentro, luego si alguien le preguntaba sacaría su libro y haría como si en toda la reunión solo hubiera leído, quien lo conociera un poco no vería raro ese comportamiento.

Allí llego en frente de la doble puerta donde se celebraba la reunión, trago saliva y empujo con cuidado una de las puertas, metió la cabeza para ver cual era el estado y quedo shockeado.

Cierto que allí había una reunión pero más que hablar de los extranjeros se hablaba con ellos, todo el mundo bailaba, hablaba animadamente, comía. Se fijo que Gai intentaba hablar con Lola y la verdad que esta miraba con ojos lujuriosos a Izumo y Kotetsu, estos por su parte estaban con Genma que cada vez que miraba a la joven se acaloraba.

No noto que una silueta se le acercaba por el ángulo muerto, noto un fuerte brazo que lo cogio por el cuello y se sorprendió al comprobar quien era.

Kakashi!!!llegas tarde como siempre- le grito la Hokage- apurate o se te acaba el sake. JOIJOIJOI-

…………..- no pudo contestar ya que tenia el pecho de la mujer tapándole la boca.

Hokage-sama!!!!- grito escandalizada Shizune al ver la escena- debería ir a tomar un poco el aire-

No si a tomar voy pero no el aire. JURJURJUR- le contesto la rubia soltando al ninja.

**Uf! Cuando bebe es aun peor que sobria, esta noche acabara con el sake de la región si Shizune no la para-** pensó el peliplateado –** anda, mírala, la causante de todo este embrollo- **mira para un lado del salón, allí se encontraba una joven muy pendiente de su librito- **umm, me recuerda a alguien pero ahora no caigo-** pensó seriamente mientras se dirigía hacia la joven.

Nas!!!se te olvido el reto? te estuve esperando un buen rato- dijo sentándose al lado de la joven y sacando él su librito.

…….- la joven se le quedo mirando- es que cuando iba para allí se abrió un portal ínter dimensional que me llevo a otro universo, allí me encontré con un malvado que estaba esclavizando a sus paisanos así que tuve una ardua pelea con él y para cuando conseguí volver estaba tan cansada y ya era la hora de la fiesta así que vine directamente aquí- dijo de un solo tirón para luego volver a su lectura.

**WTF**!!!???- **esa excusa es peor que las que invento yo- **pensó Kakashi-……..- no sabia que mas decirle así que se quedo a su lado leyendo tranquilamente- **que es esta sensación que tengo? Noto como si una catástrofe se acercara- **pensó el ninja y ya vio que era lo que se avecinaba.

OH!!!mi eterno rival veo que ya llegaste- se quedo mirando con quien estaba el ninja-copia- quien es la hermosa joven que te acompaña?- le pregunto Gai con una típica sonrisa suya.

Pues….esto…- empezó Kakashi- **no se como se llama y eso que me ha retado- **pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Maia, teniente de las fuerzas especiales Alpha, encantada**- **dijo la joven estrechándole la mano a Gai.

OH! El placer es mío- dijo algo colorado- puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Maia afirmo- tu compañera esta soltera?-

Lola? Si, ella es soltera, pero creo que esta noche ya esta ocupada- dijo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza cosa que hizo que los dos ninjas a su lado mirasen para donde ella indicaba- parece que hoy va hacer un trío, esta noche tendré que dormir fuera-

………..- quedaron sin habla los dos hombres, se miraba como Izumo y Kotetsu iban cada uno a cada lado de la chica mientras ella les daba un ligero apretón en el culo.

De repente se apago la luz y todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar pero en el escenario que había en una esquina una pequeña luz apuntaba a un joven, todos voltearon a verlo.

Ya empezamos- suspiro cansada Maia.

Como?- pregunto un tanto curioso Kakashi, pero la respuesta vino por si sola cuando escucho la música.

Yo quiero marcha marcha, yo quiero marcha marcha, tu quieres…MARCHA- cantaba un animado Jin- ya estoy aquí nenas, llego el rey Jin- y bajo a la pista de baile- todo el mundo a mover el esqueleto- y siguió con su baile y canción.

…….- Kakashi por 2º vez en la noche quedo shockeado y más cuando vio como se le pegaba la Hokage y bailaban todos acaramelaos.

Guapísima, que esta haciendo ese compañero tuyo con Stunade? Acaso no sabe que es su superior?- pregunto un poco molesto Jiraiya.

A él esas cosas le da igual, lo mismo que la edad- contesto parcamente Maia- con tal que tenga mucho pecho el resto le resbala-

Vaya! Que listillo!!JUAJAJAJA- rió alegremente el sanin- por cierto, soy Jiraiya, encantado, te llamas Maia, verdad?-

Encantada y si ese es mi nombre- le estrecho amigablemente la mano- me devuelves la mano por favor?-

Er… si …perdona- dijo el hombre un poco rojo, se fijo en lo que llevaba la joven en las manos- que estas leyendo? Yo escribo novelas, sabes?-

Esto? No es una novela es un manga, mira- se lo entrego a Jiraiya que al observarlo le comenzó a salir a presión sangre por la nariz, se desmayo quedando con el manga en las manos, Kakashi por curiosidad se acerco a coger el librito para ver que era eso que vio el pervertido del sanin.

……….- giro la cara hacia otro lado y noto como también le caía un reguerito de sangre de su nariz- esto no es un poco…explicito para una joven como tu?- pregunto en tono sensei a la joven.

Ya tengo 19 años y mis gustos no deberían importante- dijo quitándole el libro a Kakashi- además tu no puedes decirme nada leyendo lo que lees- le señalo al libro que llevaba en las manos el ninja- llevo un rato leyendo por encima de tu hombro y es igual a lo mío pero lo tuyo esta en letra y lo mío dibujado- dicho esto se puso cómoda y siguió leyendo.

¿????????- Kakashi se quedo un rato en el sitio pero viendo que la chica tenía razón se encogió de hombros y se sentó nuevamente a su lado volviendo a su lectura.

La noche pasaba rápido y las parejas ya se estaban retirando, la Hokage se había quedado dormida encima de una mesa, Gai al ver que otra noche mas volvería solo para casa se quedo en una esquina todo deprimido, Jiraiya seguía tirado en el suelo, Jin estaba apegado con una rubia que le ponía los pechos en la cara, Maia y Kakashi seguían allí sentados leyendo sin dirigirse la palabra. Cada vez había menos gente y se comenzaba a escuchar rumores de conversaciones, pero había algo que destacaba por encima de todo; había alguien dando posiciones y descripciones de enemigos cosa que noto Kakashi, miro hacia donde estaba la voz y se quedo de piedra al ver de quien venia.

Er…Maia?- llamo el ninja y la joven giro a verlo- ese que esta debajo de la mesa no es tu capitán?-

Ay! Ya esta otra vez, seguro que se ha mirado en algún cristal y estará flipando- dijo resignada la chica- te importaría ayudarme a sacarlo de ahí debajo?- se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde estaba metido Green.- Capitán?-

Teniente? Que hace a descubierto? Corra, refugiese- la agarro por la mano y la tumbo a su lado debajo de la mesa, Kakashi se quedo mirando al escena- hay un montón de enemigos pero parecen que ya estén cansados de vigilar, cuando estén despistados correremos en diferentes direcciones y nos encontraremos a 3 kilómetros al norte, entendido?-

……..- resoplo, agarro a su compañero por el brazo y tiro del hacia fuera, este protestaba- ayúdame, sujétalo bien- Kakashi obedeció y lo inmovilizo, Maia rebusco en su kimono y saco un espejo y se lo puso delante a Green.

Suélteme villano- gritaba el capitán- te digo que me…..- se quedo viendo el espejo que había delante de él- ein? Ya se acabo la fiesta?- miro para quien lo sujetaba-me sueltas? Es que a mi los hombres no me van.- el ninja le soltó como si le quemara.

Ya estas bien? Pues nos vamos que a Jin se le quedara pegada la cara en los pechos de la rubia si sigue ahí- dijo señalando detrás suya- perdona cojéeme esto un momento- le da su librillo al ninja y se dirige hacia junto Green a por Jin, luego de unos forcejeos en los que el fiestero no quería separase de su conquista Maia se despide con la mano de Kakashi y se van.

……- el ninja mira por donde se fueron los extranjeros- ah! Me he quedado yo con su libro- dijo mirando lo que tenia en la mano.

Suerte que te dejo algo, mi mujer se fue y no me dejo ni los calzoncillos- le comento el bedel mientras barría el salón.

No si no es….bah! que mas da, es hora de retirarse- se guardo el libro en su bolsillo y se dirigió donde Gai- venga levanta que te llevo hasta casa, Gai-

…..- la bella fiera de la villa vio a su compañero con los ojos desorbitados- no te molestes hombre que aunque mi nombre sea Gai a mi los hombres como que no me motivan mi llama de la juventud- y desapareció en un voluta de humo.

Ein? Que se habrá creído este?- Kakashi visto lo visto y notado que solo quedaba el bedel bailando con su escoba y Jiraiya tirado en el suelo decidió irse caminando tranquilamente a su casa- **que día tan extraño, se me declara una chica para luego querer luchar conmigo, luego mis alumnos que se burlan de mi, la Hokage me deja sin respiración, Jiraiya se desmaya de la emoción de los dibujos esos-** se quedo quieto un momento, ya había llegado a casa y no se dio cuenta, se desvistió quedándose con los pantalones y se sentó en la cama- **bueno, por echar un vistacito no pasa nada- **pensó mientras leía un poco del libro de Maia- **pero que?-**se agarro la nariz porque le comenzó a gotear sangre- **tsk! Hasta yo sangro viendo estas escenas, como hará la chica para que no le afecte?-** se dirigió al baño a limpiarse.

EYYY!!!!!!Q tal? cada vez descubrimos mas a esos 4,cada cual esta peor que el anterior.

Por si no lo sabéis la canción que canta Jin es la de "yo quiero marcha" de los lemures de la película Madagascar y sí, Jiraiya quedo toda la noche allí tendido recuperando la sangre perdida.juajuajua.

Me reí mucho mientras escribía la fiesta, y como dije lo subí rapidito pero creo que al otro hasta la semana no lo subiré porque lo tengo que pulir mas.ok?

Pos na, nos vemos y dejen reviews con opiniones y todo eso.XD


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno, por echar un vistacito no pasa nada- **__pensó Kakashi mientras leía un poco del libro de Maia- __**pero que?-**__se agarro la nariz porque le comenzó a gotear sangre- __**tsk! Hasta yo sangro viendo estas escenas, como hará la chica para que no le afecte?-**__ se dirigió al baño a limpiarse._

CHAPTER 5

Un nuevo día nació en la villa de Konoha y sus gentes comenzaron a despertar y ponerse manos a la obra en sus quehaceres, los mas madrugadores ya estaban en sus puestos de trabajo, otros comenzando el día y otros como el ninja-copia no habían ni abierto los ojos.

Notaba una mirada en su cogote pero no una mirada cualquiera era una llena de odio, miro hacia atrás pero allí no había nadie ni rastro de vida. Escucho un sonido cortante, kunais, los esquivo y comenzó a correr. No tenia dirección fija él solo corría sin mirar atrás, si alguien quería acabar con su vida tendría que cogerlo primero pero no pudo continuar, había tropezado con algo, levanto la cara y observo incrédulo como una figura humana se erguía delante de él vestía de negro y en su cara una mascara naranja con un remolino. No lo conocía de nada de eso estaba seguro, pero noto algo extraño, era él o todo a su alrededor parecía de mayor tamaño. No le dio tiempo a esquivar la mano del otro y en un momento se encontró estampado en la pared, le pesaba el cuerpo y volvió la mirada al oponente para encontrase con un espejo que le mostraba su aspecto. Grito. Había encogido, tenia el cuerpo de un niño y no llevaba puesta su mascara, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar que estaba ocurriendo allí, a su vera tirado en el suelo se hallaba un cuerpo rodeado con sangre, lo reconoció, ese pelo era como el suyo.

Despertó sobre saltado empapado en sudor, hacia mas de 10 años que no soñaba con su padre y su muerte, eso era una mala señal, y al tipo de la mascara nunca lo había visto. Se levanto perezosamente y se encamino al baño, necesitaba una ducha para espabilarse, se desvistió y el espejo revelo al hombre que tenia enfrente, era cierto eran como dos gotas de agua y eso no le agradaba en absoluto.

Se ducho, desayuno y decidio encaminarse a la torre de la Hokage para ver si tendría que salir con su equipo de misión, no es que le apeteciera demasiado después de la noche que tuvo y mucho menos una de larga duración pero ese era su trabajo.

Se acercaba al despacho de la Hokage, la puerta estaba abierta y entro como si nada, allí solo se encontraba Shizune con la cerda recogiendo algunos papeles, levanto la cara al notar que había entrado alguien.

Kakashi, que haces aquí?- pregunto la muchacha.

Venia a ver si nos encomendaba alguna misión Stunade- respondió el ninja- donde esta?-

OH! Esta indispuesta y hoy no creo que venga, dejo al cargo a Jiraiya, pregúntale a él-

Vamos que ayer se paso con la bebida y hoy esta de resaca- dijo Kakashi divertido.

Si, así es- respondió suspirando la ayudante de la quinta.

El ninja salio de la torre y camino sin rumbo mientras leía su libro, con suerte se encontraría con Naruto o con Sakura y podría entretenerse mientras les tomaba el pelo. Levanto la vista para encontrarse con un gran murmullo delante suyo, se acerco a la aglomeración e hizo un esfuerzo por colarse a ver que pasaba, lo que se encontró lo dejo frió. Gai arrodillado con un ramo de rosas enfrente de una joven morena que enseguida reconoció como una de las extranjeras, la joven le gritaba que parase y él seguía recitando un poema a viva voz.

Te digo que lo dejes, es que no me entiendes?- le gritaba Lola.

OH! Dulce flor, por ti daría mi vida y vendería mi alma al primero que pasara por aquí para poder tenerte en mis brazos- le recitaba la bestia de Konoha.

No te moleste, no te querría ni regalado- sentencio la chica y dio media vuelta para irse.

Allí quedo Gai con lagrimas en los ojos y pasmado, la gente a su alrededor se iba, mientras Kakashi aguantaba la risa como podía para que no lo notase su amigo y se alejo del lugar, delante suya iba Lola con esos aires de reina. La verdad que el movimiento de caderas de la chica era algo digno de mención, las kunoichis de la villa no andaban tan femeninamente, mas bien andaban como los hombres y lo de la ternura no debió venirles en el paquete a todas porque lo normal era encontrar se con una como su alumna, que parecía una muñeca y que tenia la fuerza de un monstruo y mejor no hablar del carácter.

Sin darse cuenta y más bien por andar a fijarse en el trasero de la joven llego a la casa que ocupaban los chicos de fuera. Noto que aun tenía en su riñonera el libro de Maia y ya que había llegado hasta allí se lo devolvería.

Se acerco a la puerta y llamo al timbre, espero y escucho unos pasos detrás.

Hola! Eres uno de la villa verdad?- le pregunto risueño Green mientras abría mas la puerta para que pasara el ninja- que te trae por aquí?-

Venia a devolverle el libro a Maia, ayer en la fiesta se lo olvido- contesto mientras seguía al chico por la casa.

Ah, ya, pues esta en la última puerta a la derecha, leyendo libros de esos- le comento el moreno- vete hasta allí a saludarla que yo estoy un poco ocupado.

Bien- se encamino al final del pasillo, llego delante de la puerta y llamo con los nudillos al marco de esta.

Pase- contesto una vocecilla desde dentro.

Kakashi abrió la puerta y miro a la joven, se quedo observando la, apoyada en el quicio de la ventana con el pelo suelto que se le mecía al viento y con un vestido de tiras blanco de gasa que se pegaba a su piel, así se encontró con una de las mas maravillosas visiones que jamás había tenido delante suya.

Kakashi, que haces aquí?- pregunto la joven que se le quedo viendo extrañada.

ah? Yo bueno…pasaba por aquí y pensé en….tu libro te lo traje- exclamo estirando el brazo con el libro en las manos.

Ah! Gracias- se levanto y lo cogió- quieres tomar algo?-

Er…vale, un te si no es mucha molestia.

Claro, enseguida, ponte cómodo- dijo Maia saliendo de la habitación.

**Buf! Que hago yo aquí? No pensé en venir a verla-** pensaba Kakashi mientras ojeaba la habitación.

En la habitación no había mucho, una mesita, una lámpara en una esquina, una cómoda y una librería de pared llena de libros. Era una habitación demasiado austera para una joven como Maia. Se levanto y se acerco a la estantería, cojio un libro, lo abrió, lo leyó y se llevo una mano a la nariz. El libro en cuestión era uno más del estilo que le gustaba a ella. Lo coloco en su sitio y volvió a sentarse cuando escucho pasos en el pasillo.

ya estoy aquí- dijo la joven poniendo le a Kakashi una taza delante- espero que te guste, Green me enseño a prepararlo, como le gusta vuestra cultura la estudia-

os estáis adaptando bien por lo que veo- le dedico un ojito sonriente a la joven.

Bueno, para mi es normal, ya estuve en este continente cuando era mas pequeña, así que no tengo mucho problema- le contesto sonriente- lo que me mosquea es que no haya manga por ningún sitio-

Ah! Tus libros- se rasco la cabeza- bueno ese genero no se debe comercializar y como nadie lo pide pues no existe-

Pues no entiendo porque, se vende muy bien ese libro que lees y es casi lo mismo, solo que lo mío es grafico y lo tuyo leído-

Jejeje. No creo que las narices de este pueblo aguantasen leyendo tu manga- comento divertido viendo la mueca rara que puso la chica- ayer me di la libertad de leer un poco del que te olvidaste-

Ah si? y? que te pareció?- pregunto la chica entretenida por la conversación.

Pues ….que es un poco …como decirlo…fuerte- se tomo un sorbo de te.

Ah, ya, es que ese es el tomo 10 de una colección, el 1 es más suave- comento la chica.

No creo que sea por los números, es mas bien que es demasiado explicito en lo que hacen los protagonistas-

Eso es lo entretenido, que hacen lo que quieren sin ataduras-

Ya, puede ser- se tomo otro sorbo- puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Claro- dijo Maia y le presto mucha atención.

Cuando empezaste a leer esto y porque?-

Eso son dos preguntas- le sonrió la chica, siempre le hacían la misma pregunta- pues me lo enseño mi hermano mayor cuando le pregunte que era eso del sexo y la reproducción, como dijo que era algo aburrido de explicar me dio a leer uno y me enganche- se quedo mirando nostálgica- creo recordar que tenia catorce años o así- miro para Kakashi que se quedo impresionado.

Vaya, que jovencita eras- exclamo un poco mas calmado- pues te pareces entonces a tu hermano, no?

Eh? No, no, no era mi verdadero hermano, era un chico que nos pone la academia como ayuda para tener alguna estabilidad emocional durante la adolescencia- sonrió apenada- yo no tengo familia estoy sola-

Kakashi se quedo a cuadros, ella no tenia familia y él se lo había recordado, "estoy sola", esa frase le resonaba en la mente; le recordaba a él tanto, esa sonrisa triste al darse cuenta que nadie espera cuando vuelves de las misiones o los momentos de celebraciones que estas solo, si eso era la soledad que los dos compartían.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, en el cual cada uno miraba a otro lugar distinto; Maia aburrida saco uno de sus libros y el ninja la imito, así pasaron el tiempo hasta que comenzaba a oscurecer.

Iruka-sensei eres un niño malo- se escucho un grito en la casa.

Maia y Kakashi se dirigieron a la puerta y abrieron, se encontraron a un hombre esposado y semidesnudo en medio del pasillo.

Iruka?- pregunto sorprendido Kakashi.

Kakashi?- el profesor se puso rojo de vergüenza- esto no es lo que parece, yo solo vine a echarles una mano para su integración-

Ju! Pues parece que la mano te la echado Lola- le respondió aguantando la Maia.

Er…no se lo digáis a nadie por favor o me moriría de vergüenza si se enteran mis alumnos-

Tranquilo hombre, que no diré nada- le sonrió el otro ninja- total nadie me creería si se lo contase-

Un látigo chasco y amarro los pies de Iruka haciendo que cayera de morros, del otro extremo tiraba Lola para llevarse lo a su habitación.

siento interrumpiros, no quería molestaros- y jalo al profesor a dentro- divertíos y no hagáis nada que yo no haría-

si, vale, pásalo bien- le contesto Maia.

Se quedaron allí unos segundos contemplando la puerta de Lola y escuchando los leves quejidos de dolor del ninja.

Bueno, es hora de que me valla- dijo saliendo al pasillo y dirigiendo se a la salida.

Vale como quieras, ya nos veremos- lo despedía con la mano- si quieres leer algo de lo mío venme a ver-

Kakashi salio a la calle aun pensando en lo que había visto en esa casa, a Iruka-sensei le gustaba el sadomasoquismo, se rió, definitivamente aunque lo contase nadie lo creería. Se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta su casa, ese día fue como un descanso, sin preocupaciones y sin estar alerta todo el día, fue agradable en cierta manera.

Llego a su piso, entro y se tumbo en la cama, estaba él solo y las paredes. "yo estoy sola", esa frase le retumbaba en el cerebro, era como él una persona solitaria con un trabajo peligroso, sin poder compartir sus miedos ni sueños, solos, ellos solo se tenían a ellos mismos.

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Q tal? Os gusto el capitulo intimista de Kakashi, aunque mas bien descubrimos mas el pasado de Maia que la del. En fin poco a poco y con buena letra llegaremos a puerto y a cosas más interesantes.

Si os parece lioso leer el sueño de Kakashi es porque es un sueño y son liosos y no te enteras de nada, lo intente plasmar lo mejor posible, pero creo que me quedo un poco pof.

Espero algún reviews para decirme que opináis, sobre todo de lo Iruka y el sado, lo tuve que poner sino me quedaba demasiado serio el capi, asi que lo siento si alguien es fan del profe y le molesto.

AGURRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIÑÑÑÑÑÑÑOOOOOO


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de su letargo, con muy poca gana fue a abrirla.

-Kakashi-sensei- gritaba Naruto agarrando a su maestro por el brazo- tenemos noticias de Akatsuki, deprisa vamos a ver a la vieja-

-Vale, vale- le contesto el ninja- pero déjame vestirme que ir semidesnudo no causa buena impresión-

Naruto lo soltó y espero apoyado en el quicio de la puerta a que Kakashi acabase de arreglarse, pero tardaba demasiado y eso no era normal. Se encamino al cuarto del ninja a ver que pasaba y al abrir la puerta se encontró lo que se temía. Encima de la cama completamente dormido se encontraba su maestro, se acerco sigilosamente para despertarlo con un grito en su oreja, pero al llegar más cerca de él noto que el ninja murmuraba en sueños.

-Mmmmm….no para….no lamas que tengo cosquillas- susurraba el ninja-copia.

**-¿Pero que estará soñando?- **se preguntaba el rubio- **¿y quien le estará lamiendo el que?-** una idea surgió en su cabeza y se sonrojo-**que pervertido es el condenado-**

-QUE TE DIGO QUE NO ME LAMAS EL PIE, PAKKUN- grito Kakashi quedando se sentado en la cama- ¿Naruto que haces ahí tirado?-

-¿tu que crees?- le pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo- buscaba a ver si tenias pelusas radioactivas, no te fastidia- le dijo malhumorado- me asustaste-

-Jajaja- se rascaba la cabeza- lo siento, es que no duermo bien últimamente y estoy cansado- le comentaba mientras salían de la casa.

En el camino les esperaba Sakura, se juntaron y dirigieron los tres a la torre de la Hokage, Kakashi iba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

**-Llevo cerca de una semana teniendo pesadillas, aparece el tipo de la mascara naranja y luego** **el cuerpo de mi padre o el de Obito, siempre lo mismo- **reacciono en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaban ya antes las puertas del despacho.

-Vaya, al fin llegáis- dijo la líder de la aldea- pero por lo menos no eres el ultimo en llegar esta vez Kakashi-

-Ya le dije que la deje arreglándose, no tardara en venir- comento Lola- porque si esta durmiendo, la haré yo dormir pero el descanso eterno- susurro por lo bajo.

-Lo siento, lo siento- apareció Maia en una voluta de huma disculpando se- es que me perdí en la casa-

-MENTIRA- gritaron los miembros de su equipo.

Los de Konoha se quedaron viendo la escena con una gotita en la cabeza, era una escena familiar, muy familiar y se volvieron a ver a Kakashi.

Esa excusa es casi tan mala como las que inventas tu- dijo Stunade señalando al ninja- bueno, ahora que estáis todos os explicare lo que pasa.

Casi todos prestaron atención, menos Lola que estaba evaluando a Sai que en esta misión formaría como parte del equipo siete, se peguntaba si el chico seria mayor de edad por que sino se metería en un lío si descubrieran lo que iba a intentar hacer con él.

-Bien, os mande llamar porque nos han comunicado que Akatsuki ronda por aquí cerca- la Hokage los miraba seria- no tengo Jounnin disponibles así que os toca a vosotros, equipo siete, ir con los refuerzos del extranjero- dijo señalando a unos y a otros.

-Señora¿que se sabe de los enemigos?- se adelanto a hablar Green- necesitaríamos saber cuanto son, su identidad y por lo menos sus técnicas para poder ir preparados-

-Lo único que se sabe es que son cuatro individuos y como ellos todos son criminales de rango S, son peligrosos- se encogió de hombros la rubia- no hay mas, saldréis dentro de una hora, suerte-

Salieron todos del despacho de mala gana, un enfrentamiento sin estar preparados era desalentador, el único que no perdía su sonrisa era Naruto que ya estaba harto de misiones estupidas.

-Bien, ya escuchasteis, dentro de una hora en las puertas de Konoha- comento Kakashi- traeros vuestras armas- y desapareció en un PLOF.

Se dirigieron a sus casas a prepararse, en menos de una hora salieron a encontrarse y por extraño que pareciera no llego nadie tarde.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los del equipo siete, que por no variar cada uno estaba inmerso en sus cosas. Sakura revisando el material, Naruto viendo sus armas, Sai dibujando y Kakashi leyendo su libro.

Dejaron sus quehaceres en cuanto notaron la presencia del otro grupo. Aparecieron de la nada envueltos en una voluta de humo pero no iban con su indumentaria habitual de las últimas semanas, cosa que rápidamente se percato Kakashi al observar a Maia.

La ropa de los chicos no se diferenciaba mucho de la usada por los ninja, salvo porque era negra y no llevaban chaleco. Pero la ropa de las chicas si era diferente; Lola muy en su estilo llevaba un short y una camiseta de tiras todo de color negro con unas botas hasta las rodillas, por otra parte, Maia llevaba un mono negro entero ajustado de atar al cuello dejando libre su espalda, se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta.

Ninguno llevaba armas aparentemente, cosa que noto rápidamente Sakura que pregunto.

-¿y vuestras armas?-

-No te preocupes por nosotros- le contesto Green con una bonita sonrisa, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojase.

-Eso muñequita, que aquí estoy yo para protegerte- intervino Jin.

-Si lo que sea- dijo Sakura de mala gana- ¿nos vamos ya?- volteo a ver a su maestro- Kakashi-sensei-

-………- seguía mirando a Maia.

-Kakashi-sensei- le grito Naruto en la oreja.

-Que si, que si- volvió su cara hacia el bosque- vamonos.

Salieron todos saltando y corriendo a localizar a los Akatsuki.

**-Esta misión va a ser complicada- **miro hacia delante encontrándose con la parte trasera de Maia- **muy complicada- **suspiro levemente sonrojado.

**¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hola, este capitulo me quedo cortito pero aun así espero que lo disfrutéis, el próximo será mas emocionante porque habrá peleas y descubriremos mas cositas.

Por cierto, a quien le recuerde el traje de Maia al de Yourichi de Bleach, esta en lo cierto, es el mismo. Se lo puse porque me parece un traje de batalla muy femenino.

Bueno, por ahora nada mas, como siempre espero algún review para animarme y que paséis un buen rato.

BIKOS


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_**-Esta misión va a ser complicada- **__miro hacia delante encontrándose con la parte posterior de Maia- __**muy complicada- **__suspiro levemente sonrojado._

Llevaban ya una hora de trayecto y cada vez mas lejos de Konoha, todos estaban atentos a cualquier pequeño indicio de los enemigos, ya debían de estar cerca del último punto donde fueron vistos los Akatsuki.

-Debemos estar preparados para cuando nos los encontremos- comenzó hablando Green.

-Tienes razón- le confirmo Kakashi- ¿que sugieres?-

-Ya que son cuatro, nosotros nos dividiremos en parejas para poder atacarles mejor- intervino Maia.

-Vale, yo voy con Sai- exclamo Lola acercando se al chico.

-Y yo con la muñeca- Jin se situó al lado de Sakura.

-¡Ah, no!- negó Green enérgicamente- que si vais con ellos os distraeréis-

-Sin embargo es buena idea que cada uno de nosotros vaya con uno de Konoha- hablo Maia- no conocemos el terreno y ellos si- acabo ella antes de que Green replicara.

-Vale, vale, pero yo haré las parejas- se impuso el capitán- si no te molesta, claro-

-No, no, adelante-le dejo espacio Kakashi.

-Bien, Lola tu iras con Sakura y no me pongas esa cara- la aludida giro la cara enfadada- Jin tu con Naruto-

-¿Yo con el mono rubio? Yo quiero a mi muñequita- protesto el alto.

-Yo no soy un mono y Sakurita no es tuya- le contesto irritado el ninja rubio.

-Bueno, sigamos, yo iré con Sai y la parejita junta- le sonrió a Maia.

Kakashi casi se cae de una rama a la que estaba saltando cuando escucho lo de "parejita", se le acelero el corazón y sudaba en frió, miro para su nueva compañera y vio que no había cambiado la expresión del rostro.

-no te confundas Green, aunque yo hable con un hombre y me veas a su vera no significa que me haya acostado con el o lo vaya a hacer- le dijo seria Maia a su capitán- yo no soy Lola que culo veo culo quiero-

-Arg!!!Es que soy muy enamoradiza y me enamoro muy rápido de un hombre- contesto Lola bastante molesta.

-Si, ya, claro, tu eres una calentorra y tio bueno que ves tio que pasa por tu cama, no disimules que nos conocemos- intervino Jin.

-Eso es mentira, yo soy muy selectiva y solo escojo a lo mejor por eso tu no tienes nada que hacer- le pico la morena a su compañero.

-¿¡ah! Si? Pues tampoco querría acostarme contigo, prefiero a mi muñequita- y se aferro a la cintura de la pelirrosa.

-¡Suelta fresco!- Sakura le propino un puñetazo que lo estrello contra un árbol cercano.

Así se monto una disputa en la cual Sakura y Lola no dejaban de pegar a Jin que se les agarraba pidiendo consuelo, un Naruto que separaba a Jin de su compañera, Sai que había intervenido porque no le dejaban disfrutar de las vistas para dibujarlas y un Green rojo de ira que estaba empezando a gorrazos con todos ellos con un abanico de papel que él tenia. Kakashi y Maia se mantenían un poco alejados ya que no tenían ganas de recibir por parte del capitán.

-Oye, ¿esto es siempre así?- le pregunto el ninja a la chica.

-ah?, si, siempre igual, déjalos en cuanto se cansen pararan sino pues acabaremos tu y yo esta misión- se encogió de hombros y siguió con su camino.

Luego que las cosas se calmaron prosiguieron la misión, habían perdido mas de media hora con la discusión y ahora tenían que ir mas deprisa, Lola y Jin de vez en cuando se echaban miradas de odio, Green estaba muy concentrado en el camino que estaban siguiendo y Kakashi… bueno él estaba en su mundo montándose su propia película con él de protagonista.

Maia se paro de seco en una rama e hizo un movimiento con la mano, rápidamente todo su grupo se paro, Naruto que no se enteraba que es lo que estaban haciendo ahí parados siguió saltando y pasándolos de largo. En menos de un segundo Maia lo había agarrado de los brazos y lo puso contra un árbol.

-¿Qué haces? suéltame-grito el rubio enfadado.

-cállate, te he parado porque este camino tiene trampas y tú ibas directo a una- le contesto Maia tranquilamente.

-Ya esta- decía Green mientras quitaba la trampa y se volvía a sus compañeros.

-Si han puesto trampas es que están cerca- comento Sai.

-Yo también lo creo- corroboro Kakashi que estaba alerta de nuevo- sigamos, no deben de estar a mas de quinientos metros-

-Seis cientos cincuenta – corrigió Maia que saltaba desde la rama mas alta- he visto un pájaro blanco dando vueltas alrededor de un claro y no es de ninguna especie autóctona-

-Pues en marcha- animo Lola.

Corrieron dirección norte a toda velocidad, iban desactivando las trampas que se encontraban durante el camino, estaban alerta y preparados para cercar a los miembros de Akatsuki lo mas rápido posible y con el menor daño.

Llegaron al claro señalado, allí se encontraban los de las túnicas negras con nubes rojas, estaban sentados en el suelo y parecían cansados. Se levantaron y se pusieron en posición de defensa esperando a que alguno se moviese.

-¿………? ¿Y quienes son?- pregunto Jin para romper el silencio.

Maia rebusco en su mono y saco un librito pequeño y leyó.

-según la guía, el alto es Kisame Hosigaki, el de ojos rojos es Itachi Uchiha, el rubio se hace llamar Deidara y el otro…- miro al que llevaba la mascara naranja- ni idea- volvió a guardar la guía.

-¿se puede saber donde la escondes?- pregunto Green mirándola- porque no llevas bolsillo, ¿no?-

Los de Akatsuki habían formado una línea para poder defenderse mejor.

-¡Tsk! Ya están los de Konoha dando la lata- comento Kisame.

-pues acabemos con ellos- dijo contento el rubio.

-no, no vamos a luchar, estamos muy cansados luego de terminar la misión- comento Itachi- lo mejor será escapar y encontrarnos en la guarida-

-¡a escapar toca que es lo que se le da bien a Tobi!- dijo el de la mascara naranja y segundos después corría hacia el noroeste.

-…………- sus compañeros se quedaron mirando por donde se había ido.

Acto seguido los tres criminales se perdieron en el boscaje en direcciones contrarias, a los otros no les había dado tiempo a reaccionar.

-mierda, nos dividiremos en las parejas e iremos a por cada uno de ellos- grito Green corriendo hacia el sur con Sai tras Deidara.

-Vale, el buenorro de ojitos rojos es mío, vamos Sakura- dijo Lola saliendo detrás de Itachi con la ninja siguiendo la.

-Prefiero el de la espada que parece mas fuerte- comento Jin- vamos macaco- y salio corriendo con Naruto mosqueado y gritándole.

Maia observo el camino por donde se había ido Tobi, a menos de trescientos metros había un acantilado ese seria el punto por donde le cortarían su huida.

-vamos, si apuramos lo alcanzaremos en menos de cinco minutos- le dijo a el ninja que seguía inmóvil en el sitio- Kakashi, ¿estas bien?-le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿eh? Si, si- reacciono al fin el ninja- **es el tipo de mis pesadillas no hay duda**- pensó mientras seguía a Maia por el bosque.

Unos pocos minutos corriendo y llegaron al acantilado, Kakashi iba sumido en sus pensamientos y simplemente seguía a la chica sin preguntar ni hablar, por su parte Maia se había dado cuenta que el ninja estaba ausente y en esas condiciones no seria de mucha ayuda, de eso estaba convencida, en esos momentos si pisara una mierda no se enteraría.

Observaron a su alrededor, el Akatsuki estaba subido en una roca alta contemplando el cielo, parecía que se estaba burlando de ellos y eso no le gustaba a Maia en absoluto.

-me encontrasteis- dijo alegre el de la mascara cuando los noto- Tobi nunca fue bueno jugando a las agachadas-

-no jugamos- le corto Maia enfadada de que se lo tomase como un juego- venimos a arrestaros y si te niegas usaremos la fuerza-

-pero a Tobi no le gusta la cárcel, le gusta estar vivo y libre- contesto el de la mascara.

-No nos dejas otra opción- amenazo la chica.

Maia y Kakashi se pusieron en posición de atacar, el ninja movió su cinta y dejo al descubierto su ojo de sharingan. La joven lo miro con interés pues nunca supuso que tendría un ojo distinto sino que lo había perdido en alguna pelea, se preguntaba que le haría especial a ese ojo para que siempre lo llevase tapado.

-anda- exclamo el Akatsuki- ese ojo es mío- dijo señalando a Kakashi.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto el ninja desconcertado recordando como lo había conseguido.

-Antes no tenias tan mala memoria- se rió el de la mascara- siempre dabas la lata con las normas, te las sabias de carrerilla- se quito la careta- ¿te olvidas tan fácilmente de quien dejas morir?-

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos, allí delante suya después de mas de quince años se encontraba con su compañero de equipo que daba por muerto. Si eso era una broma era de muy mal gusto.

-¿Obito?- el aludido asintió- yo ví como te caían encima las rocas, no pudiste sobrevivir- el ninja tenia la cara desencajada.

Maia escuchaba atenta y en alerta, Kakashi lo conocía pero afirmaba que debía estar muerto. Se fijo en la cara del Akatsuki, solo tenia un ojo, el mismo que tenia su compañero pero era el derecho y Kakashi tenia el izquierdo; ¿acaso el ninja antes de que muriese se lo quito?, eso era impensable si conocías un poco a Kakashi. No entendía la situación pero su obligación era coger al enemigo y eso haría, aunque fuera ella sola llevaría a cabo la misión, para eso la entrenaron desde pequeña.

Se escucharon unas explosiones a lo lejos, alguno de los Akatsuki debía controlar bombas o similar.

Parece que Deidara esta jugando- Tobi se coloco la mascara- bueno, es hora de marcharse- se dio la vuelta para irse.

espera- le grito Kakashi subiendo a la roca e intentando atraparlo.

Tobi hizo unos sellos con las manos y un gran terremoto atizo la tierra a su alrededor, las piedras del acantilado se estaban desquebrajando y cayendo. Kakashi que no pudo ponerse a cubierto se encontraba en una situación precaria, estaba inmovilizado, Obito había usado su sharingan para pararlo y él había caído como si fuera un genin.

Maia había saltado a un árbol que estaba cerca y observo como el Akatsuki la despedía con la mano, se estaba burlando de ella, Tobi le señalo algo en el suelo y ella miro para allí. Le asalto el miedo, allí cerca del borde del acantilado estaba el ninja inmóvil viendo como la tierra a sus pies se deshacía.

Kakashi- grito la chica mientras se lanzaba en ayuda de su compañero que estaba cayendo al vacío.

En otro lugar mas apartado las explosiones y risas de uno de los Akatsuki llenaban el lugar.

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MUHAHHAHAHAHA!!! He vuelto, con un mes de retraso pero he vuelto. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero eso de los exámenes es malo muy malo, ahora que ya acabe y vuelvo a retomar la historia donde la deje.

Se que prometí que este capi seria con pelea y todo eso, pero me di cuenta que si dejo eso para el 8º da mas intriga, ¿no? De toda maneras este también estuvo bien, ¿no? Aparece Tobi que ya se que es Uchiha Madara pero a mi me hace mas ilusión que sea el colega de Kakashi y así me cuadra mejor la historia.

En fin, como siempre dejar impresiones y ya me contareis que tal.

Bikiños


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_En otro lugar mas apartado las explosiones y risas de uno de los Akatsuki llenaban el lugar._

-Escapar, escapar- gritaba Deidara viendo como los ninjas esquivaban sus bombas- mi arte es explosivo, ¿a que si?-

Green y Sai esquivaban como podían los proyectiles que el Akatsuki les enviaba.

-Si esto sigue así no lo cogeremos- comento Sai saltando a una rama.

-Estoy intentando pensar en algo- dijo Green- pero es un poco difícil mientras intentan hacerte pedazos-

-Si consiguiéramos que bajara de ese pajarraco la cosa seria más fácil- observo el dibujante.

-Ya, el problema es como- miro para el rubio en el momento justo que estaba lanzando otra de sus bombas- cuidado- alerto a Sai.

Una explosión mayor se escucho en todo el bosque, Deidara estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, mientras que los otros salían del río donde habían salido despedidos por la bomba.

-¡ cof, cof!- había tragado agua Sai- que problema, desde arriba nos vigila y nosotros no podemos mandarle ningún ataque-

-Pues entonces devolvamos le el suyo- dijo Green sonriendo malvadamente.

-¿ein?- Sai lo miro- ¿te pasa algo?-

-¿a mi? Nada, MUAHAHAHA- tenia la mirada diferente- bombitas a mi, va a ver este de lo que soy capaz- se situó en un claro para que Deidara lo viera bien.

**-Un momento, no me dijo Maia algo antes de separarnos- **medito un poco Sai- **¡ah! Ya esta, que cuando mira un reflejo suyo cambia de personalidad, vamos, que ahora esta en fase "black"-**

-Vamos angelito rubio, lánzame tu mejor ataque guapa- le retaba el capitán.

Desde el cielo, Deidara observo al extranjero con ira, sabia que tenia rasgos femeninos pero que lo trataran como una chica y aun por encima se burlasen eso no lo soportaba, había matado por menos a muchos. Le mandaría su ataque mas fuerte a ese fanfarrón, cojio un poco de arcilla y lo modelo dejando una figura que lanzo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ahí te va, tal como pediste-

Para su sorpresa Green agarro un tronco que tenia a su vera y se preparo para golpear como si se tratara de una pelota, con todas sus fuerzas golpeo la bomba que le lanzo el Akatsuki para devolverse la .El rubio que no se esperaba la estrategia del soldado no le dejo mucho tiempo para detonar la bomba antes de que le alcanzase, la onda de la explosión lo desequilibro y casi cae de su pájaro de arcilla; pero las sorpresa no acaban ahí, Green había lanzado el tronco como si de una jabalina se tratase y por poco no lo esquiva, sin embargo Sai también se había lanzado al ataque y le propino una patada que lo lanzo lejos del pájaro haciendo que cayera en el bosque y se perdiera allí, por mucho que lo buscaron después los de Konoha no dieron con ningún rastro del.

Más hacia el norte, un criminal peligroso se enfrentaba a dos jóvenes en una lucha desigual, pero para el Akatsuki, que no entendía el modo de conducta de la morena.

-Lola no lo mires a los ojos, intenta predecir los ataques por su cuerpo- le advirtió la ninja.

-¡JUJUJU!, eso es lo que quiero, que me ataque para tenerlo cerca- le guiño un ojo a el Akatsuki.

-………….- Itachi por una vez en su vida no sabia como iba a atacar, estaba demasiado desconcertado.

Esa chica no debía ser muy normal si no tenia miedo de él, de quien mato a todo su clan y que era uno de los criminales de rango s mas peligrosos y temidos, o era muy valiente o estupida perdida. Debía ser lo segundo ya que le trataba como si fuera un ligue de una noche, esa joven se comportaba como una mujer de esas de moral relajada, le decía frases subidas de tono y que le quería hacer un "menasuatrua" con Deidara también. La otra, la pelirosa, esa si que le temía y además le odiaba con toda su alma, estaba enamorada de su estupido hermano menor y cuando se lo encontraba siempre le decía lo mismo: "te cojere y haré que Sasuke vuelva a la villa". Que idiota. Su hermano los había abandonado para conseguir el poder para matarle y aun así no merecía la pena de pelearse con él, era mediocre. Estaba claro, era el mas poderoso y esas chicas no tenían nada que hacer, si se concentraba como debía no tendría problemas en derrotarlas. No tenía tiempo ni chakra que perder, comenzó con el ataque, Mangenyo Sharingan.

En un segundo Sakura y Lola estaban metidas en el mundo controlado por Itachi rodeadas de más de cien copias de él.

-¡Uah! Esto es mejor que un sueño erótico, rodeada de un montón de tíos buenos- decía toda contenta la morena.

-mas bien una pesadilla, a ver que tortura se le ha ocurrido- comentaba estremeciéndose la ninja.

-¡ah! Entonces le va al sadomaso, bueno yo no le hago ascos a nada- comentaba toda seria.

Ni Itachi ni Sakura pudieron contestar ese comentario, cada uno estaba pensando que había hecho en la otra vida para tener que aguantar a esta extranjera.

-que venga el primero que le daré unos azotes en el culito, ¿o prefieres darme los a mi?- le dijo picarona Lola al chico.

-te repito que no es eso, quiere matarnos y esta es una de sus técnicas ilusorias- estaba empezando a hartarse de ella, siempre con esa obsesión con el sexo.

-Que amargada, seguro que tu también piensas que esta como un tren, pero te da vergüenza decirlo, ¿a que si?- le daba unos golpecitos en las costillas a su compañera.

-¡noooooo!, su hermano es diez veces mas guapo que él- le grito Sakura sonrojada.

-Lo dudo, mi estupido hermano no me llega ni a la suela de la bota- comento Itachi detrás de la pelirosa agarrando la fuertemente las muñecas a su espalda.

Le mosqueaba que alguien dijera que su hermano era mejor en algo que él, ni que decir que Sasuke fuera mas guapo, tonterías, él siempre fue el mas atractivo de los dos y tenia mejor cuerpo que él, eso por supuesto, él lo había trabajado mas y eso se notaba a leguas. ¿Como era posible que una niñata no lo viera? Claro, estaba enamorada de ese idiota y la otra estaba demasiado salida para decir lo contrario. Tenía que acabar con esta estupidez e irse de una vez a la guarida para entregar los rollos que habían conseguido.

-Ya basta, acabemos con esto cuanto antes- dijo Itachi sacando un kunai y disponiendo se a matar a Sakura.

-tienes razón- confirmo Lola.

Agarro al Itachi que tenia mas cerca y le dio un beso con todas sus ansias, este desapareció en una voluta de humo. Siguió con el siguiente y otra vez desapareció, repitió la operación con todos los Itachi que encontraba. Por su parte el verdadero y Sakura que seguía apresada por él se quedaron anonadados y sin poder hacer otra cosa más que mirar como Lola desarmaba el mundo del criminal. Sakura aprovecho ese descuido y juntando todo su chakra en las manos se libero del agarre y le propino un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que desapareciera la ilusión y volviendo a la realidad.

-hay que atraparlo- dijo la ninja al volver al bosque- vamos Lola.

-¡jo! ¿Ya se acabo el jugar con Itachito?- pregunto apenada la morena.

-Si lo encontramos te dejare jugar con él todo lo que quieras- le prometió Sakura, había descubierto un punto débil e iba a aprovecharlo al máximo.

Buscaron por los alrededores pero no había señales del ninja, era como si se le hubiese tragado la tierra. La pelirosa estaba segura que no le había dado tan fuerte como para mandarlo a mas de cien metros, pero en un perímetro de ciento cincuenta metros alrededor no estaba por ninguna parte. Decidieron volver a ayudar a los demás por si estaban en peligro, sobretodo Naruto y Jin que era de los que menos se fiaban.

Por su parte, el ninja más escandaloso y el fiestero numero uno, mas que detener al Akatsuki discutían entre ellos.

-¡para te ya!- gritaba el alto apartando al ninja rubio- yo soy el de mas rango aquí, por eso me toca atacarle a mi primero-

-¡y una mierda!- gritaba Naruto sujetando a Jin- ni mas rango ni leches, aquí lo que cuenta es la experiencia y yo ya soy veterano en enfrentarme con ellos-

-¡ju! Por eso siguen libres- se mofaba el extranjero.

-¡la madre que te…!- Naruto salto sobre él con la intención de arrearle con todas sus fuerzas.

-No me busques que como me encuentres vas calentito para cama mono- le amenazaba el moreno.

Hartos el uno del otro se enzarzaron a golpes intentando acabar con el otro, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder el merito de atrapar a un criminal s y ser alabado por ello.

Por su parte Kisame estaba apoyado en un árbol observando como peleaban entre ellos sus enemigos. Prefería enfrentarse al alto, con Naruto ya había peleado y no era gran cosa. Él tal Jin parecía fuerte, era alto, robusto, con mala leche y un poco corto; perfecto para él, se divertiría un rato y luego para la guarida a descansar.

-¡basta!- ordeno Jin- así no llegaremos a nada-

-por una vez concuerdo contigo- dijo jadeando Naruto.

-Acabemos esta pelea como hombres- propuso el alto.

-De acuerdo- el rubio se preparo- ¿listo?-

Kisame presto mas atención, parecía que ahora empezarían con la pelea mas en serio, tocaban las técnicas ocultas y demás artimañas. La cosa se ponía interesante, si tenia suerte se mataban entre ellos y así no tendría que gastar chakra pero de esa manera seria aburrido. Tenía un conflicto de intereses entre manos.

-preparado- gritaban los dos poniendo se en posición- piedra, papel, tijera-

El criminal casi se cae de donde estaba apoyado, se lo estaban rifando, ¿a él?, que humillante, eso no lo permitiría.

-gane, gane, si soy el mejor- gritaba de felicidad Naruto.

-no, esta no vale, es al mejor de tres- dijo Jin mosqueado por a ver perdido.

-Si, ya , claro y luego si pierdes otra vez estaremos hasta sexta ronda para ver si ganas- le soltó el ninja- eso es hacer trampas-

-¿me llamas tramposo encefalograma plano?- se estaba empezando a enfadar el moreno.

-Que me dejes de llamar eso, que no se que es pero nada bueno seguro- le grito enfadado.

-¡ju! Si ya sabia yo que en tu cabeza solo puede a ver serrín- se burlaba Jin.

-Ya esta, te voy hacer una cara nueva- se remangaba el ninja.

-Ven si te atreves enano- le retaba el otro.

Así se volvieron a enzarzar en otra pelea entre ellos. Kisame estaba harto de ese par de idiotas y se dispuso a atacar.

-bueno, ya esta bien, os mato a los dos a la vez y se acaba la discusión- decía mientras echaba la mano a su espada.

-tú no te metas- gritaron los dos y al mismo tiempo Naruto le ataco con un Rasengan y Jin le propino un puñetazo que lanzo al Akatsuki a lo lejos.

-¡JODER!- exclamo el alto- ahora tenemos que ir a buscarle-

-esto es culpa tuya- le acuso el rubio- vamos a buscarle inútil.

-Anda, ahora se pone mandón el monito- le pico Jin.

-Que te Cayes armatroste- le grito Naruto.

Se internaron en el bosque a buscar a Kisame propinando se mientras patadas y puñetazos. Buscaron por mas de media hora y nada, no había ni rastro del criminal y ya se estaban cansando de recorrer el bosquecito sin rumbo.

-tienes la orientación de un pulpo en un garaje, tío- se quejo Naruto.

-ya, ahora es culpa mía, yo no soy de aquí pero tu si y no veo que tengas mas idea que yo, mono- le dijo Jin.

-Eso es por que tu no paras de incordiar - se defendió el rubio.

-Seguro que es eso- se rió el alto.

-Me estas cansando y luego no soy dueño de mis actos- le advirtió el ninja.

-Venga, ven a divertirme un rato- le reto el otro.

Ahí comenzó una nueva pelea entre ellos, estaban cansados y no duro mucho. Al acabar se fue cada uno a apoyarse en un tronco para descansar, y justo a tiempo por que si los veían pelearse los molerían a palos.

-chicos- exclamo Sakura al verlos en tan malas condiciones- Cómo os ha dejado el animal ese-

-er…- ninguno de ellos podía articular palabra.

-¡uf! Que mal royo- dijo Lola dándole un abrazo a Jin para reconfortarlo.

-Si, es muy fuerte- mintió el alto para aprovecharse.

-Si, Sakura, dame mimos que me siento mal- Naruto se abalanzo sobre su amiga.

.-Quita- la pelirosa le propino un golpe para alejarlo.

De repente en el cielo apareció una luz roja que ilumino el bosque, eso no era buena señal.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el rubio sobando se la zona dolorida.

-que alguien esta herido o necesita ayuda, vamos sigamos la estela- dijo rápidamente Lola poniéndose de pie y comenzando a correr.

Corrieron cuanto pudieron en la dirección de la luz, al saltar el río se juntaron más.

-si no sois vosotros los heridos solo queda un equipo con dificultades- dijo al encontrase con los demás Green.

-Maia y Kakashi- susurro Jin.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? Me parece casi irreal que lo hayan podido vencer- comento asustada Sakura.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo tratándose de Maia- le aseguro Lola.

Siguieron corriendo todo lo que sus piernas les permitieron, si los habían vencido el enemigo debía ser terrible.

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Qué hay? Ya se que debería de crecerme la nariz como pinocho, os dije que actualizaría la semana pasada pero me fue imposible, estoy estudiando fuera y estuve liada con eso del piso y las clases.

En fin, ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusto? A mi me dio más de un quebradero de cabeza, esto de las peleas no es mi fuerte. Luego de releer el capitulo me di cuenta que todos los Akatsuki salen volando cuales pajaritos cuando los vencen. Mi parte favorita es la pelea entre Naruto y Jin aunque Lola y sus obsesiones con Itachi no se quedan atrás.

Bueno, que espero rewievs y eso.

Nos leemos

BIKOSSSSSSSS


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Estaba tirado en el frío suelo y alrededor todo era oscuridad, no oía ni veía ni olía ni sentía nada. No conocía el lugar, intento incorporarse sin éxito, su cuerpo no se movía por mucho que lo intentara.

Unos sonidos guturales le llamaron la atención, al mismo tiempo sintió como unas manos rodearon sus piernas, subían poco a poco como serpientes aprisionando a su presa. Una cara asomo a sus pies y fue subiendo lentamente, las manos llegaron a su cuello y lo estrangulaban.

-tu me dejaste morir aplastado por las rocas- la voz sonaba de ultratumba.

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos, era Obito, tenía la cara ensangrentada y en su ojo derecho una concavidad oscura.

-¡Ahhhh!- grito incorporando se de golpe- ¡Auch!- se llevo una mano a las costillas.

-no seas bruto, tumba te- dijo Maia empujando lo suavemente con una mano para que se tumbara en la camilla improvisada que había echo con algunas plantas y helechos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto él un poco aturdido- ¿Y el Akatsuki?

-¡Tsk! Él escapo de rositas luego de tirarte por el desfiladero- le dijo algo molesta por fracasar en la misión- casi no lo cuentas-

El ninja la observo mas detenidamente, tenia magulladuras por todo su cuerpo, las manos vendadas malamente le sangraban, seguro que se las hirió al intentar parar la caída con ellas y en su frente encima del ojo derecho tenia un corte muy feo que no paraba de sangrar.

-lo siento- se disculpo Kakashi.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Te encuentras mal?- pregunto alarmada pensando que tal vez tuviera alguna herida interna.

-No, no es eso. Te heriste intentando salvarme ¿verdad?- la miro de reojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? No es nada- la chica meneo negativamente la cabeza- cuando tu te caíste aparecieron dos tigres que intentaron comerme así que los tuve que enfrentar y me costo trabajo nada más-

-Mientes muy mal- Kakashi le sonrió. Sabía que mentía para no hacerlo sentir peor.

-No te preocupes, pronto nos iremos-

Maia se levanto y subió a unas rocas altas, desde allí lanzo al aire una bengala para informar de su situación.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto el ninja al verla llegar.

-pues un artefacto luminoso compuesto a base de pólvora y pigmento rojos – le contesto.

-Eso ya lo sé, te preguntaba para que la lanzaste- le dijo un poco molesto por la contestación.

-¡ah! Un aviso para que nos ayuden- le contesto arreglando sus vendas- yo sola no puedo llevarte hasta Konoha.

-¿se puede saber donde escondes todo en ese quimono?-

-¿me enseñaras tu cara si te lo digo?- le pregunto divertida la joven.

-No, eso es un secreto- le contesto el ninja.

-Pues entonces el quimono también- se rió.

Kakashi giro su cara al cielo, se estaba nublando pronto llovería, noto a su vera a Maia ofreciendo le agua que acepto de buen grado. Observo a la joven, realmente estaba muy maltratada, su lacio cabello ahora estaba enmarañado y su quimono sucio y con algunas roturas.

Se sentía inútil hay tirado, nunca estuvo en una situación parecida. Siempre era él el que tenia que atender a los heridos o rescatar a sus compañeros, por eso desde hacia tiempo iba de misión solo o con Naruto y Sakura, nadie más. Era patético, un ninja genio como le suelen llamar, salvado por una chiquilla un poco más mayor que sus alumnos. Solo por que por una vez en su vida dejo que los sentimientos se interpusieran en la misión, ya había aprendido que tener sentimientos de compañerismo era fundamental para una misión con más gente, lo aprendió de Obito de hecho. Pero ahora era él el mismo que lo intento matar y casi lo consigue si no fuera por Maia.

La verdad la chica parecía preocupada por su bienestar, le había echo los primeros auxilios y lo acomodo en el lugar mas resguardado; sin embargo ella seguía sin curarse y se mantenía en alerta por los posibles peligros que pudiera haber además de darle todo el agua que tenían así como sus alimentos para que no empeorara por deshidratación. Parecía que estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones peligrosas, cierto que le comentara que fue criada para ser soldado y no conoce otra vida además de la de las misiones, como él. Un grito le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Kakashi sensei- era Naruto que bajaba a toda prisa.

Sakura venia a su lado así como el resto, Maia se levanto de inmediato pensando que era un ataque, parecía nerviosa de que fuera a volver el Akatsuki, se pregunto si le hizo algo mientras él estaba inconsciente.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto la ninja inclinando se a su maestro.

-tiene varias costillas rotas, una herida en su espalda a la altura del omoplato izquierdo que he curado y una dislocación de tobillo- contesto Maia antes que el ninja pudiera abrir la boca.

-Bien, entonces le curo el tobillo y lo llevamos a Konoha, en el hospital Studane lo revisara- comento la joven medico.

-Sakura, no esta tan grave como para llevarlo al hospital- le dijo la morena al ver la cara de disgusto de Kakashi al escuchar que lo encerrarían- con que descanse unos días y le trates el tobillo le llega, manda lo para casa-

-Si, bueno, soy un poco exagerada- se rió la pelirosa- ¿Qué te parece sensei?-

-Si, lo prefiero- le contesto mas animado.

-Bien, pues te curare el tobillo- Sakura se puso manos a la obra.

En ese periodo de tiempo Green y Sai se adelantaron para no encontrar obstáculos ni inconvenientes en el camino de regreso, Jin y Naruto patrullaron por los alrededores y Lola y Sakura curaban a los dos heridos. Con Maia tuvieron problemas para que se dejase curar.

-Maia, estate quieta- le ordenaba Lola- si no paras no podré curarte-

-yo estoy bien así, usa esas vendas en Kakashi-contestaba la chica lo mas lejos posible de su compañera.

-No seas terca, si sigues así acabaras por desangrarte y a ver con que cara me presento yo ante el viejo-

-¡No llames así al comandante!- le recrimino la morena.

-¡ju! como quieras- se encogió de hombros- Jin-

-¿Qué?- apareció rápidamente el alto.

-Sujeta a Maia, voy a curarla- le ordeno Lola.

-Si señora- se puso firme y se abalanzo a la herida para sujetarla bien.

-Cuando me suelte ya os enterareis- les gritaba Maia.

-¿Por qué se pone así?- pregunto Sakura que se acerco con Kakashi apoyado en ella.

-Es que odia todo lo médico, hospitales, medicinas, médicos, todo eso-explico la chica mientras le vendaba una mano a su amiga- debe de ser por el tiempo que paso en uno después de aquel…-

-No me gustan y ya esta- exclamó de repente Maia.

-Bueno, será mejor ir yendo- intervino Jin- trae preciosa que ya lo llevo yo-

-No hace falta, de verdad, puedo caminar- le dijo Kakashi mientras el alto se lo cargaba a la espalda.

-Deja, deja, que sino no llegamos ni mañana- contesto subiendo unas rocas.

-Ven que te llevo yo- le dijo Naruto a Maia- que estas bastante lastimada-

-No, no te preocupes puedo yo sola- rechazo la ayuda la chica subiendo por el mismo camino que Jin.

-¡tsk! Que terca es, si le pasa algo yo me lavo las manos- comento Lola en alto.

Sakura y el rubio los siguieron un poco desconcertados, que su sensei estuviese tan herido no entraba dentro de su imaginación y la otra chica tampoco es que estuviera mejor, no sabían que había pasado tendrían que esperar al reporte oficial a la Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No tardaron más de tres horas en regresar a la ciudad, al llegar a la puerta avisaron a los guardianes del estado de los heridos y pidieron que llamasen a la Hokage para atenderlos. Se dirigieron a la casa del ninja plateado para acomodarlo.

-No es muy grande la verdad- comento Jin al entrar al hall con Kakashi a sus espaldas.

-para mi me llega y me sobra- comento el ninja- déjame bajar que ya voy yo a mi cuarto-

-le acompaño sensei- se apresuro a decir Sakura para ayudarlo a andar.

-Pues nosotros esperaremos aquí- comento Green a los demás, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Sakura iba y venia del cuarto de su maestro, Green se sentó en el sofá a leer unas revistas que encontró allí, Jin y Naruto le asaltaban la despensa al ninja, Lola tenia acorralado a Sai contra la puerta del servicio y Maia se mantenía apoyada en la pared cerca del cuarto del ninja. Pasada una media hora aparecieron Studane y Shizune.

-quiero una explicación ahora- exigió la Hokage.

- Bien, empezare yo. Nos dividimos en grupos de dos, nosotros nos encargamos del criminal llamado Deidara, lo derrotamos pero no encontramos su cuerpo- explico Green con Sai a su lado todo sonrojado por Lola.

-nosotras nos peleamos con Itachi Uchiha- comento Sakura señalando a su compañera- y aunque conseguimos vencerlo no encontramos rastro de él-

-pues nosotros algo parecido, lo derrotamos pero nada de nada- informo Naruto mientras engullía unos pastelitos.

-Tu estas herida, ¿no?- le pregunto Studane a Maia- ven que te curamos donde Kakashi y me explicáis que paso con vosotros-

Las tres se dirigieron al cuarto del ninja, entraron y cerraron la puerta. Los demás se quedaron un poco decepcionados querían escuchar que había ocurrido con esos dos, derrotados, apaleados y con una simbiosis que ni que fueran pareja. Se miraron unos a otros y corrieron a pegar la oreja en la puerta. Dentro se escuchaba a la Hokage.

-decidme que ha pasado mientras Shizune os cura-

-yo ya estoy bien, Sakura me curo, solo necesito descansar y en un par de días puedo volver a las misiones- comento Kakashi incorporado en su cama.

-Bien, pues entonces cuéntame que paso- se sentó en una banqueta mientras miraba como curaban a Maia que no había abierto la boca.

-Seguimos al Akatsuki como nuestros compañeros y llegamos a un desfiladero, allí el criminal más que huir parecía que estuviera jugando al pilla-pilla – miro a la joven sentada en el sillón cerca de él- se descubrió la cara y resulto ser Obito Uchiha-

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, esta muerto, tu mismo lo dijiste, incluso el cuarto lo aseguro- parecía horrorizada.

-Es cierto, según las descripciones que tengo de ese hombre, era Obito no cabe duda- comento Maia mirando al ninja- después de haberse descubierto, inmovilizo a Kakashi con alguna técnica ocular y acto seguido con una técnica terrestre lo intento mandar al fondo del barranco-

-No necesito saber nada mas por ahora, en cuanto te recuperes quiero que te presentes en mi despacho para hablar del sentido que ha tomado esta misión- miro a Maia- si has acabado Shizune, nos vamos que tengo prisa-

-¡ah! Claro- miro para su paciente- no te descubras el ojo por una semana y limpia las heridas a menudo- Maia asintió.

Salieron rápidamente por la puerta, pero no encontraron a nadie, los otros habían conseguido salir antes de que la Hokage se oliera que estaban escuchando tras la puerta, al notar que no los había dejado continuar sabían que era porque no es el lugar mas seguro para hablar de temas escabrosos y que un ninja que se daba por muerto ahora resulta que esta vivo y con el enemigo no es un tema nada trivial. Por eso, los demás se fueron rápidamente de allí, ya se enterarían más adelante, por lo menos sus dudas sobre si son pareja esos dos les carcomía más que un muerto resucitado.

En la habitación de Kakashi el ambiente era tenso, el ninja sabia que aunque era verdad lo que dijo la chica no lo contó como debía, al fin y al cabo, la misión había fracasado por una negligencia suya.

-oye, no tenias que haber tarjibesado la historia, la culpa fue mía lo sé- se atrevió a hablar el ninja- ¿me escuchas?- miro para la joven, estaba dormida, seguro que había agotado toda su resistencia en el camino de vuelta.

Se levanto de la cama y cojió una manta del armario, se la coloco a la chica encima para que no tuviera frío. La miro un momento, dormía placidamente, unos mechones de su pelo le tapaban la cara y los retiro, en el acto rozo la mejilla de la joven, sintió una tibieza que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se tumbo otra vez en su cama dándole la espalda a la chica e intento dormir, pero ahora su corazón estaba inquieto.

Maia abrió los ojos y giro la cara al ninja que le daba la espalda, se hacia la dormida para no hablar con él, no le apetecía que se echara las culpas de todo. Se llevo una mano a la mejilla que le había tocado, estaba caliente, sonrió. Se quedo dormida rápidamente estaba muy cansada, había echo un esfuerzo enorme ese día pero mereció la pena, había descubierto algo más del ninja plateado que tenia que ver con su pasado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unos ruidos procedentes de su cocina lo despertaron, los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, miro el reloj que tenia en la mesilla, no eran más de las diez y él hasta las once nunca se levantaba de cama, en el sillón ya no se encontraba Maia, seria ella la que hacia ruido . En la mesilla también tenía fotos, las de su grupo de cuando era niño y del equipo siete, las observo con nostalgia, se fijo en Obito que tenia esa cara de pícaro y la suya de niño que parecía siempre enfadado. Esbozo una tímida sonrisa. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla, buscaba algo entre tantas cosas hay guardadas; monedas, libros, folletos, condones que ya debían estar caducados, ya no se acordaba la ultima vez que los utilizo. Lo encontró, saco un marco con el cristal roto, en la foto se veía a un hombre y a un niño de no más de cinco años, el último mostraba una banda todo orgulloso mientras que el adulto le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente. Cerró los ojos por un momento volviendo a ese tiempo feliz. Un ruido más fuerte se volvió a escuchar en la cocina y se dirigió a ver que pasaba.

Al llegar a la sala escucho un golpe y un quejido, corrió hasta la puerta y vio a Maia chupando se un dedo.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto asustado el ninja.

-me queme al intentar escurrir el ramen- le contesto enseñando le el dedo magullado.

-Pues entonces échale rápido agua fría- le agarro la mano y se la puso debajo del grifo.

Se quedaron unos momentos así los dos mirando tontamente como corría el agua por su mano.

-em…creo que ya le llega ponte una tirita y listo- reacciono Kakashi soltándole la mano y apartando la cara.

-si, ya no me duele tanto, gracias- le sonrió- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-mejor- miro para ella-¿se puede saber que hacías en mi cocina?-

-cocinar, tenia hambre y supuse que tu también- le contesto la chica – por cierto, tienes la despensa casi vacía, solo había unos boles de ramen-

-creo que ayer Naruto y Jin me la asaltaron- comento sentando se en una silla- no sabia que te gustase el ramen-

-no se si me gusta, pero Naruto me insistió mucho para que lo probase y como no hay otra cosa-

Maia siguió escurriendo los fideos pero sus manos aun no estaban en plena funciones y se le rompió uno de los boles donde echaba el ramen.

-déjame a mi- le dijo Kakashi apartándola de la cocina- siéntate ahí-

Ella obedeció y se fue a una silla, miraba como el ninja se manejaba en la cocina.

-se te da bastante bien- le comento le chica.

-al vivir solo no me quedo más remedio que aprender para no morir de hambre- le contesto sirviéndole un bol.

-No te creas que yo soy tan torpe, normalmente me sale una comida muy rica pero teniendo así las manos- le dijo un poco triste- cuando me cure te haré alguno de mis platos-

-Me encantaría probarlos- le dijo sonriendo- y ahora come antes de que enfrié-

-Vale, mama- le contesto irónicamente.

Kakashi la observo, le costaba agarrar los palillos y casi no podía comer, se acordó cuando Naruto tenía el brazo derecho escayolado, estuvo casi un mes dándole de comer como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-trae, dame tus palillos- el ninja se los arrebato y cogio un puñado de fideos- abre la boca-

- ya puedo yo, no hace falta que me ayudes- le dijo sonrojada ante la idea- come tu-

-yo ya acabe y si seguimos a tu ritmo te dan las tantas- le contesto- venga abre-

Ella abrió la boca y Kakashi le dio la comida, no dejo de mirar la boca de la chica y los gestos que hacia, se estaba sonrojando y no sabia por que.

-¡que rico!- exclamo la chica- mas-

-me alegro que te gusten- la observo, parecía una niña que acabase de descubrir su plato favorito.

Siguieron comiendo y al terminar dejaron todo en el fregadero, se sentaron en el sofá a leer cada uno sus respectivos libros, poco a poco el cansancio los fue dejando dormidos. Maia fue la primera en dormirse, se acurruco en las piernas del ninja, Kakashi se sorprendió al principio pero no era una sensación desagradable y poco a poco apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo y quedo dormido mientras le acariciaba el pelo a la chica.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

HUOLAS!!!!¿Que tal? ¿Que os pareció? Creo que me quedo demasiado ñoño, sobretodo la ultima parte.

En fin, a quien le pareciera un poco raro lo de los condones de Kakashi tiene explicación: en la serie no se habla como es el desarrollo tecnológico de su sociedad y yo creo que es muy importante cuidarse en temas de sexo. Si os pareció rara también la explicación de por que estaban caducados es porque no tiene tiempo ni ganas de tener una relación con ninguna mujer y aunque vosotros penséis que es imposible que ninguna ninja se lo hubiese intentado ligar es cierto, como es tan desesperante ninguna chica lo aguantaba mas de un mes. Las únicas que son capaces de soportarlo son Maia por ser igual que él y Katt (creación de Ellis) por estar mega colgada de él.

Por cierto, cuando digo que Kakashi sonríe quiere decir que pone su ojito feliz.

Otra cosa el siguiente capitulo esta dedicado a Sakura y Sasuke, aunque no se si será solo uno o serán dos, eso lo veré en cuanto lo escriba. ¿OK?

Nos leemos y dejen reviews para saber que tal lo estoy haciendo.

BIKOS


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Sakura apuraba el paso para llegar al despacho de la Hokage, la había llamado urgentemente con una misión de rango A. Estaba un poco preocupada, nunca la había propuesto para esa clase de misiones, aunque era chunnin e intentaba promocionar para jounin aun no estaba preparada para salir a ese tipo de misión.

En frente de la puerta de la quinta había un grupo de diez medico ninjas de alto nivel, Shizune se encontraba con ellos. Se acerco a la mujer que parecía nerviosa.

Shizune, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la chica.

No lo sé, acaba de llegar un mensajero de Suna con un pedido importantísimo del Kazekage, Studane me ha echado para ultimar los preparativos con él- aclaro la mujer.

Que extraño, supongo que tendrá que ver con enfermos porque aquí solo estamos médicos ninja- comento la pelirosa.

Seguramente- Shizune también estaba nerviosa, ella era la ayudante de la Hokage y si la había echado del despacho el asunto era delicado.

Por fin la puerta se abrió y de ella salio la rubia dejando paso a todos los que estaban esperando. Al entrar vieron al mensajero, era robusto, alto y de piel blancuzca, tenía una cara burlona pero al ver al grupo puso una especie de mueca.

¿son estos tus mejores médicos?- pregunto el ninja de Suna.

así es- contesto la Hokage sentándose en su escritorio- son los mas cualificados para lo que pedís-

¿estas segura de mandar a estos ninjas tan jóvenes?- le interrogo el de Suna.

A Sakura le pareció un ataque a su persona, del grupo que estaba allí ella era la mas pequeña, aunque solo contaba con diecisiete años había estado en situaciones complicadas muchas veces.

disculpe mi descortesía pero si nuestra Hokage nos a recomendado no entiendo por que un simple mensajero puede creer lo contrario- se adelanto a hablar la pelirosa.

¡hmp! ¿y quien eres tu para hablar tan libremente delante del mensajero personal del Kazekage?- el ninja de Suna se acerco amenazadoramente a la chica.

Sakura Haruno, chunin de la Villa de la Hoja y alumna de la quinta Hokage- comento Studane levantándose de su sillón – no la subestime, tiene un nivel medico cercano al mío-

El ninja extranjero se quedo mirando unos segundos a la pelirosa, luego se giro a Studane y le hizo una reverencia para salir de allí con una sonrisa burlona.

¡agh! Que tio mas plasta- comento la quinta tomando un vasito de sake- como habréis supuesto se trata de una emergencia medica, parece ser que Akatsuki ha atacado una aldea fronteriza con nuestro país y el del viento- miro uno por uno a sus médicos- han usado algún tipo de veneno que desconocen sus curanderos por eso han pedido nuestra ayuda-

pero Hokage si vamos todos nosotros la aldea quedara sin médicos de alto nivel- comento un hombre de pelo canoso que era el director del hospital.

¿crees que no lo sé Kyosato?- levanto la voz la quinta- pero tenemos un tratado que nos obliga a prestar ayuda, además dentro de poco el Kazekage vendrá para reforzar la ultima alianza echa entre nuestras villas- miro a Shizune- no podemos negarnos y menos cuando su villa esta perdiendo ninjas luchando contra Akatsuki y salvaguardando nuestras fronteras-

entonces Hokage ¿cuando partimos?- pregunto Shizune para cambiar de tema.

Hoy mismo, dentro de dos horas tenéis que estar preparados- les dijo la rubia- os pondré en equipo de cuatro: en el primer equipo ira Hisagi, Araki, Kento y Nobara; el segundo Shizune, Kira, Yuri, Soi-fong y por ultimo Sakura, Kyosato, Rei y Ran- los presentes no se movieron ni un centímetro- los jefes de grupo serán: Hisagi, Shizune y Sakura- se escucharon murmullos de quejas- acepto opciones no objeciones, ¿queda claro?-

Si señora- contestaron todos al unísono.

Bueno pueden irse a preparar- todos los médicos se dirigieron a la salida- Sakura quédate un momento-

Si- se dio la vuelta la pelirosa.

Los demás ninjas estaban saliendo del despacho, Sakura estaba en una esquina de la habitación cerca de la puerta esperando a que se fueran.

Mírala, la favorita de la quinta por eso le dio el liderazgo de un grupo- susurro uno de los ninjas antes de salir por la puerta.

Si, seguro que hace algo para que la Hokage le tenga en tan alta estima y además yendo Kyosato en el mismo equipo es una tontería ponerla a ella de líder- dijo otro en voz baja.

A ver lo que dura, esperemos que no le de un colapso nervioso cuando se le acumule el trabajo- comento otro.

La pelirosa se quedo helada al escuchar esos comentarios, le había costado sangre, sudor y lagrimas llegar donde estaba y que ahora tuviera que escuchar ese tipo de habladurías la enfadaba; tubo que hacer muchos sacrificios para llegar al nivel que tenia ahora mismo. No se esperaba eso de sus compañeros, si ahora estaban así no quería ni imaginarse el viaje que le esperaba.

Sakura, ¿seguro que te preguntas por que te mande líder de un grupo?- la Hokage alzo la vista a su alumna-

s…si- la chica tenía la mirada cabizbaja.

Que no te promocionase a jounin no significa que no crea en tus cualidades como ninja, solo creo que te falta mucha experiencia en peleas a vida o muerte- la miro a los ojos- se que tienes mas talento que yo como sanadora y que dentro de unos años serás mejor que yo- le sonrió dulcemente.

No, claro que no maestra- negaba con la cabeza- no hay nadie mejor que usted y menos yo-

No seas modesta- alzo un poco la voz- hace mucho que sobrepasaste a Shizune y las dos lo sabemos- volvió la vista a una ventana- se que siendo líder de un equipo podrás imponerte al resto del grupo, sobretodo con Shizune que te tiene en buena estima y a Hisagi le gustas, así que lo puedes manipular ¡jojojo!-

Sois muy amable pero no soy gran cosa- miro a un lado.

Lo que te pasa es que no tienes suficiente autoestima- le reprocho- mira a Naruto, no es que sea ni listo, ni fuerte ni siquiera es capaz de parar un momento quieto sin embargo al tener tanta confianza consigo mismo ha salido de situaciones adversas solo pensando que él podía, intenta ser así…por lo menos solo en eso parece te a él- las dos se rieron con ganas.

Gracias maestra, intentare ser mejor y acabar con éxito la misión- tenia más confianza después de las palabras de la quinta.

Eso espero- le sonrió Studane- pero intentar acabar lo mas rápido posible la misión, hay algo que no me huele bien y no sé que es- su cara se volvió mas sombría.

Si- se puso firme la chica- con su permiso iré a prepararme-

Si, ve y recuerda lo que te he dicho- le grito la Hokage mientras la chica iba por el pasillo.

En menos del tiempo acordado estaban todo el grupo de médicos en la puerta de la villa esperando por el ninja de Suna para que lo guiase. Antes de que llegase el ninja, Sakura se planto ante sus compañeros, estos se volvieron a verla.

Sé que muchos de vosotros no tenéis ninguna creencia de que yo sea la mas indicada para liderar un grupo, también sé que aquí hay muchos médicos con años de experiencia pero es una orden directa de la Hokage- mira directamente para el grupo de los murmullos del despacho- y espero que no se ose omitirla y crear conflictos, porque no es solo nuestra vida la que esta en juego sino la de los pacientes que nos esperan y si por alguna razón vamos a atenderlos distanciados solo será peor el remedio que la enfermedad- respiro fuerte- por eso espero que nos ayudemos unos a otros y consigamos llevar esta misión lo mejor y mas rápido posible- miro a Shizune que le sonreía.

Todos asintieron y aunque alguno no estaba de acuerdo con la elección de lideres las palabras de Sakura lo convencieron de que era mejor acabar la misión sin disturbios y dejar todo como lo había ordenado la quinta.

vaya que discurso mas emocionante- dijo una voz a la espalda de la pelirosa- y eso que parecía que no tenias valor para enfrentarte a tus compañeros-

me da igual lo que piense- le miro seria- solo espero acabar cuanto antes esta misión y perderle de vista lo mas rápido posible-

anda, la gatita tiene uñas y las esta utilizando- se mofaba el de Suna.

Pues no vaya a ser que yendo con nosotros le pase algo y tengamos que curarle porque tal vez no vuelva a su casa- le miro aguda- espero que no tengamos ningún problema con usted-

………- el ninja se había quedado callado y serio mirando fijamente a Sakura.

Por lo parece no tendremos ningún problema- se alejo hacia su grupo.

El ninja extranjero volteo a mirarla y sonrió macabramente con sus dientes puntiagudos, era una presa ideal y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. La siguió hasta el resto de los médicos y se puso en cabeza de la partida, los de Konoha se dividieron en tres grupos y se abrieron a lo ancho del camino mientras el mensajero era visible para todos, especialmente para Sakura que lo vigilaba de cerca ya que no se fiaba de él.

No pararon hasta que cayó la noche, prepararon turnos de dos y relevo cada dos horas para poder vigilar por si atacaba algún ninja enemigo. Antes de que amaneciera ya estaban listos para seguir, el pueblo se encontraba al pie del desierto que conectaba la capital Suna con el resto del país, poco faltaba para llegar al pueblo, cuanto mas cerca estaban mas árido y sin vida estaba el paisaje. Sakura estaba tensa no había dormido casi por la noche, desde que salio de Konoha tenia un mal presentimiento.

Vieron por fin el pueblo a lo lejos, no había ni movimiento, ni humo en las chimeneas ni ningún ruido ni siquiera pájaros, eso no era bueno, al llegar al portón vieron que estaba destruido y había sangre por las paredes.

nos dividiremos en los tres grupos y así abarcaremos mas terreno, poneros el intercomunicador y en cuanto encontréis a alguien informar de inmediato- ordeno Shizune- ten cuidado esto no me gusta- le dijo a Sakura- nos veremos en media hora aquí para reportar-

Cada grupo fue por un sentido diferente, el ninja de Suna se dirigió a la casa del ayuntamiento para indagar lo ocurrido; el grupo de Sakura se dirigió a la parte norte y allí cada uno fue por su lado, entraron en todas las casas y encontraron lo mismo.

¿alguien ha encontrado algún superviviente?- pregunto Sakura por el intercomunicador a su grupo.

Nada, no hay ni uno, están todos muertos y por el olor deben de llevar una semana como mínimo- le informo Kyosato.

Lo extraño es que no murieron de muerte natural o por enfermedad, he encontrado corte profundos en todos los cuerpos- hablo Rei.

Pues los de mi zona esta muy golpeados, como si fuera producto de una fuerza desmesurada- comento Ran.

Esto no me gusta, volvamos rápido al punto de unión- ordeno la pelirosa.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con una pelirroja de gafas, no la había sentido, había escondido tan bien su chakra que no pudo detectarla y antes de que pudiera defenderse todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura abrió los ojos pesadamente, miro a su alrededor, no reconocía el lugar. Debían de haberla capturado y ahora estaba prisionera, los demás seguramente estaban buscándola y ella no tenía intención de quedarse. Se acerco a la puerta, la encontró semiabierta y se aventuro por el pasillo poco iluminado y largo. Se sentía un poco mareada, le habrían drogado para poder traerla aun así era capaz de concentrar su chakra, como se encontrase al que la trajo le daría una buena.

Continuaba andando y esos pasillos no se acababan, eran todos iguales, debía ser una técnica ilusoria. Se concentro, libero chakra y al abrir los ojos el pasillo se acorto y pudo ver un arco mas adelante, corrió en esa dirección. Al llegar se encontró con una sala circular con mas aberturas a diferentes pasillos, eso era un laberinto y ella llevaba las de perder, no se acordaba como llegar a la habitación o si habría alguien mas en ese sitio. Estaba tan concentrada que no advirtió la sombra que entraba en la sala en ese momento.

no es muy inteligente vagar por los pasillos si no sabes donde esta la salida- hablo la sombra.

Sakura se quedo helada, reconocía esa voz aunque ahora mas grave, era la ultima persona que pensó en encontrarse en un lugar como este. Se dio la vuelta despacio y un poco temerosa.

Sasuke- murmuro viendo al chico sorprendida- Sasuke…tu…-

Él moreno la miro, casi no reconocía a la chica que tenia delante, era su antigua compañera pero ya no era la niña sino una joven hermosa.

Has cambiado, hace unos años correrías ha abrazarme llorando- puso una típica mueca de él.

La chica al escuchar esas palabras como si de un encantamiento se tratase corrió ha abrazar al chico, agacho un poco la cabeza y lloro de alegría. Este si era el antiguo Sasuke, el que le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos y no esa maquina asesina que hacia dos años se encontraron junto a Orochimaru.

aahhh- se quejo el chico y se tambaleo un poco.

¿Qué te pasa?- lo miro bien, estaba lleno de vendajes- ¿Qué te a pasado?-

nada, cuando te intentaban secuestrar me interpuse y al huir contigo me hirieron, pero no es nada- el chico se enderezo y separo de la pelirosa.

No mientas, estas sangrando- se cargo uno de los brazos sobre sus hombros- iremos a una habitación y te curare- le sonrió- ahora soy medico-ninja de alto nivel, en media hora estarás mejor-

Ya veo, en verdad has cambiado mucho- hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

Se dirigieron con las indicaciones del chico a otra habitación, esta era más grande y lujosa, tenia una cama enorme donde ayudo al chico a tumbarse. Le quito con cuidado el quimono que usaba y se dispuso a curarlo. Concentro chakra y se dispuso al trabajo, estaba tan concentrada que no noto hasta cierto tiempo después que estaba tocando la piel del chico, se sonrojo en el acto y giro su cara para que no lo notase. Pero Sasuke estaba medio dormido, las manos de la chica acariciando su piel le relajaba sobremanera, era como una fuerza oculta que no dejaba que se moviese del sitio y deseaba que la pelirosa continuase hasta siempre tocándolo tan dulcemente.

Ya había acabado de curar al moreno pero no quería despegar sus manos de él, nunca había tenia la oportunidad de tocarlo de esa manera y había soñado tantas veces estar tan cerca y poder sentirlo. Por el contrario Sasuke sabia que la chica había acabado hacia tiempo ya que no sentía ninguna molestia pero le daba igual, solo podría sentir esas caricias en esos momentos…a no ser que ella se quedase con él pero eso lo veía imposible. Una idea macabra se le pasó por la mente, no quería dejar que ella se fuera y no se iría.

La puerta se abrió de repente, un ninja entro por ella, los chicos dieron un respingo y miraron hacia la entrada.

Sasuke la ninja de Konoha se ha escap…- miro bien a la pelirosa- ah, ya la encontraste-

Suigetsu, debías vigilarla para que no intentara escapar- le comento el Uchiha vistiéndose- además, llama antes de entrar en una habitación-

Bueno, por lo menos te ha curado- le sonrió- ¿nos deshacemos de ella?-

No, nos puede ser útil- contesto el moreno.

Sakura se quedo viendo la escena como atontada, no entendía que pasaba ahí. Se fijo en el chico que entro, lo reconoció en seguida.

tu- le señalo poniéndose de pie- eres el mensajero de Suna- miro para Sasuke- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?-

-hay en cosas que nunca cambiaras, eres demasiado confiada- le contesto el moreno.

te traje para que curases a Sasuke, así de simple- le explico Suigetsu.

entonces, ¿toda la masacre del pueblo no fue Akatsuki?-

no, fuimos nosotros, sabíamos que mandaríais a los Anbu ha investigar y si no veían enfermos ni muerto no aceptarían mandar médicos- le explico el blancuzco.

Sakura miro horrorizada a Sasuke, mato a un pueblo entero para beneficio propio, además se aprovecho de su buena voluntad e hizo que lo curase, tenia podrida el alma y eso la repelía. Se separo de ellos cuanto pudo acercándose a la puerta.

Me das asco, yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo- le grito la chica y corrió a la salida.

Pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera se encontró de frente con el moreno, la agarro de las muñecas y acerco su cara a la de ella. Sakura vio directamente esos ojos rojos y cayo desmayada. El moreno la agarro antes de que cayese y la cargo de vuelta a la habitación.

no puedo dejar que vuelvas Sakura, te necesito conmigo- le susurro Sasuke al oído.

Sakura abrió los ojos y noto que estaba sobre un blando colchón, se giro un poco para ubicarse, era la habitación de antes. Lo ultimo que recordaba eran los ojos del sharingan, luego oscuridad.

por fin te has despertado- comento una voz femenina.

La pelirosa se incorporo rápidamente para mirar a la chica, era la que vio antes de encontrarse metida en ese sitio.

tu eres la que me ataco en el pueblo- le dijo enfadada.

si soy yo, sino me lo hubiera ordenado Sasuke no te habría traído hasta aquí- la chica suspiro- que bien que pesas-

que maleducada, eso no es cierto- Sakura iba a saltar de la cama pero vio que estaba desnuda, su ropa y armas desaparecieron.

Yo que tu me vestiría antes, tienes ropa en esa silla- se dirigió a la puerta- mi querido Sasuke te espera en la habitación contigua-

¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunto mientras se incorporaba tapándose con una sabana.

yo soy Karin, la novia de Sasuke- le sonrió con superioridad y se fue.

Sakura quedo estática, **"¿su novia?, pues que mal gusto tiene. Ahora que recuerdo los** **informes Anbu que pude ojear decían que Sasuke tenia aliados y aunque no se sabia nada de ellos debían de ser colaboradores de Orochimaru", **se comenzó a vestir pausadamente estaba mareada hacia días que no comía nada, **"que bonito el quimono, parece echo para mi, blanco con flores rosas, jejeje, combina conmigo"**. Se dispuso a salir por la puerta que le había indicado Karin, no es que tuviera ganas de verle pero necesitaba salir de allí y él era el camino más rápido.

Entro en la habitación, estaba en penumbra solo unas antorcha iluminaban el lugar, en la cabeza de una gran mesa de comedor se encontraba sentado Sasuke. La mesa estaba llena de comida que olía de maravilla, se le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

siéntate- le dijo el moreno y le señalo otra silla cerca de él.

prefiero quedarme de pie, gracias, no pienso comer nada que me ofrezcas tu- le dijo lo mas fríamente que podía, pero su estomago la delato lanzando un rugido que lleno el lugar.

Pfffff- se aguantaba la risa el chico- tu no querrás nada pero tu estomago si- le volvió a señalar la silla- siéntate y come algo que estarás desnutrida-

Me sentare aquí, lo mas lejos posible de ti- dijo sentándose en la de enfrente del chico.

Como prefieras, hay fresas, sé que te gustan mucho- le comento Sasuke.

No, ahora ya no- le dijo altanera- eso era cuando era pequeña-

Ya veo, si hay cosas que has cambiado- le dijo con algo de nostalgia- te queda muy bien el quimono, de entre todo lo que tiene Karin que es horroroso eso era lo único que te favorecía- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

¿ah, es de ella?- dijo con algo de asco- pues tendré que agradecerle a tu novia que me lo haya prestado-

¿mi novia? ¿Karin?- Sasuke se quedo como atontado mientras masticaba las palabras de la chica- tienes que estar bromeando, no tengo tan mal gusto-

pero ella me dijo que lo era- parecía sorprendida por lo que dijera el chico.

Te mintió, yo no estoy con ella, sola la utilizo porque me es útil en mi venganza- comento mientras seguia comiendo como si nada.

¿todos los que te rodean solo los tienes porque te son útiles?-

exactamente- se quedo observándola.

entonces, ¿yo? ¿para que estoy aquí?- le pregunto inocentemente- no te soy útil, matame o deja que me vaya-

no quiero hacer una cosa ni la otra- la miro a los ojos- quédate junto a mi, se mi medico- le propuso el moreno.

¿para que? ¿Para curarte cuando te hieran y así seguir matando en pos de tu estupida venganza?- le miro desafiante- ni loca, vamos-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Sasuke desapareció de su asiento y se situó detrás de ella. La levanto bruscamente y la tumbo en la mesa, le apreso sus manos con una suya y con la otra le fue abriendo poco a poco el quimono.

no tienes mas remedio, si no quieres ser mi medico te encontrare alguna otra utilidad- le susurro el moreno a la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿No pretenderás?- la respuesta vino por si sola cuando la beso.

Sasuke le rozo los pechos con la lengua, ella se movía y retorcía intentando quitárselo de encima. Era incapaz de utilizar su chakra para detenerlo, no podía concentrarse como debía, donde el moreno la tocaba estaba caliente y sentía calor dentro de ella. No podía oponerse a él, una parte de ella lo deseaba y la otra lo odiaba con todo su ser, sabia que estaba mal lo que la estaba haciendo pero no podía pararle. El chico no quería detenerse, desde que la vio frente suya no podía mas que desear tocar ese cuerpo, sabia que después de lo que le iba hacer a la chica seguramente ella le odiaría, pero prefería eso que no tenerla.

Se quito su quimono dejando solo el pantalón, quería sentir cuanto pudiera la piel de ella, Sakura lo miro, sentía su cuerpo arder, quería acabar con esto cuanto antes, se dejo de mover y cerro los ojos con fuerza, no quería llorar pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

¿ya dejas de resistirte?- le pregunto el chico mientras la besaba el cuello- pero así es mas aburrido- la dio la vuelta dejándola de espaldas a él y le levanto el quimono.

no, para- no pudo detenerle- aaahhhhh-

¿Qué te hace suponer que parare?- la embistió mas fuertemente- cállate un poco-

Sakura lloraba, no tanto del dolor que le producía el chico, sino el saber que el Sasuke que ella recordaba ya no existía, ahora solo quedaba un monstruo lleno de deseos egoístas.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Holas, ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo veis este capi?, me salio dramático a tope, y bueno ya me comentareis que tal el lime y eso, porque no tengo mucha idea a la hora de expresarme en esas ideas como en las de la pelea. También espero que os guste como me ha salido Sasuke, todos hablan del hermano mayor pero el pequeño también es malvado. Jujuju. La que me da pena es Sakura, si estuviera Lola con ella no tendría que preocuparse de que Sasuke la violase, antes lo violaría la morena a él.

En fin, esta vez he subido a la semana como siempre debía de ser, en el próximo capi acaba la historia de Sasuke & Sakura y no estoy muy segura si continuar con Kakashi o meter a Naruto por medio, vosotras me diréis. Por cierto, no haré lemon que es muy cansado de escribir además hay que tener habilidad para eso y yo no lo tengo, así que si esperabais eso con Kakashi y Maia no será, lo siento.

Weno, dejen reviews y tal y cual.

Nos leemos, bikos.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Sakura despertó, dirigió los ojos a su derecha, no estaba. Tal vez ese día la dejase descansar, se llevo las manos a su cara y lloro. Ya no sabia cuantos días llevaba allí ni cuantas veces Sasuke le había echo el amor, no distinguía el día de la noche y lo único que notaba era su cuerpo dolorido.

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño para refrescarse, se encontró que en la mesa como siempre el moreno le había dejado un bol de fresas. Nunca las comía pero el chico las seguía trayendo y siempre le hacia notar que no había probado la fruta. Al entrar al baño se encontró de frente con el espejo, este le devolvía la imagen de una joven con aspecto cansado y mal alimentada, no era que la matase de hambre sino que no quería comer con él y luego cuando el moreno no estaba comía lo poco que quedaba. No aguantaría mucho más en esas condiciones. Se quito la bata y el reflejo mostró su piel clara, se fijo que por algunas zonas su piel estaba enrojecida y con cardenales, se acerco y distinguió los chupones que el chico le hizo alrededor del cuello y pecho. Parecía las marcas de un animal salvaje, ella siempre le rogaba que no la mordiera pero él hacia caso omiso de los ruegos de la pelirosa y cuanto mas lloraba mas la castigaba. La bañera ya estaba llena, se metió en ella y se relajo, imágenes de su villa y amigos le volvían a la mente y hacia que sonriera con nostalgia. Estuvo allí durante mucho tiempo dejando que el agua caliente la envolviese, de vez en cuando se zambullía y mojaba el pelo.

Sasuke entro sigilosamente en la habitación, no quería despertarla, aun era temprano y ella debía estar agotada. Sabia que la lastimaba y era cruel con ella pero no podía remediarlo, en cuanto la veía bajo su cuerpo se volvía loco, algo oscuro en su corazón lo empujaba a querer tenerla junto a él, algo más fuerte que el propio deseo de venganza.

Se acerco a la cama con cuidado, le gustaba observarla mientras descansaba, parecía una muñeca con el cabello sobre la almohada y la cara tan serena. Noto enseguida que ella no se encontraba en el lecho y como siempre las fresas ni las había tocado, no entendía porque era tan cabezota, el chico sabía que le gustaban pero no las comía porque se las ofrecía él. Sonrió, carácter si tenía pero lo perdía todo cuando él se acercaba y eso le gustaba sobremanera. El ruido del agua correr le hizo fijar su atención en la puerta entreabierta del baño, debía estar dándose un baño.

Se acerco y la abrió, la habitación estaba llena de vaho y casi no se miraba, giro la cara hacia la bañera y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Rápidamente se echo encima de ella, la agarro por la cintura y la saco a la superficie. Ella estaba totalmente aterrada.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?- grito él enfadado pensando en lo que la chica casi había echo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así de repente?- la chica intentaba taparse un poco.

-Casi te ahogas- le siguió gritando.

No digas tonterías, solo me remojaba el pelo- la chica lo observo extrañada, tenia una cara que no podía descifrar.

-hmp- fue su única respuesta, le acerco una toalla y salio del baño cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sakura quedo observando la salida del chico, sin duda alguna había perdido totalmente la razón, mira que ponerse como una hidra porque ella estuviera bañándose.

Por su lado, Sasuke al salir del baño se sentó en la cama. Se llevo las manos a la cara, se había asustado creyendo que ella intentara suicidarse, él se había echado al agua para salvarla pero al verla bien un sentimiento de regocijo lo envolvió y al mismo tiempo rabia al pensar que ella llegaba a esos extremos para escaparse de él. Esta situación no podría alargarla mucho mas, pero no quería separarse de la pelirosa, sentir que llegaba a la habitación y había alguien allí esperando, aun en contra de su voluntad, eso le animaba y le infundaba fuerzas para poder seguir su plan de venganza que hacia ya mucho tiempo se había salido de madre. Noto que Suigetsu se acercaba y decidió salir a su encuentro antes de que entrara y pudiera ver a Sakura, ya que la escondía con mucho celo, no dejaba que nadie la viera.

La pelirosa luego de que Sasuke se fuera se quedo quieta sin saber que hacer pero reacciono al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Corrió con la toalla puesta hasta la única salida de esa habitación y como supuso cerrada con llave y sin posibilidad de abrir desde dentro. Siempre la encerraba en ese lugar, esas cuatro paredes serian su tumba, cada vez se le acercaban mas y mas era una sensación claustrofóbica. Se tumbo en la cama con la desesperación pintada en el rostro, cuanto mas tiempo pasaba menos esperanza le quedaba a ella de salir de allí. Estaba cansada, no debía de haber dormido lo suficiente, pronto un ligero sueño se apodero de ella y se entrego a dormir placidamente.

El ruido de la pesada puerta abriéndose la despertó de inmediato, alzo la vista para ver como entraba Sasuke por la puerta pero en su lugar entro un joven alto por ella. Sakura se sorprendió y no alcanzo más que a cubrir su cuerpo semidesnudo con la sabana.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto algo temerosa.

-Soy Juugo, Sasuke me manda a acompañaros y ver que os apetece hacer- contesto el joven.

-¿lo que yo quiera hacer?- volvió a preguntar y Juugo asintió- pues saca me de aquí-

-eso no lo tengo permitido, pero si quiere la acompaño a dar un paseo-

-¿por donde, por los pasillos laberínticos?- le pregunto con ironía la pelirosa.

-Hay un invernadero enorme con un montón de plantas y animales, ¿le gustaría ir?- le comento el joven.

-Pero deja que me vista, date la vuelta- le ordeno y el chico lo acato- vale, ya esta, lleva me a otro lugar que no sea esta habitación-

Caminaron por los largos pasillos durante un rato, Sakura tenia la impresión de que el chico estaba dando vueltas para despistarla y que ella no fuera capaz de encontrar el lugar por sus propios medios, luego de estar en silencio, la chica se arto y comenzó a entablar conversación.

-dime, ¿tú eres uno de los subordinados de Sasuke?-

-no somos inferiores, somos compañeros aunque él es el líder- le contesto sin mirar a la chica.

-Ah, ya. Y ¿antes estabas con Orochimaru?- seguía preguntando la chica para saciar su curiosidad.

-No, me encerré para no hacer daño a nadie mas y Sasuke me libero y me enseño a controlar el mal que habita en mi- seguía sin mirar a la chica.

-Aha, ¿y no te parece un poco absurdo que te liberara para que ahora mates por su causa?- quería ver si conseguía alguna reacción por parte de él.

-No matamos a menos nos sea necesario, Sasuke no es un sanguinario-

-¿Que no es sanguinario? Díselo al pueblo que machacasteis para tendernos una trampa- le grito Sakura fuera de si.

-¿el pueblo del desierto?- miro para la chica- estaban colaborando con Akatsuki y era un importante núcleo de maleantes y asesinos-

-¿Cómo dices?- la pelirosa se sorprendió muchísimo.

-Ese pueblo era la única pista para poder encontrar al hermano de Sasuke, al preguntar algunos nos atacaron y otros intentaron huir para avisar a los del grupo de las nubes rojas, no nos quedo mas remedio que acabar con sus vidas- la miro a los ojos- allí Sasuke fue herido de gravedad por protegernos- siguió andando sin hacer caso de la cara de sorpresa de Sakura- él no es tan malvado como usted cree- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa- llegamos-

Juugo empujo dos enormes puertas y una luz cegadora salia del lugar, Sakura entorno los ojos para que tanta luminosidad no la cegase y poco a poco se acostumbro a la claridad. Pudo ver entonces lo que la habitación le ofrecía, un inmenso jardín con miles de plantas y flores que endulzaban el aire del lugar, el sonido de diferentes pájaros cantando y hasta el ruido del agua producido por un riachuelo. A la joven se le ilumino la cara, hacia días que no disfrutaba del sol y su calor, lo echaba tanto de menos. Dirigió sus ojos al techo y observo que estaba pintado imitando el cielo despejado del verano, y ese sol que tanto le gustaba era una enorme lámpara colgada.

-quedaos aquí cuanto queráis, yo vendré con la comida y no intente salir por su cuenta sino se extraviara- le interrumpió la ensoñación el chico.

-¿este lugar cuando se construyo?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-estamos en un refugio de Orochimaru pero ahora lo usamos a nuestro antojo- le respondió.

-¿y Sasuke donde esta?- le extrañaba que el moreno la hubiera dejado salir sin mas.

-Esta con el resto de mis compañeros en misión, yo me quede para protegeros-

-Dirás más bien para ser mi carcelero- le corrigió.

-Piense lo que quiera, pero Sasuke se preocupa mas por usted que por cualquier persona en este mundo-

-Lo dudo, él solo se quiere a si mismo, es un egoísta que no le importa nada mas que su estupida venganza- la chica escupió esas palabras con amargura.

-¿Qué habría echo usted?- le pregunto de repente el joven.

-¿como dices?- la pelirosa no entendía a que venia esa pregunta.

-¿Qué habría echo usted si con siete años de edad su mundo se desmorona por culpa de una persona y tiene la posibilidad de vengarse si acepta una ayuda poco fiable?- espero una respuesta que no llego- ¿Cómo se hubiese tornado su vida si estuviera en la misma situación que él?-

Sakura no sabia que contestar, se había quedado sin palabras. Juugo sonrió y se marcho del lugar dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Nunca se quiso dar cuenta que no podía entender el dolor de Sasuke por que ella no lo había experimentado, él único que podía saber que se sentía con una soledad tan dura era Naruto y en esos momentos no podía preguntar ni dejar que él ayudase a Sasuke. Estaba sola y resolvería como pudiese la situación.

Hacia días que Sakura visitaba diariamente el invernadero, había descubierto que los animales pequeños tuvieron crías y se pasaba tardes enteras viendo los progresos que estas hacían. Juugo nunca la molestaba y siempre le traía una bandeja de comida a las mismas horas, se quedaba con ella mientras comía y se iba tan rápido como venia. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba sola con sus pensamientos, se estaba resignando que tal vez nunca mas volvería a Konoha ni volvería a ver a sus amigos, pensaba que se quedaría al lado de Sasuke para toda la vida y la idea cada día le desagradaba menos. Al fin y al cabo, desde pequeña había soñado con compartirla con él y ser la madre de sus hijos, pero ese sueño que debería ser feliz para ella se había transformado en una cárcel cómoda con todo lujos menos la libertad. Quería verlo y al mismo tiempo huir de él, deseaba que la tocase y también que la liberase, todo su cuerpo se contradecía y ella no sabia que hacer. Todo se le echaba encima y ya no sabia que hacer para entretenerse, se tumbo a la sombra de un Sauce-llorón que mojaba sus hojas en el riachuelo, la luz disminuía eso significaba que había llegado la noche, un sueño se empezó a apoderar de ella y se durmió con los sonidos que le brindaba su alrededor.

Hacia apenas media hora que había vuelto de la misión, se fueron en busca de una pista que los podía acercar a Itachi pero cuando llegaron el supuesto soplón estaba muerto con la garganta atravesada por un kunai. Estaba cansado, quería llegar a su habitación y dormir junto a Sakura, había descubierto que la chica era una fuente de calor durante las noches, al principio ella lo separaba pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a que él la agarrase mientras dormía. Se dirigió a su habitación y al entrar lo encontró vació, salio corriendo a encontrar a su compañero.

-Juugo, ¿Dónde esta?- entro el moreno apresuradamente en la sala donde estaba el muchacho.

-si se refiere a la chica, esta en el invernadero nº tres- le miro calmado- como ordenasteis la mantengo cautiva-

-¿y quien te dijo que la sacases de la habitación?- le pregunto gritando- te dije que la acompañaras para que no estuviera sola-

-pensé que tal vez pasear le hiciera bien porque estaba un poco delicada de salud y seguro que no querría que enfermase- acaricio al pájaro que tenia en su hombro.

-Hmp- se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo por los pasillos.

Se encontró enfrente de las puertas del invernadero, las empujo y entro al lugar, todo estaba en silencio y una tenue luz como de luna era lo único que le permitía observar el lugar. En ese escondrijo de Orochimaru había por lo menos cinco invernaderos y cada uno de ellos con diferente clima y animales, los había construido para domesticar a las fieras y como lugar de entrenamiento, eran sitios enormes y depende de cual estuvieras podías tardar días en recorrerlo entero. El numero tres tenia las condiciones parecidas a Konoha, era agradable sentarse allí y descansar. Cuando aun estaba entrenando se sentaba a la sombra de los árboles e imágenes de su pasado le recorrían la mente, siempre le daba añoranza y no solía quedarse mucho tiempo. Busco a pelirosa sin hacer ruido, quería sorprenderla como siempre hacia, ella primero se asustaba y luego se enfadaba, era muy divertido y aunque no se lo mostrase se sentía completo con ella a su vera.

Deambulo por el jardín un poco y cerca del río se encontró con una visión que lo dejo perplejo. Sakura dormía placidamente bajo el Sauce-llorón, el pelo esparcido por la hierba, el vestido blanco iluminado por la luna y ella respirando tranquilamente ajena al mundo. Se le seco la boca y no atinaba a decir palabra, se fue acercando con cautela a la chica para no despertarla, cuanto mas se acercaba mas le costaba pensar con claridad, su pecho ardía con deseo pero no quería romper el encanto de la imagen, no esta vez.

Se agacho con cuidado a su lado y acaricio la mejilla de la chica con ternura, ella al notar el contacto fue abriendo lo ojos y se topo con los del moreno que la miraban fijamente. Al momento ella como un resorte se incorporo, Sasuke estaba acostumbrado que ella huyera pero esta vez no fue así, al contrario, noto un calido abrazo y al mirar con mas atención vio a Sakura que se acurrucaba en su pecho y unas tristes lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Su corazón dio un vuelco, no quería verla llorar, la separo de su pecho y le levanto la cara, fue besando sus lagrimas hasta que se apodero de sus labios y ella por primera vez le correspondió con las mismas ansias, esa noche se fueron devorando poco a poco sin que nada ni nadie les importasen, se dejaron arrastrar por los deseos de su alma.

Un cosquilleo en su cara la despertó, al abrir los ojos se encontró de frente a Sasuke que dormía tranquilamente. Sonrió para si, esa noche había sido especial, se sonrojo levemente al recordar como se entrego al moreno y este le correspondió de la misma manera. Esta vez no había sido ni violento ni cruel, cada roce y movimiento tenían detrás cariño y deseo, se sentía feliz. Un movimiento acompañado de un gruñido la dio a entender que el chico se estaba despertando, se acurruco un poco más en la cama contra él, el moreno la rodeo con los brazos.

De repente un golpe sordo en la puerta los asusto, se escuchaban la voz de Suigetsu detrás de la madera.

-Sasuke, Karin acaba de enviar un reporte, se ha visto a Akatsuki cerca de aquí- siguió gritando al no escuchar respuesta- ¿Sasuke? ¿Que hacemos?-

El moreno se había quedado helado, cerró los ojos un momento y luego con voz firme y segura le dio la orden de partir todos de inmediato. Se levanto de la cama para vestirse pero una mano temblorosa le detuvo.

-no te vayas, quédate aquí- le rogó Sakura casi llorando.

-no puedo, ya te lo dije hace cinco años, vivo para vengarme- su voz era dura y seca.

-Pero no quiero volver a quedarme sola, no me dejes- le suplico llorando.

-……..- se sentó en la cama y le limpio las lagrimas- no tengo mas opción, no estaré en paz hasta que no acabe con mi hermano- le dijo en un susurro cerca de sus labios.

-Pues entonces lleva me contigo- le miro a los ojos, el chico estaba sorprendido- ya nada me importa-

-Sakura- la miro a los ojos y esta se desmayo- gracias- sus pupilas rojas estaban cristalinas apunto de llorar.

Unas palmadas en su cara la despejaron de su sueño, abrió los ojos con cuidado y observo los árboles que cercaban el cielo, cerca suya unas mascaras animales la observaban con interés.

-¿Quién eres, de donde vienes y porque estas aquí?- era la voz de un hombre de media edad la que hablaba detrás de una mascara de pájaro.

- Sakura Haruno, chunnin de la villa de Konoha, estuve secuestrada y ahora mismo no se donde estamos- le contesto calmadamente mientras se incorporaba.

-tu eres la alumna de la Hokage, llevamos dos meses buscándote- se volvió hacia un compañero- avisa que la encontramos y al hospital que la llevamos para allá-

El escuadrón Anbu enseguida se puso en marcha, la mascara de pájaro la cargo a su espalda para poder llevarla hasta la villa. Sakura por su parte estaba un poco atontada, tenia la sensación de haber dormido una eternidad, miro su ropa, era uno de esos vestidos que tanto le gustaban a Sasuke parecía una muñeca con ellos. Entonces reparo que estaba cerca de Konoha y que el chico la había vuelto a abandonar, unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, otra vez en cuanto ella hablaba de estar con él, Sasuke desaparecía como el viento y ese amargo sentimiento de soledad la volvía a recorrer el pecho.

Cuando llego al hospital, Shizune fue a atenderla y hablarle de lo preocupados que andaban todos, Sakura apenas escuchaba lo que le decía, tenia la vista perdida en el horizonte como esperando a verle aparecer de la nada. La acomodaron en una habitación individual y poco a poco fueron llegando visitas, sus padres, sus amigos, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y por ultimo y casi en el atardecer apareció Studane.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-bien, los médicos me han dicho que gozo de buena salud- le contesto mirando aun por la ventana.

-Yo te pregunte sicológicamente, se te nota que Sasuke te cuido-

-¿Cómo sabe que fue Sasuke?- la miro sorprendida su alumna.

-Si hubieses sido secuestrada por Akatsuki o por un grupo rebelde ahora mismo estarías muerta, esos grupos no dejan cabos sueltos- la miro seria- ¿y bien? ¿Estoy equivocada?-

-Maestra- agacho la cabeza y comenzó a llorar- le suplique que me dejase a su lado y él me volvió ha apartar- levanto al vista a la mujer- ¿Qué puedo hacer?-se enjuago las lagrimas- no lo puedo traer y no puedo ir con él- la miro suplicante- ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Sakura- la Hokage la abrazo para consolarla- no te preocupes el dolor desaparecerá con el tiempo y cuando mires atrás solo será un recuerdo, que sea bonito o triste solo lo puedes elegir tu-

La noche cayo en la villa y por una vez Studane no era ni la líder, ni una ninja, era una mujer consolando a una chiquilla que sufría por amor.

Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les parecio?, demasiado cursi y dramatico, fijo, a mi me lo parecio cuando lo acabe de leer entero. Pero tiene que ser asi, intente reflejar un amor correspondido pero triste sin la posibilidad de estar juntos, me encantan las historias de amores imposibles son mi debilidad y como aquí hay muchas no tengo tiempo de leer todas.

En fin, ya me diran que tal con reviews y eso. Yo para la semana intentare tener otro capi mas pero esta vez sobre Kakashi y Maia, tal vez mas adelante me decia ha escribir algo de Naruto e Hinata.

Pos eso, nos leemos.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana lo despertó, suspiro cansado, hacia demasiado tiempo que no dormía bien. La desaparición de Sakura, Obito vivo y misiones de continuo lo estaban dejando agotado. Llevaba dos meses que en el momento que no tenia misión ayudaba a los Anbus en la búsqueda de la pelirosa. Ahora que ya la habían encontrado podía relajarse pero cuando la visito en el hospital la noto distinta, estaba triste de estar de vuelta, o eso pensó él cuando la vio unas horas después que la encontraran en el bosque. Con este pensamiento se dirigió a la ducha, necesitaba urgentemente el agua caliente para despertar del todo, hoy volvería a visitar a la chica haber si podía sonsacarle algo.

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente, se desnudo y entro a la ducha. Seguía dando vueltas a la idea de que Sakura estaba cambiada, no podía decir en que pero el encuentro en el bosque no era casualidad. Paso sus manos por el pelo, le escocían un poco las heridas producidas en la última misión, recordó el momento en el bosque que se encontró a una visita inesperada.

_Corría dirección a Konoha, si llegaba temprano, comería algo y saldría a buscar a Sakura, pensando esto saltaba de rama en rama. Un chacra conocido lo hizo detenerse en el acto, se dirigía rápidamente a su posición, espero paciente a que su portador apareciera. A los pocos minutos pudo distinguir su silueta y el pelo negro._

_-¿Qué haces por aquí Sasuke?- grito Kakashi desde un árbol y saltando al suelo quedando enfrente del chico._

_-no te incumbe sensei- le contesto fríamente el moreno- deberías de correr a casa talvez te encuentres una sorpresa-_

_-así que como suponía vienes de Konoha- el ninja se puso en posición de atacar- pues no puedo dejarte marchar así por las buenas-_

_-jujuju- se rió Sasuke- no me atacaras, tienes el chacra disminuido por tu misión, no eres tan idiota para atacarme sin saber si puedes ganar- se giro para darle la espalda- ¿o si?-_

_-……- esa situación le mosqueaba, tenia razón no sabia si iba a poder con él y atacarle seria una tontería- espera, por lo menos dime que haces aquí- vio como el moreno lo miraba- hay gente que estaría contenta de que volvieras-_

_-no me interesa volver por ahora, solo vine a devolver algo a Konoha- siguió andando sin inmutarse._

_-Sakura- susurro para si el ninja._

_Giro sobre sus talones y corrió en dirección a la villa olvidando por completo a su antiguo alumno pero un grito lo detuvo e hizo que volviese la cara._

_-Kakashi- grito el Uchiha y miro al ninja- cuídala por mi, por favor- rápidamente se perdió por el boscaje._

_El hombre quedo totalmente sorprendido por las palabras del chico, estaba seguro que era por Sakura pero en el momento que le hablo estaba esbozando una triste sonrisa. De allí a unos momentos habían encontrado a la chica y corrió a verla para asegurarse que estuviera bien._

Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido menos sentido le veía a las cosas, no entendía que hubiera podido querer Sasuke de la chica, nunca la había soportado y la hacia de menos. Si hubiera sido Naruto aun lo entendía, aunque siempre estaban peleando eran amigos y se comprendían, sin embargo Sakura siempre fue un elemento ajeno y a la vez necesario en el grupo. No comprendía nada, lo mejor era ir a ver a la chica y preguntarle directamente haber si sacaba algo en limpio de todo eso.

Se seco tranquilamente, miro en el espejo las cicatrices y suspiro, si seguía así tendría que estar vendado desde la cabeza a los pies, cada vez era mas temerario y mas mayor así que se metía en situaciones peligrosas sin él quererlo.

Salio del cuarto de baño desnudo secándose el pelo con la toalla, se vestiría, desayunaría e iría a ver a su alumna. Entro en su habitación mirando al suelo y removiendo su cabello con la toalla, una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-por fin acabaste, mira que tardas en ducharte- le recrimino una voz femenina.

Levanto la vista y vio a Maia sentada en su cama mirándolo con expresión aburrida, se quedo helado, no sabia que hacer, no se había imaginado que encontraría a la chica en su cuarto.

-oye, ¿no tienes frió?- le pregunto señalándolo la joven.

Kakashi miro para abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y sin su mascara, un sudor frió le recorrió el cuerpo, estaba como lo trajeron al mundo delante de ella y esta parecía que ni se inmutaba. Se enrosco la toalla en la cadera y se dirigió a su armario. La chica lo seguía con la mirada.

-¿te importa?- le dijo un poco molesto, la chica giro la cara a la pared para no ver lo-¿Cómo has entrado?-

-por la ventana, como dejáis todo abierto- suspiro un momento- supuse que estarías dormido y no me abrirías la puerta por mucho que llamase así que decidí colarme- le comento.

-¿no te dijeron que eso es de mala educación?- se colocaba el jersei el ninja- ¿para que viniste?- seguía molesto por su repentina aparición.

-Lola le cogió aprecio a Sakura y se entero que la encontraron, vamos a visitarla al hospital pero antes iremos a comer algo- se giro para verle- Naruto nos espera en la plaza, somos los míos, tu, tus alumnos y yo- le sonrió- ¿te apetece unirte?-

-Que remedio ya que viniste a buscarme- dijo colocándose la mascara- vamos, anda-

Los dos salieron del edificio del ninja, ella parecía alegre y hablaba animadamente con él mientras que el peliplateado seguía un poco afligido por la aparición repentina de ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Andas un poco apagado- le comento ella preocupada.

-como no voy a estar apagado, te cuelas en mi casa y me miras desnudo- le estaba enfadando por momentos.

-Ah, es por eso- parecía que ya lo entendía- pues la verdad no es que fuera gran cosa- siguió andando y saludo con la mano a sus compañeros.

Kakashi se había quedado helado, lo había visto desnudo y le dijo que no era GRAN cosa, ahora si que estaba tocado y hundido. No pensaba que la chica se le echaría a los brazos llena de deseo, pero por lo menos que le diese vergüenza encontrarse con un hombre desnudo y no que le resbalase. En definitiva no había quien entendiese a esa chica.

Se acerco al grupo que lo esperaba, luego de discutir con Naruto para no ir al Ichiraku se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano al hospital. Kakashi seguía un poco ajeno al grupo, las palabras de la chica le habían echo mella, se le acercaron furtivamente algunos del grupo.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Naruto casi gritando.

-Nada, nada, solo estoy un poco cansado- respondió intentando sonreír.

-¿no será que Maia te canso antes de venir? Como tardasteis casi una hora- le dio un codazo Jin.

-¿perdón?- ahora ya no estaba deprimido sino sorprendido.

-Venga, que todo el mundo sabe que tenéis algo, por eso te la mandamos por la mañana- le sonrió Green- sales de la ducha desnudo, te la encuentras, ella muestra vergüenza y tu intentas que te mire… y ¡zas!-

-Sesión de sexo por parte del comité organizador- dijo el alto agarrando de los hombros a su amigo- falta Lola que es la estratega de asuntos amorosos-

**-Los muy hijos…así que fueron ellos los organizadores de mi vergüenza**- pensó el ninja cabreado**- espera, ¿piensan que estamos juntos?, que tontería, solo son estos que están locos-**

-Que idea mas genial, ya me la podríais hacer con Sakura- les dijo sonriente el rubio.

- aunque te lo hiciesen, no funcionaria- hablo ahora Sai- con eso tan pequeñito entre las piernas saldría corriendo- todos se rieron con ganas, menos Kakashi y el aludido.

-deduzco que por tu humor no salio todo como planeamos- interrumpió el capitán preguntando al sensei.

-pues no, nada salio como vuestro plan- suspiro- me vio desnudo y ni se inmuto, ni vergüenza, ni sorpresa, nada-

-no contamos con el carácter pasota de la individua- Jin tomo una pose pensativa- bueno, hablaremos con Lola y haber que se nos ocurre, tu no te preocupes- le palmeo la espalda.

-Si no os importa, intentar no hacer planes con terceras personas sin saber si están o no interesadas- les hablo con voz de profe- entre vuestra compañera y yo no hay nada-

Se quedaron un momento en silencio observando serios al ninja pero antes de girar una esquina ya estaban todos riéndose, incluidos sus alumnos, Kakashi se dio cuenta entonces que ellos más que velar por el amor de ellos dos velaban por su propia diversión y eso seria a su costa. Los meses que los extranjeros se quedaran serian largos y difíciles. Llegaron al restaurante que habían elegido, se sentaron y pidieron. Las conversaciones eran interminables, a Kakashi se le estaba pasando el bajón pero un dialogo lo volvió a deprimir.

-así que fuiste a su casa y no hicisteis nada- le decía en voz alta Lola a Maia- es que no sabes lo que es bueno, por una vez que lo tenias al descubierto-

-¿miraste la cara del maestro?- pregunto rápidamente Naruto- nosotros llevamos años intentándolo y fallamos, es uno de los misterios de la villa- todos rieron con ganas menos el aludido como misterio.

-claro, estaba saliendo de la ducha, ¿Cómo iba a estar? ¿Tapando se con la mascara?- respondió Lola por la chica.

-¿y? ¿Como es?- volvía a pregunto expectante el rubio.

-ummm…pues normal, tiene dos ojos, nariz y boca- respondió y siguió comiendo como si nada.

-Pues vaya, así no nos dices nada- comenta Jin- venga amigo, muéstrate-

-paso, pero seguir hablando que a mi no me importa- decía el ninja con un deje de sarcasmo.

-venga no te enfades, pero como dijo el enano, tu cara a quien preguntemos es un misterio- se rió con ganas el alto pero una tos lo distrajo- ¿y a ti que te pasa? llevas media hora tosiendo y escupiendo sin parar-

-es que no me gusta el ramen de aquí tiene cebolla y la odio-dijo el chico.

-¿pero que dices teñido?- Jin parecía asustado- no sabes que si comes mucha cebolla te crece la poll…- un golpe lo manda contra la pared.

-quieres hacer el favor de no decir eso cuando estamos comiendo- gritaba Lola- y eso va por ti, tampoco las leas-

Todos se rieron con ganas, las situaciones con esos cuatro siempre eran descabelladas. A Kakashi se le pasaba el enfado por momentos, era como estar en los viejos tiempos con sus amigos, desde que era adulto los amigos se iban, muertos, desaparecidos, casados; siempre se quedaba mas solo que la una, pero desde la llegada de este grupo nunca se aburría, eran como unas vitaminas que en la villa infundaban fuerza, todos estaban asustados y preocupados por Akatsuki y ellos hacían olvidar esas sensaciones.

Los contemplo, era divertido ver sus reacciones, Lola persiguiendo a cualquier hombre que no fuera Gai, Jin discutiendo con Naruto y al momento salir corriendo detrás de las faldas de alguna chica, Green con su doble personalidad discutiendo consigo mismo y por ultimo, Maia, era una chica peculiar, no sabia muy bien como describirla pero era la que mas le llamaba la atención y no solo porque tuviese un cuerpo bien formado y fuese hermosa, había algo en ella que lo atraía pero aun no lo llegaba a comprender.

Acabaron de comer y echaron a suertes a quien le tocaba invitar, Maia fue la primera en desaparecer en una voluta de humo seguida de Kakashi por unos segundos de diferencia. Tras una reñida tanda de piedra, papel, tijera, perdió Naruto y pago la comida de todos para su disgusto. Entonces se dirigieron al hospital parando en algunos sitios a comprar algún detalle, entre tienda y tienda casi se les había pasado la tarde, cerca ya de su parada a Kakashi lo llamo una voz femenina.

-Kakashi, hola- gritaba la mujer feliz haciendo que el aludido dirigiese la vista hacia ella.

-Kurenai, que sorpresa- se acerco a ella.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Lola.

-Es Kurenai sensei, se conocen desde hace tiempo, era la maestra de algunos de mis amigos- contesto Naruto- sensei, nosotros vamos tirando al hospital- le grito.

-Si, de acuerdo, ya os alcanzare- les despedía con una mano.

-Ale, vamonos que tendrán mucho de que hablar-

Los demás siguieron al rubio, pero Maia se quedo mirando la escena, parecía que se llevaban realmente bien y según lo que dijo el chico se conocían desde hace mucho, se fijo que en las piernas de Kurenai había un niño pequeño agarrado, se pregunto si Kakashi tendría algo que ver. Los miro un rato hablar todos entretenidos pero la voz de Lola llamando la saco de sus pensamientos y corrió junto sus compañeros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hacia mucho que no te veía, me dijeron que estaban hasta arriba de misiones- le dijo Kurenai- vamos, Asuka, saluda a Kakashi, era amigo de tu papa-

-Ho...hola- dijo con vocecita asustada el niño.

-Hola, pequeño, ¿Qué tal estas?- le contesto sonriente el ninja alborotando le un poco el pelo al niño- como se parece a su padre-

-Gracias hombre, ¿y yo no hice nada?- le reprocho de broma la mujer.

-Si, si perdona, también se parece a ti- se disculpaba moviendo las manos- ¿Cómo te va? Hace mucho que no te veía-

-Acabo de volver del país del rayo, estuve destinada allí desde antes de que naciera y volví por Akatsuki- le miro fijamente- ¿tan mal están las cosas?-

-Ahora se están moviendo más que nunca, Konoha esta alerta de seguido incluso pidieron ayuda al extranjero, los cuatro que vistes antes conmigo tan cantosos eran la ayuda-

-¿esos cuatro? Pues no parecen muy fuertes, la verdad- dijo mas para si que para el ninja.

-Jajaja, a simple vista no, pero la morena tiene una técnica infalible para acabar con Itachi Uchiha- le dijo todo serio.

-Vaya, eso es un adelanto, por que ni tu eres capaz de acabar con él-

-Si, bueno, tampoco tuve muchas oportunidades- le molesto un poco ese comentario, teniendo en cuenta cual era la técnica que usaba la chica- ¿te vas a quedar definitivamente aquí?-

-Si, así Asuka conoce a su primo y yo vuelvo al servicio activo- le sonrió- mejor te vas ya que hay alguien que espera por ti- señalo detrás del ninja.

Kakashi giro para ver que le señalaba y vio a Maia correr hacia sus compañeros que estaban ya en la entrada del hospital. Algo en su interior se sacudió y una estupida sonrisa le apareció en la cara al saber que la chica lo había estado esperando un rato.

-corre, ve con la chica, que nunca te había visto esa expresión tan tonta en la cara- le dijo divertida Kurenai.

-¿eh?, no se a que te refieres yo no estoy con ella- negó rotundamente el ninja.

-¿a no? Pues quien lo diría- ella casi nunca se equivocaba en esas cosas- bueno, es hora de irnos, amor, dile adiós a Kakashi- cogió al niño en brazos.

-Adiós, pequeño- le despedía con la mano agachado enfrente del niño.

-Bueno, haber si nos vemos y vete espabilando-

-¿para que?- se había quedado un poco confundido el ninja.

-Para tener una familia, ¿no te apetece tener un Kakashi pequeñito corriendo por la casa?- se rió con ganas- seguro que la chica esa era una buena candidata-

-No digas tonterías Kurenai, yo no sirvo con los niños pequeños, a mí que me los den crecidos como mis alumnos-

-Eso será imposible, antes tendrás que soportar cambiar pañales- le dijo en voz alta mientras se alejaba del ninja.

-¿yo padre? ¿Quién seria la que pudiera soportarme?- se dijo para si mismo comenzando a andar.

Unas imágenes surgieron en su cabeza, Maia con un bebe en brazos y sonriendo feliz, un niño con el pelo plateado andando torpemente yendo hacia él, enseñando a un niño mas mayor a tirar kunais, Maia con mandilón llamando los para cenar y otro pequeño en brazos. Se quedo quieto en el sitio por unos momentos, esas imágenes no podían ser nada bueno, ¿y porque demonios estaba Maia como madre de sus hijos? Si solo les llevaba un par de años a sus alumnos, eso era infanticidio seguro, era como si intentara seducir a Sakura, bueno, antes de que eso ocurriera Sasuke y Naruto lo matarían. Se asusto, algo en su interior estaba cambiando y eso no era bueno. Corrió dirección al despacho de la hokage, tenia que hablar con ella urgentemente.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maia estaba ya por franquear las puertas del hospital, giro la cabeza para ver si Kakashi ya venia en esa dirección, pero en vez de eso se lo encontró corriendo en dirección contraria. No se lo pensó dos veces, corrió detrás de él, debía ser algo urgente para no ir a ver a su alumna, talvez una misión de ultima hora pero le mataba la curiosidad y no pudo resistirse.

Dentro de la habitación de Sakura, estaban los demás dándole los regalos a la chica que ya parecía más animada. La pelirosa miro por la ventana como hacia siempre esperando ver aparecer a Sasuke pero en vez de eso vio a dos siluetas correr a la torre de la Hokage.

-¿esos dos que están corriendo no son Kakashi sensei y Maia?- señalo a algún punto por la ventana.

-pues si- comento Green que estaba mirando.

-Jejeje, ya van por fin a acabar lo de esta mañana- dijo picadamente Jin.

-¿Qué paso esta mañana?- pregunto curiosa la chica.

-Si quieres te lo muestro- dijo el alto empezando a desnudarse.

-No hace falta salido- un buen derechazo de Lola dejo k.o. al chico- no ves que a nadie le interesas-

Rompieron a reír todos, Jin siempre hacia el idiota y cuando estaban todos juntos era una sensación de diversión permanente. El tiempo que estuvieron en la habitación hizo que la pelirosa olvidase su tristeza por un momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

El portazo en el despacho de Studane resonó en todo el edificio, Kakashi entro corriendo casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Que pasa?- le grito la rubia cuando lo vio aparecer.

-necesito hablar a solas, es urgente- dijo acercando se a la mesa.

-Bien, Shizune deja eso y trae me una botella de sake- le dijo a su ayudante y esta salio entornando la puerta.

-¿y bien? ¿De que querías hablar?- le miro interrogante.

-Quiero que me destines a una misión de largo tiempo- dijo sin más.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- ahora si que no entendía nada.

-No puedo permanecer tanto en la villa, mis alumnos son capaces de hacer misiones solos y no me necesitan- no dejo que la Hokage dijera nada- que este yo aquí es un desperdicio, soy mejor en campo abierto y sin compañeros-

-Se perfectamente tus cualidades, pero sigo sin comprender por que de repente quieres irte-

-Es algo que necesito, si sigo aquí llegara un momento que no pueda ser de utilidad- estaba mas serio de lo normal.

-Me dejas un poco descolocada, ahora mismo solo hay algo que puedas hacer pero tendrás un compañero-

-Mientras no sea un extranjero todo me vale- se le escapo sin querer.

-Kakashi, ¿has tenido algún problema con Maia?- empezaba a ver cual era le problema.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas por ella?- estaba un poco sorprendido, tanto se le notaba.

-Buf, ya me comentaron la relación que hay entre vosotros no creo que eso se…-

-Te equivocas- le corto el ninja- no tiene nada que ver si hay relación o no, solo necesito irme y volver a los viejos tiempos-

-Como quieras, partirás mañana a Suna allí te espera Jiraiya, él te dirá lo que vais a hacer- le entrega un papel- mejor no te despidas de los chicos, ya me inventare algo-

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Maia paralizada, si había entendido bien Kakashi se iría por su culpa. No entendía muy bien las razones, talvez lo de la mañana le molesto, ella siempre andaba a rondar cerca de él pero nunca sintió que le molestase. Al contrario, notaba una relación con él, puede ser producida por que sus vidas eran semejantes o por algo que ella notaba a más, un sentimiento que nacía estando él cerca. Si era eso no podía permitir que se marchase, por lo menos no así, por la sombra. Una mano en su hombro la asusto.

-¿querías algo?- era Shizune que volvía con el sake de la Hokage.

-no, no, ya me iba me equivoque de sitio- respondió rápidamente mientras se alejaba de allí.

696996969696969969696969696996969699696969696996969696

¿Que os pareció? Parece que ya por fin se empiezan a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque tardaron lo suyo. En el próximo capitulo tendrán un acercamiento extremo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Se que tarde mas de una semana pero con este si que tuve bastantes problemas para escribirlos, se me fue la musa y no había manera. El siguiente lo tengo clarito, haber si puedo subirlo para la semana, todo depende de que vaya a casa y pueda usar Internet sino ni flowers.

En fin, como siempre espero algún reviews diciéndome que les pareció. OK?

Y ya sabéis si coméis mucha cebolla os crecerá la po…uy, cerdadas no que no queda bien.jujuju.

Nos leemos


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

La noche estaba ya avanzada y casi no quedaba gente en la calle, caminaba con paso lento y pesado, quería estar a solas no se sentía con ganas de hablar con nadie, total mañana muy temprano partiría a una misión que le llevaría tiempo y no volvería en muchos meses o eso esperaba. La luna se escondió detrás de unas nubes y algunos gatos maullaban tristemente a la oscuridad, así se sentía él como si una oscuridad lo estuviera cubriendo poco a poco y ninguna luz lo pudiera alumbrar.

Franqueo la puerta de su casa, estaba vacía como la había dejado, llevaba tanto viviendo solo que no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien le dio la bienvenida. Estaba cansado todo el tejemaneje de ese día lo había agotado, solo quería dormir y relajar su cabeza que no dejaba de pensar a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se dirigió al baño, se ducho largo y tendido, dejo que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo y calentase la piel. Salio de la ducha y con el vapor no pudo ver la cara que le miraba desde el espejo, mejor así, estaba arto de que el fantasma de su padre lo persiguiese allí donde fuese, estaba cerca de la edad que tenia el lobo blanco de Konoha cuando murió y eso le gustaba menos, tenia la sensación de que era un mal presagio. Se coloco el pantalón y se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo, luego del susto de la otra vez ya nunca iba desnudo por la casa. Iba andando a paso lento y sin prestar atención, no encendía las luces prefería estar con la oscuridad, estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas como para darse cuenta de la sombra que lo observaba. Paso la mitad de la sala y antes de entrar en la cocina una voz familiar le hablo desde la penumbra.

-estas huyendo- dijo fríamente la voz.

Kakashi se giro rápidamente, no esperaba a nadie en casa, encontró la figura pero no la distinguía muy bien, poco a poco sus ojos fueron rebelando la persona enfrente suya. Abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-Maia- dijo con un hilo de voz, la ultima persona que querría ver en esos momentos- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Otra vez colándote en mi casa?- intento poner su tono normal de despreocupación y alegría.

-no cambies de tema, estas huyendo- volvió a repetir la chica.

-No se de que me hablas, mañana tengo una misión importante que me encargo la Hokage- intento dirigirse a la cocina.

-No mientas, tu se lo pediste a Studane, te escuche cuando estabas en su despacho- comento Maia viendo como el ninja se paraba de pronto y giraba la cara sorprendido- te vas sin despedirte de nadie, eso le hará daño a mucha gente- dirigió la mirada la suelo- yo incluida-

-¿Qué?- el ninja pensó que no escuchara bien lo ultimo que dijo la chica.

-Yo…yo no quiero que te vayas- le miro a los ojos.

-Eso no esta en tus manos, ahora ya dije que haría la misión no puedo echarme atrás- comento algo triste.

-Si que puedes, invéntate algo creíble esta vez y ya veras como te dejara libre- se acerco unos pasos con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No es tan simple, soy yo él que deseo ir- vio la cara de decepción de ella- no se que pretendes viniendo ahora aquí, no se ni par…-

-Porque no quiero que te vayas ya te lo dije- estaba sonrojada- nunca me había sentido tan a gusto con alguien y no quiero perder a la única persona que me suscita ese sentimiento-un abrazo la dejo estática.

Kakashi no sabia porque la abrazaba, al escucharla hablar era como si un chip le obligase a acercarse a ella y sentirla. La chica no sabía muy bien como reaccionar pero era tan calido aquel abrazo y esa piel que sentía que se dejo llevar y también lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. En esa unión los dos se sintieron plenos, ella levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del ninja, la miraba fijamente y antes de que pudiera volver a hablar sentía los labios de él.

Fue un beso tímido al principio, se volvieron a mirar y comenzaron a devorarse de forma pasional. Kakashi recorría la espalda de Maia, ella se había sujeto a su cuello y le acariciaba dulcemente el pelo. Querían sentir mas el uno del otro, el ninja agarro el cuello del kimono de Maia y comenzó a abrirlo lentamente, se encontró con el cuello y el pecho de ella al descubierto. Agacho la cabeza y comenzó a besar la piel de la chica, ella temblaba un poco por la inesperada acción, su respiración se agitaba y no pensaba con claridad.

-¡ah!- exclamo Maia de placer- Kaka…shi- susurro entrecortadamente.

Como si ese suspiro fuera una alarma, el ninja se separo de la chica y le dio la espalda, Maia se había quedado estática, semidesnuda y sin que decir.

-es mejor que te vayas- le dijo sin mirarla- mañana tengo que irme temprano y ya es tarde-

-pero…ahora…nosotros- no atinaba que decir.

-Esto no puede ser bueno ni para ti ni para mi- se giro un poco- tu cuando acabes con tu misión te iras y yo estoy a gusto solo, no necesito de nadie-

Maia abrió los ojos de sorpresa, la estaba echando de su lado sin intentar siquiera una relación, se sintió triste, el primer hombre por el que sentía algo así la rechazaba sin miramientos. Giro sobre sus talones y salio como estaba por la ventana. Kakashi no quiso verla marchar pero cuando noto la brisa entendió que ya no estaba en la casa. Continuo andando para la cocina llego a una pared y con la rabia acumulada le pego un puñetazo que dejo un boquete enorme y alguna magulladura en su mano. Eso era lo mejor, o así lo quería pensar él, si llegasen a intentar algo seguro que por alguna causa se separarían y quería evitar cualquier despedida triste.

------------------------X----------------------X----------------------------X-------------------------

El alba comenzaba a despuntar en la villa y algunas gentes comenzaban su trabajo, una silueta recorría los tejados rápidamente solo visible antes los ojos entrenados. Se paro en una casa y busco con la mirada la ventana que requería su atención, la encontró abierta y con una silueta sentada en el quicio con el mismo vestido blanco que se pegaba a su cuerpo igual a la vez que fue hasta esa habitación. Suspiro y desapareció en una voluta de humo.

La figura de la ventana levanto la vista al tiempo que el ninja desaparecía, se quedo mirando el tejado.

-Kakashi- susurro Maia para si.

Se llevo un dedo a la boca y acaricio suavemente sus labios, recordaba perfectamente el tacto y el calor que desprendía el hombre, lo dichosa que se sintió cuando estuvo en sus brazos y el amargo sabor que le dejaron sus palabras. Unos pasos apresurados la sacaron de sus recuerdos. La puerta se abrió de golpe y en ella aparecieron dos de sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Estuvimos celebrando que mi Sakurita esta a salvo hasta altas horas de la madrugada- le pregunto chillando Jin.

-déjala en paz, no ves que se fue a divertir con Kakashi- le guiño un ojo la mulata- y dime, ¿es tan bueno en la cama como tiene pinta?-

-…- la chica se quedo sorprendida por la pregunta, Lola era la única persona que conocía que pensaba en el sexo las veinticuatro horas del día- no paso nada, ni pasara, él se ha ido a una misión que le tendrá ocupado por varios meses y nosotros solo tenemos licencia para un año en este país, así que no lo volveré a ver- volvió la vista a la ventana.

-Tanto mejor, así te puedes dedicar a seducirme, espera que aquí te voy- pero antes de que el alto pudiera acercarse a la chica, Lola lo había mandado de una patada contra la pared.

-Lo siento mucho- le dijo la chica a Maia cuando se acerco a ella- si quieres te dejo alguno de los míos, un clavo quita a otro, o eso dicen-

-Gracias, pero no- le sonrió la chica- estoy mejor sola- miro a sus dos compañeros- por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Green?- los otros dos se miraron entre si y se quedaron pálidos.

-¡dios! Nos olvidamos al capitán en el bar durmiendo la mona- grito asustada Lola.

-¡agh! vamos a por él que si no se mosquea y no hay quien lo aguante-

Salieron corriendo dejando a Maia sola, esta sonrió con dulzura, desde que formaba grupo con ellos este tipo de situaciones se daban a diario y eso la divertía mucho. Giro la cara a la ventana y levanto la vista al cielo despejado.

-Kakashi- volvió a susurrar la chica.

-----------------------------X-----------------------X---------------------------X--------------------

Llevaba cerca de dos días en camino, le faltaba poco para llegar a Suna, una vez allí se reuniría con el ermitaño que le pondría al día con la misión que tenían que desempeñar. Aun no sabia como Jiraiya no había acabado la misión, o era muy complicada o estaba en algún local de poca reputación rodeado de jóvenes. De cualquier forma sus misiones siempre acababan en éxito, menos una en la que había implicada cierta chica que no le salía de la cabeza y su antiguo compañero, eso fue una trampa del destino en toda regla. Suspiro. No sabia porque las cosas eran tan difíciles, se gustaban y podrían estar juntos, el problema principal era que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estar solo y como siempre parecía que pasaba de todo siempre sus relaciones acababan en gritos, lloros y con un portazo a su puerta. No es que no le gustase la compañía de una mujer es solo que ellas siempre hablan y él encuentra en el silencio la mejor comunicación, en las misiones de grupo es lo mismo, cuando tienes un mismo objetivo solo necesitas mirarte con tu compañero para saber que piensa no necesitas hablar para nada pues en una relación es lo mismo, con mirarse a los ojos debería de bastar para saber que se quiere. Pero no, las mujeres siempre quieren hablar, descifrar, desmenuzar y observar la relación, no les llega con estar con el ser amado tienen esa manía de controlar lo todo. Volvió a suspirar.

Ya veía las puertas de la ciudad, se acerco y mientras esperaba que el guardia verificase la autenticidad del visado intento sacar de sus pensamientos a Maia. Cuando por fin pudo entrar busco rápidamente el hostal donde estaría el otro ninja de Konoha, recorría las calles lo mas rápido posible sin prestar mucha atención a lo que había a su alrededor pero una tienda lo hizo pararse en seco. En el escaparate había un gran cartel que rezaba: "- las increíbles y sensuales aventuras de una alumna y su profesor- en formato manga y para mayores de edad". Eso era lo que le gustaba leer a ella, esos dibujos pervertidos. Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar a la chica. Siguió su camino hasta el hostal, allí se registro y pregunto por su compañero, el recepcionista le dio la dirección del bar donde solía ir el ninja.

Kakashi miro la tarjeta que le había entregado el hombre, era roja y con unas letras en dorado, "Púb. La Orquídea, donde nuestras mas bellas flores florecen". Se quedo viendo la tarjeta, ese sitio no le gustaba en absoluto, le recordaba mucho a una casa de citas y no le hacia mucha gracia que lo vieran entrar allí, en cuanto encontrase a su compañero le daría una charla sobre la disciplina y los valores si es que no estaba muy borracho todavía. Se puso a recorrer las calles hasta llegar a la puerta del local y como supuso era uno de alterne, veía como salían a la calle chicas hermosas a despedir a sus clientes, resignado se dispuso a preguntar por el otro ninja. Se acerco a una joven que se disponía a entrar.

-perdona, por casualidad, ¿no habrás visto a un ninja de mi país ahí dentro?- le dijo amablemente a la chica.

-¿Konoha?- pregunto la joven, Kakashi asintió- uy, ¿que pasa con vosotros chicos que venís todos a divertiros aquí?- abrió la puerta invitándolo a pasar, él la siguió- ¿sois todos tan guapos y simpáticos?-

-no se si seremos guapos y simpáticos, nunca me fijo en esas cosas- le contesto el ninja sonriendo-¿Dónde esta mi compañero?-

-en la salita especial, le gusta mucho eses servicios, es un poco mayor pero muy simpático- le sonrió la chica- por cierto, ¿tu no querrás un servicio especial mío, verdad?- se acerco peligrosamente a Kakashi.

-Um, no gracias, estoy de misión, si tal otro día – intento alejar a la chica.

-Que pena, con lo mono que eres te dejaría gratis el primero- le lanzo un beso y continuo por un pasillo estrecho que daba a una puerta dorada- es aquí, si cambias de idea pregunta por mi, soy Maya- le guiño un ojo y se fue.

**-¿Maya? Se parece a Maia, no, no debo pensar en ella sino no podré concentrarme, entrare aquí y hablare con Jiraiya, haremos la misión y me volveré**-pensó Kakashi, se dispuso ha abrir la puerta.

Puso la mano en el pomo y giro despacio para ver la situación en el interior. Se encontró en una habitación circular con una fuente en el medio, alrededor cojines de múltiples colores estaban puestos en el suelo, las chicas en bikini de llamativos colores llevaban bandejas con diferentes manjares y licores; un olor de especias le inundo las fosas nasales, le mareaba todo aquello, escucho una risa muy grave procedente del fondo, sin duda un hombre y seguro su compañero. Se acerco con cuidado esquivando a las chicas que se le acercaban ofreciendo le cosas e incluso a ellas mismas, se estaba poniendo de mal humor, esos sitios no le gustaban y se lo haría saber a ese ninja pervertido. Se planto delante de una cortina de seda azul donde detrás en una salita mas recogida se encontraba el hombre, deslizo la tela y al ver como estaba casi se cae del susto.

-Hombre, Kakashi, ¿y tu por aquí?- pregunto sonriendo el compañero- no pensé que te gustasen estos sitios-se rió escandalosamente mientras las cinco chicas a su alrededor reían con él.

-Jiraiya, como supuse estarías rodeado de chicas-se recupero del susto el ninja y se sentó enfrente del hombre.

-Joijoijoi, Studane siempre me envía a este tipo de trabajos porque sabe que soy el mejor- se tomo un trago- pero luego se enfada cuando le muestro los recibos- se rió otra vez.

-No me extraña si le enseñas las de sitios como este- declino el ofrecimiento de una bebida por parte de una chica- y dime, ¿de que misión se trata?-

-No, no, hora de divertirse, ya hablaremos mañana- siguió bebiendo e hizo que Kakashi bebiese- por cierto, ¿Dónde dejaste al bombón extranjero? Creo recordar que Studane me comento que os llevabais demasiado bien- puso cara de pervertido.

-Tu también, vaya panda de chismosos, no somos nada- se bebió de un trago su vaso.

La fiesta continua hasta altas horas de la noche, después de llevar cinco horas bebiendo Kakashi estaba muy hablador y Jiraiya se aprovechaba de la situación.

-y dime, muchacho, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Maia?- le puso un brazo por los hombros.

-No va, cuando me di cuenta de que sentía algo pedí hacer esta misión- se tomo otro vaso de golpe.

-¿y la dejaste sin despedirte de ella?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Nop, vino a mi casa la noche antes de que me fuera y…jejeje- otro vaso más.

-¿y te acostaste con ella, no?- puso sonrisa pervertida.

-Nop, a eso íbamos, estaba semidesnuda pero la rechace- un vaso más.

-¿Cómo que rechazaste a una chica semejante cuando se te estaba entregando en bandeja de plata?- bramo escandalizado el ermitaño.

-Sip, tenia muchas ganas pero si después de que pasara algo me iba, seria peor, así que lo mas fácil era rechazarla- bebió otro poco- bueno, fácil no fue, tuve que darme dos duchas de agua fría para poder ir relajado a la cama- volvió a beber- que dura es la vida de soltero-

Jiraiya quedo sorprendido de lo hablador que estaba Kakashi, tenia fama de que nunca se emborrachaba por más que bebiese, pero esa noche no paraba de beber y de hablar, la chica le había afectado más de lo que suponía. Enamorarse es siempre complicado pero si aun por encima sumamos a Kakashi en la operación es aun mas difícil, ese chico que él supiese no le duraban las novias ni una semana. Le recordaba a su alumno el cuarto Hokage, le pasaba lo mismo que a Kakashi salvo que cuando se encontró con la que fue su esposa ya no pudo hacer nada, quedo rendido a los pies de esa mujer y a este le pasaba lo mismo, había encontrado a la chica perfecta para él y la estaba rechazando. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, en sus novelas aun picantillas siempre había amor y estaba decidido a hacer de cupido de esta pareja, Kakashi y Maia estarían juntos sino dejaría de escribir sus libros. Imponiendo se ese reto volvió a reparar en el ninja ebrio que tenia a su lado, seguía hablando y bebiendo, su estado empeoraba por momentos, estaba recordando batallitas de cuando era joven.

La noche para ellos había terminado, a la mañana siguiente tendrían que ponerse a trabajar aunque no sabia si podrían con la resaca que de seguro tendrían al despertar.

--------------X--------------------------------X----------------------------------X-----------------

¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusto? Se que tarde mucho pero la primera parte la escribí como seis veces y aun así no me acaba de convencer, las despedidas son difíciles y mas si están esos dos de por medio; se que es corto pero menos da una piedra. En fin, lo que si me gusto mucho fue la parte de Kakashi borracho hablando de cualquier cosa con Jiraiya. Ah, también me encanta meter al ermitaño de por medio es un personaje muy divertido y quita tensión a todas las escenas.

Bueno, por mi parte no tengo mucho más que decir, bueno si dos cositas de nada. La primera es que no os preocupéis por Maia que ya aparecerá y la segunda que voy a empezar otra historia, pero esta será de Bleach (otra serie que me encanta y que estoy enganchada), tratara de la historia de Byakuya con Hisana, el relato serán capítulos normales y estará ambientado cerca de 50 años antes que la historia de Ichigo, como es una historia de amor no esperéis ninguna batalla ni ningún personaje del mundo humano. Bueno, espero que me apoyéis en esta historia también o por lo menos leerla para darme la opinión, intentare actualizar una cada semana, una semana Naruto otra Bleach.

No os enfadéis por la tardanza de esta vez, eso se debe a que mi portátil tiene fastidiado el wifi y como aun no fui a mi casa que es donde tengo Internet no puedo subir los capis, lo siento pero en peor situación estoy yo que no puedo ni ver mi correo.

Ahora si que ya termine, espero algún reviews con opiniones, please!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER EXTRA**

Nada. No podía ver, ni oír, ni oler, ni sentir. La oscuridad me rodeaba, no sabia que hacer, la desesperación se albergaba en mí y solo sentía desasosiego. Rojo. Veía unos orbes rojos como el fuego, eran tan intensos que atravesaban mi alma. Una mano acaricio mi mejilla derecha mientras una voz calida pero masculina me llamaba.

-Ama, despierte- dijo la voz.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y lo que contemple me dejo impresionada, Itachi tumbado a mi lado en una mullida cama me acariciaba dulcemente, enfoque mejor y vi que ambos estábamos desnudos. Una nueva mano me acaricio la espalda y gire para ver quien era, mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando comprobé que otro Itachi semidesnudo se arrodillaba enfrente de la cama y me ofrecía una copa. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron otros tantos Itachis, cada cual con algún objeto o vestimenta que me ofrecían fielmente como mis vasallos, de sus bocas lo único que pronunciaban era la palabra: ama. Un calor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo cuando baraje la posibilidad de que eses hombres harían cualquier cosa que yo les ordenara, mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para decidir que hacer. Lo tuve claro, me apetecía un baño de espuma.

Una piscina de tibia agua con infinidad de burbujas se extendía a mí alrededor, varias manos recorrían mi cuerpo y mi pelo con mucha delicadeza mientras palabras de adoración salían de sus bocas, bocas que recorrían mi cuerpo dándome cantidad de sensaciones placenteras.

-Ama, es hora- dijo el Itachi en el cual estaba yo apoyada- si, debéis ir sino vuestros compañeros estarán perdidos- dijo otro Itachi que acababa de surgir entre las aguas de mis piernas.

Todo comenzó a moverse de una forma vertiginosa, como de un terremoto se tratase, sentí un fuerte agarre en mis hombros y una voz que me llamaba, todo se desvanecía poco a poco. Vislumbre claramente la cara que tenia enfrente de mí y que ahora mismo estaba en mi cuarto.

-Venga, despierta de una vez Lola- decía alegremente el idiota de Jin- ¿sabes que día es hoy?-

-el día de tu funeral imbecil- le propine un derechazo que lo lanzo hasta la pared del pasillo.

-¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto Maia apoyada en el quicio de mi puerta- ¿volvió a intentar meterte mano mientras dormías?-

-ojala- bufe malhumorada- me despertó cuando estaba en la mejor parte del sueño-

-¿otra vez un sueño guarro?- pregunto esta vez Green que se había acercado al notar el barullo- lo tuyo no tiene remedio Jin, siempre haces lo mismo- le comento al chico que seguía empotrado.

-¿soñaste otra vez con Itachi?- quiso saber mi amiga.

-mejor que eso, soñé que tenia un harem de Itachis y estaban todos bajo mis ordenes, hacían lo que yo quería, todo lo que deseaba- estaba empezando a babear- ¿sabes lo que supondría eso si fuera verdad?-

-si, que no ibas a poder sentarte en una buena temporada- comento Maia mientras se alejaba hacia su cuarto.

-Que bruta eres, eso no lo dice una señorita- le reprochaba Green, suspiro- arregla te rápido que vamos a una reunión con la Hokage para hablar de Akatsuki-

-Vale, vale, pero despega a Jin de ahí que parece una mosca esmagada- le respondí mientras cerraba la puerta para vestirme.

Desde que llegamos a ese país lo único que hacíamos era intentar capturar a ese grupo de delincuentes, la verdad era que no me importaría detener a Itachito y luego someterlo a un interrogatorio intenso, se me eriza la piel al pensarlo. Siempre vamos a hablar con esa tia rubia para que nos comente las ultimas nuevas y luego salimos a una misión o nos quedamos sin hacer nada, es aburrido, sobretodo desde que Green descubrió la comida autóctona ya que se pasa las horas encerrado en la cocina probando los distintos platos, Jin intenta seducir a la Hokage y la anda invitando siempre que puede a ese licor de arroz y Maia…ese es otro caso aparte, desde que se fue ese ninja plateado esta mas pasota que nunca.

Me preocupa esta tranquilidad, tengo tanto tiempo libre que ya no me quedan solteros que conocer, tuve que repetir chico en el mismo mes y eso nunca me ha gustado. Iruka esta convaleciente luego de una de nuestras noches, Genma esta de baja por una hernia en la ingle, Izumo y Kotetsu descubrieron luego de unas cuantas noches juntos que se querían mas de la cuenta y se fueron a divertirse por su cuenta, tengo a los menores de 16 vetados por Studane; ya no me queda nadie con quien jugar. Bueno, miento, aun queda Gai pero aun tengo amor propio y no estoy tan desesperada como para salir con él. Cuando acabemos la charla con la Hokage me acercare a hablar con Sakura que hace bastante que no estoy con ella, como siempre esta ocupada con el hospital nunca consigo quedar con ella más de una hora.

-buenos días guapa- grito Jin abriendo la puerta de un golpe- ya llego tu papaíto-

-No grites y de padre nada que podrías ser mi hijo- contesto la rubia molesta.

-Pero si estas de lo mejor, nadie te echaría tu edad- se sentó en la mesa el alto- además, me gustan las mujeres maduras, tiene mas experiencia-

-Dejando de lado tus piropos y todo eso- intervine cansada de la misma escena todos los días- podríamos centrarnos en la misión-

-Si, tienes razón- confirmo Studane- por ahora dejareis lo de Akatsuki, tengo desde hace un mes un equipo tras una pista y por ahora no hay mayores movimientos por parte del grupo- se acomodo en la silla- así pues, dentro de poco se celebraran los exámenes chunnin y tendremos la colaboración del país del viento, dentro de poco vendrá el Kazekage para hablar de los preparativos- nos miro uno a uno- vuestra misión hasta nueva orden será proteger a los aliados para que no les pase nada-

-Genial, ¿es que no se saben cuidar solitos?- pregunte molesta, lo que menos me apetecía era estar de niñera.

-Si que saben, pero ya hemos tenido varios intentos de acabar con su vida y una ayuda no les vendría mal- se me quedo mirando- así que ya sabéis e intentar no acosarlos, ¿vale?

Con un sí cansado nos fuimos del despacho, las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro. Jin dijo algo de una cita y Green hablaba de una verdulería nueva que quería conocer, así que Maia y yo nos encaminados al hospital para buscar a Sakura. El camino no es que fuera muy entretenido, Maia estaba como ausente, cosa que le pasa más a menudo que antes y yo la verdad estaba recordando el sueño de esa noche. Quería que se hiciera realidad, estos idiotas tenían la técnica de multiplicación de cuerpo y no tenían imaginación ninguna para utilizarla, solo la usaban en batallas y combates. Yo llevo aquí unos meses y ya encontré un uso más interesante a esa técnica, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Llegamos al hospital inmersa cada una en nuestros pensamientos, buscamos a la chica y la encontramos dando una clase práctica a los nuevos médicos, tuvimos que esperar por ella mas de una hora.

-por fin sales- le grite cansada de esperar- tengo hambre y no podíamos irnos sin ti-

-lo siento- se disculpo con una vocecita suave- es que se alargo un poco por las preguntas de los chicos- se acerco a nosotras- ¿Dónde vamos a comer?-

-mientras no sea el Ichiraku para no encontrarnos a Naruto todo me vale- conteste mientras nos encaminábamos a la salida.

-Han abierto un sitio nuevo aquí al lado, así me da tiempo para hacer las rondas de la tarde- comento la pelirosa.

Nos acercamos al sitio propuesto y cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que era una hamburguesería, no es que me hiciera mucha ilusión pero si era verdad que hacia tiempo que no comía ese tipo de comida. Nos sentamos en la única mesa que quedaba libre, porque aunque fuera increíble estaba hasta los topes de gente, ni que fuera un restaurante de cinco tenedores. Pedimos un menú cada una y nos pusimos a charlar tranquilamente sobre cosas triviales, poco a poco fui acercando el tema hasta el punto que me interesaba.

-¿sabes algo de Sasuke?- pregunte directamente a Sakura-

-n…no- casi se atraganta con la pregunta- ¿a que viene eso?-

-pues no se, tal vez por que es el chico que te secuestro, se aprovecho de ti y luego te abandono, otra vez- dije de carrerilla, a estas alturas de nuestra amistad me sabia bien su vida- sin olvidarnos que mojas las bragas en cuanto escuchas su nombre-

-¿Qué mojo lo que?-

-quiere decir que te gusta mucho el chico- hablo por primera vez en la comida Maia- es una expresión un poco mal sonante-

-dejando de lado mi modo de hablar, ¿Qué contestas?-

-ya dije que no, no tengo noticias de él- la cara se le entristeció- además Studane a dado la orden de que no se comunique nada sobre el tema, así que aunque haya información no sabré nada-

-¿y? sal a buscarlo, seguro que él desea estar contigo- la intente reconfortar un poco.

-De todas maneras, si él no viene a verte es porque no le interesas o porque tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer- comento Maia- te recomiendo que te busques a otro que este mas cerca-

-Eso no ayuda- le grite- ¿no ves que Sakura esta demasiado enamorada como para olvidarlo?- increíblemente dije eso, yo que estoy en contra de las relaciones monogamas.

-Sé que el volverá- dijo con convicción la chica- en cuanto logre su venganza y su hermano este muerto, volverá e intentare estar con él- sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Qué quiere matar a Itachito?- me levante de la silla impresionada- ¿y eso porque?-

-¿tal vez porque tu "juguetito" se cepillo a toda la familia Uchiha?- el sarcasmo era notable- y claro, eso al chaval le marco de por vida, así que se dedico a entrenar para poder vengarse- comento Maia- se fue con Orochimaru, un ninja repudiado, consiguió lo que buscaba y se dedico desde entonces a la caza de su hermano- nos quedamos mirando la extrañadas- me lo comento tu sensei al poco de que te encontraran- se encogió de hombros y comenzó a leer su librito.

-Sigo sin ver cual es el problema, debería intentar disfrutar de su hermano- dije convencida.

-¿Cómo que no lo ves?- levanto la voz Sakura escandalizada- mato a toda su familia, incluido sus padres. ¿no crees que es motivo suficiente para vengarse?-

-pues no, por lo menos a él le queda alguien de su sangre vivo- comente, me estaban viniendo a la cabeza varias imágenes de mi infancia- nosotros nos criamos sin familia y míranos, no salimos tan mal-

-no, que va- interrumpió Maia- solo sois una ninfomana, un fiestero y uno con doble personalidad-

-no nos olvidemos de una pervertida que lee porno- le dije ya enfadada por esa descripción.

-Te recuerdo que el porno esta legalizado y aceptado, mientras que la ninfomanía es una enfermedad.-

Sakura estaba mirándonos como discutimos la siguiente media hora como si fuera un partido de tenis. Al final, nos cansamos de gritar y Maia desapareciendo en una voluta de humo, dejando nos a Sakura y a mí ha pagar la cuenta. Cada vez mas enfadada acompañe a la pelirosa al hospital y luego decidí dar un paseo para relajarme, por que sino llegaría a casa y montaría otra escena mas.

Iba tranquilamente por el parque viendo parejitas felices haciendo se arrumacos y me estaban dando envidia, yo nunca me había enamorado de verdad, solo me obsesiono y siempre acaba igual, en desastre. Mis relaciones son de una sola noche y poco mas, he intentado con muchos hombres diferentes una relación medianamente estable; pero no sé porque siempre acabo aburriendo me de ellos. Desde que tengo uso de razón he gustado al sexo masculino, incluso de niña se me acercaban e intentaban cosas, pero al llevar desde pequeña en la Academia siempre me defendía bien y les manda de una patada bien lejos, parecido con lo que hago con Jin. Así que tristemente aunque lo intente no encuentro al hombre con el que quiera estar el resto de mi vida.

Seguía pensando en mis cosas cuando vi a un ninja de otra villa andando sospechosamente cerca de la torre de la Hokage, no me lo pensé dos veces y fui a ver que pasaba. Me acerque por detrás y sin hacer ruido, el ninja parecía que vigilaba a alguien, en cuanto hizo un movimiento me lance hacia él inmovilizando lo. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando casi al mismo tiempo que yo lo alcanzaba otro ataque se nos echaba encima, una masa de arena nos rodeo aprisionando nos. Mire al ninja vigilado y me encontré unos ojos claros observando me detenidamente, note que se desaflojaba el agarre y caí al suelo. Se acerco y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar, yo seguía anonadada y casi no podía moverse, tiro de mi fuertemente y una nueva masa de arena nos rodeo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una explosión, el ninja se había inmolado.

-¿estas herida?- me pregunto fríamente- eres una de las extranjera ¿verdad?-

Yo seguía sin habla, en ese momento mi cabeza no funcionaba y en mi estomago sentía una presión como si estuvieran bailando me dentro; él me miraba con esos ojos hipnotizantes y sin decir nada mas, estábamos rodeados de una esfera dura de arena y en esa oscuridad di rienda a mis deseos.

No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que salí del restaurante con las chicas pero la noche ya estaba avanzada y no había nadie por la calle. Yo seguía recordando a mi pelirrojo y sus ojos, no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, era como una droga. Llegue a casa y encontré a todos reunidos en el salón con unas fotos y unas carpetas en la mesa.

-por fin te dignas aparecer- se quejo Green- llevamos horas buscándote, nos enviaron esta tarde la información sobre los del país del viento- me entrego una carpeta de color rojo- ten, tenemos que custodiar al Kazegake-

-¿Dónde has estado?- me pregunto Maia que estaba sentada a mi vera- tienes arena por el hombro- me informo mi amiga.

-creo que voy a olvidarme de Itachi por el momento- le comunique si apartar la vista de la foto que tenia en las manos.

-¿y ese cambio a que se debe?- quiso saber Jin esta vez.

-Por que esta misión se esta poniendo mas interesante de lo que me imaginaba- comente dejando la foto de Gaara en la mesa mientras sonreía satisfecha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué os ha parecido? Se que he tardado mucho pero eso es culpa de los estudios y de que mi portátil tiene estropeado el wifi. Ahora mismo estoy subiendo el capitulo desde el ordenador de un amigo.

Bueno, en general, a mi este capitulo me ha gustado mucho, ya se que no va sobre Maia y Kakashi pero tenia muchas ganas de hablar de uno de mis personajes favoritos (no es Itachi aunque bien podría, pero no tengo tanta cabeza para escribir tres vidas de personajes en una historia, ¬¬ soy un poco cortita), Lola.

Me encanta la imagen del sueño, seguro que ha mas de una también le gustaría tener uno parecido. Es que Lola tiene razón, estos ninjas no usan sus técnicas para divertirse y así se desaprovechan.

En fin, prometo que el siguiente ira de la parejita y volverán las misiones y todo eso. La verdad que este capitulo era como uno extra para dejar pasar un periodo de tiempo con la última acción de la vida de Kakashi y Maia, así parecería como si hubiera pasado el tiempo de verdad(o eso es lo que intento).

Espero algún review por caridad y tal.

Nos leemos.


	15. Chapter 15

El viento soplaba con fuerza contra los cristales de la posada, las tormentas de arena en ese país eran horribles, y eso q den

El viento soplaba con fuerza contra los cristales de la posada, las tormentas de arena en ese país eran horribles, y eso que dentro de la ciudad que estaba protegida por las murallas no se notaba tanto.

Llevaban cerca de un mes y no habían avanzado nada, ese sitio era más infranqueable que cualquier banco. Si entraban con una técnica de ocultamiento los sensores antitecnicas se activaban, si lo intentaban con una técnica de cambiazo se le deshacía por los malditos sensores. Sus técnicas ninjas no servian para nada así que de esa forma no podían entrar, Jiraiya consiguió entrar un par de veces pero se distraía con cualquier cosa y no hacia nada.

Se estaba comenzando a desesperar, odiaba que las misiones de espionaje no salieran bien, pero es que sin poder hacer los procedimientos básicos no conseguirían nada. Lo que no entendía era como una organización criminal podía regentar un burdel, a quien en su sano juicio siendo un asesino se le da por tener a un puñado de chicas trabajando para él. Vale que el sitio fuera conocido en toda la comarca y que tuviera gran fama, por lo que debía dar muchos beneficios, pero lo que mas le mosqueaba de todo es que sabia a ciencia cierta que los integrantes de la organización eran clientes habituales. Estaban tan cerca y él no podía ni espiarlos ni atraparlos, era una impotencia que no soportaba.

Además de que cada vez que no tenia nada que hacer cierta chica se le aparecía en su cabeza semidesnuda y poniendo ojitos tiernos, eso lo desesperaba y mucho. Su compañero no era de ayuda, solo hacia dormir todo el día y dedicarse a visitar los sitios de poca reputación que había en la ciudad, según él para conseguir mas información del burdel y poder colarnos dentro; según yo, lo hace para pasar el rato y aprovecharse del dinero que le ingresa Konoha mes a mes por las misiones de largo periodo. Así no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio, incluso pedimos ayuda al Kazekage para infiltrarnos pero gracias a los exámenes chunnin se tuvo que ir y nos quedamos con el culo al aire, ahora solo podemos esperar y que se nos ocurra una idea genial para poder entrar.

Ya a anochecido, dentro de poco despertara Jiraiya y me contara que estuvo preguntando por allí y por allá sin ningún resultado positivo, dirá lo de siempre, que ese sitio tiene mas seguridad para entrar que cualquier banco, cosa que ya sabemos.

Se abre una puerta y aparece el sanin con cara de sueño y un yukata medio abierto, se sienta con cuidado en el sofá enfrente de Kakashi y sonríe.

-¿esa sonrisa significa que has conseguido algo o simplemente pasaste buena noche?- pregunto el mas joven.

-que borde estas desde que dejamos la villa, no ver a Maia te pone de mal humor- borro la sonrisa en cuanto vio que su compañero ensombrecía el semblante- mas que noticias tengo una buena noticia-

-¿han desactivado los sensores? ¿A volado el edificio con Akatsuki dentro?-

-no, pero la ayuda que pedí hace dos semanas a Konoha ha llegado ayer mismo-

-¿Qué ayuda has pedido sin yo enterarme?- le grito el ninja.

-¿no te lo comente?- vio a su amigo negar con la cabeza- se me habrá olvidado, como tengo tantas cosas que pensar…jejeje- se rasco la nuca.

-Bueno, da igual, pero no entiendo a quien pudieron haber mandado. Si yo, un jounin y tu uno de los sanin no fuimos capaces de entrar, no se quien podría hacerlo- respondió suspirando.

¡Ay, Kakashi, Kakashi! Que verde estas aun- con tono de ser un padre hablando con un hijo- tú y yo no pudimos entrar por razones evidentes-

-¿Qué son? Por que yo no las veo- respondió cansado de esta conversación.

-Que somos hombres, que solo podemos entrar como clientes y no nos dejan movernos libremente por el sitio- puso cara seria- además el único tio que hay dentro es el encargado que es la mano derecha de uno de los miembros de organización-

-Vamos, que le dijiste a Studane que te enviara un refuerzo femenino para que haga de prostituta y consiga infiltrarse- ya había entendido el plan del viejo verde.

-Decir, decir, no se lo dije con esa palabra, más bien mencione que tenia que ser una chica bonita que trabajase en el sector servicios- dijo en un susurro.

-Jiraiya ¿te das cuenta que cuando la chica se de cuenta que es un burdel montara un escándalo por no quererse acostar con nadie?- vio al sanin con cara de preocupación- solo espero que no haya mandado a Hinata o a Sakura- se miraron horrorizados un momento- porque una se desmaya en cuanto un fulano se desvista y la otra lo manda de un golpe a la luna, literalmente-

Se quedaron un momento en silencio pensando en las posibles jóvenes que podían ser, Shizume quedaba descartada ya que no permitiría que la Hokage la enviara, Kurenai con eso de la maternidad tampoco, las chicas de la generación de Sakura se supone que no, las de los Anbus la ultima vez que las había visto no es que fueran las mas guapas de la villa, Anko con lo poco femenina que era imposible, con lo cual debían de quedar por lo menos una 25 mujeres de entre 18 – 25 años disponibles para esa misión y lo peor era que no sabían si serian capaces de interpretar el papel de señorita de compañía.

-por cierto Kakashi- el aludido levanto la vista- te tocara ir a ti esta noche a conocer a nuestro refuerzo- dijo el sanin con felicidad.

-¿yo? ¿Porque yo?- pregunto alarmado el ninja- tu tienes experiencia en esos sitios, además de que el encargado te debe conocer como su mejor cliente-

-por eso mismo, a mi me conocen demasiado y seria sospechoso que me enterase antes que nadie de que tienen a una nueva chica justo un día después de que comience a trabajar, ¿no crees?- sentencio el mayor.

-Tienes razón, iré y contactare con ella. Le explicare cual es el plan y como haremos para hablar- dijo serio el peliplateado.

-Hombre, eso es fácil- dijo con una sonrisa Jiraiya- ¿Dónde? En su trabajo y ¿Cómo? En la postura que mas te guste- silencio por parte de Kakashi- venga hombre era broma, jajajajajajaja-

-Pues no lo parecía, la verdad- se fue a su cuarto- voy a preparar la identidad falsa así como un disfraz creíble- se giro para ver a su acompañante- y tu deberías irte a duchar que hueles a colonia de mujer que tira para atrás-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba recorriendo las calles de Suna en palanquín, era parte de su tapadera, se haría pasar por un rico comerciante del país del fuego y para ello tenia que gastar en todos los lujos que tenían los ricos. Se había comprado varios trajes de buena calidad, se tubo que quitar la mascara pero la sustituyo por una barba que tapase esa parte de la cara, peino el pelo dejando el flequillo largo en la parte del ojo del sharingan sino llamaría demasiado la atención.

Estaba un poco nervioso, nunca había ido a un sitio de esos. Mejor dicho, nunca necesito ir a un sitio así, cuando quería compañía femenina la conseguía sin tener que pagar. Pero esta vez era necesario por una misión y se comportaría como se exigía siempre, impecablemente. Jiraiya le había dicho que al llegar pidiera los servicios de una chica llamada Ran y que la tuviera toda la noche para no crear sospechas, ya que los que tienen dinero pueden pagar lo que cuesta los servicios completos. Eso le hacia pensar que el sanin debía de haber probado todo lo posible los diferentes servicios que ofrecía el sitio para poder hacer mas fiable la cita. Lo cual no sabia si era bueno o malo, ya que era una conducta vergonzosa para un ninja pero al mismo tiempo les había servido para la misión actual. Con estos pensamientos llego el palanquín a su meta.

Bajando del transporte con un porte majestuoso se quedo contemplando el edificio que se alzaba enfrente de él. Era un edificio de varias plantas de mármol blanco, cada planta tenía un estilo, en sus remates había diferentes estilos arquitectónicos, en cada esquina del mismo se lazaban torres acabadas con cúpulas arabescas y minaretes que brillaban de diferentes colores por la luz del sol que se ocultaba. En las escaleras que precedían al hall estaba repleto de columnas salomónicas con hojas de acanto recorriéndolas. Parecía un palacio sacado de un cuento para niños, con sultanes, princesas y genios. Le divertía la imagen, el que había diseñado el proyecto tubo claro para que seria el edificio, un castillo lleno de bellas princesas que te deseaban de diferentes maneras.

Subió las escaleras despacio tranquilizando se y metiendo se en el papel que tendría que interpretar esa noche. Toco fuertemente con los nudillos la puerta y en cuestión de segundo le abrió un hombre de 50 años haciendo una reverencia. Entro sin siquiera ver al hombre, se desabrocho el capote esperando a que alguien se lo coguiese, igual que los guantes y el sombrero de copa que llevaba. Quedando ya libre de las prendas de abrigo, se giro encarando al encargado.

-buenas noches- dijo con voz profunda- espero que me tratéis con diligencia puesto que pienso pagar muy bien por los servicios-

-Por supuesto, mi señor- hizo una gran reverencia- si me dice que servicio quiere le atenderán con el mejor, señor…- se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

-Lord Byron- el encargado levanto una ceja- ¿no esperara que le de mi nombre verdadero? Si se descubre que frecuento estos sitios mi imagen quedara dañada y pueden bajar mis tratos y por lo tanto el dinero que entra- saco un fajo de billetes del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se lo puso en la abertura del Kimono del hombre- supongo que esto apaciguara su curiosidad ¿no?-

-Por supuesto, mi señor- volvió a inclinarse- permítame mostrarle el libro de nuestras flores para que pueda elegir- se dirigió a la mesa de recepción que había allí.

-No hace falta- el hombre se paro en seco- llegaron a mis oídos que teníais a una flor nueva- el encargado se le quedo mirando- una orquídea de suma belleza-

-¡ah! Ran, si es muy hermosa pero permítame decirle que tiene un carácter especial- Kakashi no se inmuto- sin embargo, aun cuando es nueva seguro que podrá darle un servicio satisfactorio.

-Eso espero, porque tengo pensado hacer varios negocios en la ciudad y mis noches son muy solitarias- miro fijamente al encargado.

-Por supuesto mi señor- le acerco un libro dorado con una pluma mojada en tinta- si es tan amable de poner su nombre, luego le llevare a sus aposentos-

Luego de haber firmado con el seudónimo, fue conducido por los pasillos de aquel palacete. En cada puerta que estaba entreabierta se podía vislumbrar las diferentes habitaciones, unas con estilo chinesco, otra mas sofisticada, futurista, cada una de ellas con temática diferente; supuso que las chicas irían vestidas a la moda del lugar donde trabajasen. Se podía escuchar el barullo de voces roncas entremezcladas con risas suaves, así como olores de especias que llenaban los sentidos. Siguieron subiendo escaleras y pasando pasillos hasta que el encargado se paro en el primer escalón de una escalera de caracol muy larga.

-esta es la entrada a sus aposentos, suba la escalera y se encontrara la única puerta que hay- se inclino haciendo una reverencia- esta todo preparado, si deseara algo mas o algo no fuera de su agrado, en su habitación hay una cuerda que conecta con el servicio y en menos de dos minutos tendrá alguien atendiéndole-

Se fue rápidamente dejando al ninja allí parado, comenzó a subir las escaleras contento de que el lugar de encuentro fuera en una de las torres del edificio, así no tendría que estar tan atento por si los espiaran. Llego enfrente de la puerta y entro decidido, se encontró con una enorme habitación circular de color crema, estaba decorada con múltiples telas transparentes de diferentes colores que colgaban del techo, anduvo un poco más para inspeccionar el sitio. Por el suelo vio desparramado cientos de cojines mullidos, así mismo noto algún que otro mueble en algunos lugares del espacio, había lámparas de luces de colores que se mezclaban unas con otras. Cuanto mas se sumergía en ese ámbito mas notaba que cerca de la única ventana que tenia la habitación se encontraba una estructura liviana que se hallaba en penumbra solo iluminada por la luna del cielo de esa noche, era una haima hecha con sedas de colores fuego debajo de ella se encontraba una enorme cama circular.

Se sentó en ella y se pasó una mano por la cara, estaba cansado de fingir, todo eso lo agotaba más que una sesión de entrenamiento con Naruto. Se tumbo para relajarse antes de que llegase la infiltrada, teniendo los ojos cerrados le llego un olor dulzor que lo amodorraba , seria algún tipo de incienso de tierras lejanas, cuanto mas tiempo estaba mas dormido se quedaba, estaba bajando la guardia y sabia que estaba mal pero se estaba tan a gusto en ese lugar. Era como si todas las preocupaciones desaparecieran y en su lugar solo había serenidad, ahora entendía por que a Jiraiya le gustaba tanto esos lugares, en estos sitios no había muerte ni desesperación, solo un sinfín de placeres. Supuso que para cada hombre los placeres serian muy personales, ya que para él antes que una apasionada noche de amor con una joven hermosa prefería una noche de descanso sin pesadillas y sin tener que estar atento al más mínimo ruido.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no noto la puerta abrirse ni la sombra que se colaba por ella. Sus pasos apenas sonaban en el piso de piedra, se acerco sigilosamente a la cama. Contemplo al hombre que allí yacía y una pequeña sonrisa le apareció en el rostro, estaba tan dormido que no la había notado, esa era su oportunidad.

Lo comenzó a desvestir con cuidado de no despertarlo, le hizo gracia la barba que llevaba, no le quedaba nada bien, también se la quito. Cuando por fin acabo de desvestirlo lo tapo con la sabana y lo giro quedando ella encima de su espalda. Se sentó a horcajadas de él y comenzó a extender el aceite por la espalda del hombre dando pequeños masajes.

De la boca del ninja se podía escuchar leves gemidos, parecía que le gustaba lo que le hacían. En verdad era placentero, aunque de vez en cuando le dolía un poco algún hueso; como en ese momento, le dolía mucho el hombro izquierdo, era como si se lo estuvieran retorciendo, además de notar un peso encima de él. No lo pensó mas, se deshizo del agarre del enemigo quedando encima de este con un antebrazo presionándole la traquea. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando reconoció al intruso.

-tu- su mente se quedo en blanco- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-hola, Kakashi, yo también me alegro de verte- le respondió irónica- soy el apoyo de Konoha, es obvio-

Se quedo anonadado, sabría que seria alguna ninja que conocía pero no que pudiera ser ella, eso era lo peor que podía ocurrirle. No avanzaban con la misión y aun por encima ahora tenia que sumarle a todo eso a la única mujer que no salía de su cabeza, esa misión cada vez se ponía mejor.

-si no te importa, quitarme el brazo del cuello que me estoy ahogando- le demando la morena seria.

-perdona- se apuro a separarse de ella levantándose de la cama- ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?- pregunto alarmado dando se cuenta que estaba desnudo.

-En la silla de tu derecha- le contesto ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba por la habitación.

-¿Por qué me la quitaste?- pregunto ceñudo.

-Por que no podía aguantarme mas las ganas de sentir tu piel- vio como el hombre quedaba con la boca abierta- no, idiota, te quite la ropa porque estabas dormido y molestaba para darte el masaje-

-¡ah!- suspiro mas tranquilo-¿pero para que me querías darme el masaje?-

-porque ese es el servicio que contrataste esta noche- explico mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos cojines del suelo- si al irte, al encargado no huele el bálsamo que utilizo para los masajes pensara que algo raro ha pasado y mi tapadera se ira al traste-

-tiene sentido- se paso la mano por el pelo- gírate que voy a vestirme.

-¿Por qué? Ya te vi desnudo y no me voy a asustar- miro para él- total para lo que hay-

-que te gires- le grito. Odiaba cuando se ponía así.

Una vez vestido, se fue a sentar enfrente de ella en otro de los cojines, ella le ofreció una fuente con fruta. Cojio una manzana, la miro seriamente.

-¿así que tu eres la espía?- ella afirmo con la cabeza- ¿descubriste algo relevante?

-¿aparte de que pagan una miseria y están esclavizadas? No mucho- vio como Kakashi la miraba enfadado- solo se que si es verdad que el negocio era propiedad de uno de Akatsuki, pero parece ser que murió y ahora quedo en manos del grupo en si, como si fuera una sociedad de empresarios- se quedo pensativa unos momentos- el tipo se llamaba Kazumo o algo así-

-Kakuzu, lo matamos junto su compañero Hidan hace casi dos años- siguió comiendo- parece ser que era el quien se encargaba de llevar la contabilidad del grupo-

-Pues parece ser que las chicas que llevan más tiempo se alegraron porque el tipo ese no era muy peculiar que digamos- se quedo en silencio por un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurro Kakashi.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la chica se le echo encima y lo estaba besando apasionadamente. Comenzó a introducirle las manos en la camisa y él le levanto un poco el kimono suelto que llevaba, ella gimió y aprovecho que tenia el cuello al descubierto para besárselo, siguió escuchándola gemir hasta que noto que unas manos se separaban de su cuerpo. Vio como ella volvió a sentarse en su cojin.

-el encargado- le dijo simplemente- algunas veces viene a hacer inspección por si algo no va bien- lo vio hay tirado en la misma posición- suerte que tu también lo notaste y me seguiste el cuento sino tendríamos problemas-

-claro, claro que lo note- se sentó mientras se rascaba la nuca- _mentira, estaba tan concentrado viéndola a ella que no note que alguien nos espiaba. ¡Que tonto soy! Yo todo feliz porque se me había echado encima y resulta que ese no era el motivo- _pensó apenado el ninja.

-Bueno, tengo una información que te interesara- vio que la estaba atendiendo- según las chicas dentro de dos días llegaran los jefes, vamos el grupo al completo por lo que me contaron- suspiro- parece ser que entre los Akatsuki hay alguno que esta de buen ver- Kakashi la miro mal- no me mires así, las chicas lo comentaron. Hablaron de Deidara y el que tiene mas fans parece ser que es Itachi- el hombre levanto una ceja- menos mal que no vino Lola sino cuando lo viera el Uchiha se descubriría todo-

-¿así que vienen?- se quedo pensativo- nunca imagine que vendrían a sitios como estos-

-parece ser que desde que lo montaron suelen venir a pasar unos días como si fueran unas vacaciones. Lo más llamativo que alguno de ellos suelen pedir varios servicios a lo largo de su estancia- informo la joven.

-Como sea, nosotros estamos aquí para espiar, tu serás la pieza fundamental de toda la operación- se la quedo mirando- tienes que hacer que bajen la guardia y te hablen de sus intenciones-

-Claro, ¿como no se me había ocurrido?- dijo sonriendo- cuando tenga alguno encima mía mientras estamos en la cama y este cercano al clímax le preguntare entre jadeos cual es su plan secreto, que idea mas brillante Kakashi-

-No me refería mientras estuvieras foll…- le grito, se calmo un poco antes de continuar- solo digo que tienes muchos momentos aunque no soliciten tu servicio para estar con ellos, cuando estén un poco borrachos o algo así-

Se quedaron callados un rato sin mirarse, Kakashi se estaba comiendo todo lo de las fuentes mas que por hambre por hacer algo. En el momento que la había escuchado hablar de que se acostaría con alguno de ellos se le paso la imagen por al cabeza, Itachi encima de ella haciéndole eso…lo ponía de los nervios, lo mataría antes de que la tocase.

-no me he acostado ni me acostare con nadie mientras este aquí- dijo la chica en voz alta, Kakashi la miro- no dejare que nadie me toque-

-pero tu tapadera es ser prostituta- comento el ninja- ¿como te las arreglaras para omitir ese servicio a tus clientes?-

-¿no has visto lo que te paso a ti? Te quedaste frito al estar en la habitación, además que presionando los puntos adecuados en el cuerpo los dejo inconsciente o los despierto- vio la cara que ponía el hombre- es simple, se duermen y cuando se despiertan están desnudos en una cama revuelta, ¿tu que pensarías?, que has pasado una noche de sexo- acabo su exposición muy orgullosa- va siendo hora de que regreses a informar de todo esto a Jiraiya-

Kakashi se levanto y fue hacia el resto de su ropa, comenzó a ponerse la corbata, noto unas manos que lo ayudaban y se dejo hacer.

-vuelve dentro de cuatro días y ya te podré dar un informe detallado de quienes son y cuanto piensan quedarse- le sostuvo la chaqueta abierta para que él se la pusiera- te he echado de menos todo esta mes- le abrazo desde atrás.

El ninja se giro aun entre sus brazos, le levanto el mentón con una mano y con la otra la acariciaba el pelo, se acerco despacio y la beso con cuidado. Profundizaron el agarre y se besaron calmadamente, disfrutando del momento que parecía eterno. Por fin al terminar se miraron a los ojos.

-ten mucho cuidado Maia, si te descubren te mataran sin dudarlo- su voz sonaba preocupado.

-lo se, no te preocupes- le pudo la barba de pega- ¿Cuántas misiones de espionaje crees que tengo en mi ficha? Muchas y no falle ninguna- dijo orgullosa la chica sonriendo.

Kakashi le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta para irse, se detuvo cuando la mano había abierto un poco la puerta, la miro y volvió a sonreír.

-Ha sido un placer, señorita Ran, espero volver a disfrutar de su compañía próximamente- dijo y se marcho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Salio al frió de la noche, después de haber pagado al encargado y asegurar que se iba plenamente complacido del servicio dado, se subió al palanquín que lo llevaría hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba con su tapadera, espera encontrarse allí a su compañero para hablar con él de todo lo que había sucedido, bueno de todo no, había cosas que se las guardaría para él. Se llevo un dedo a los labios y recordó su roce, se le erizaba el vello solo de recordarlo.

Cuando por fin estaba en su lujosa habitación se deshizo del disfraz y fue a darse una ducha para relajarse, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo recordó a la chica. Había sustituido el kimono corto que solía llevar por otro largo y más sensual, recordó el tacto de sus manos en él y como sus manos pudieron recorrer sus piernas libremente. Sonrió, salio de la ducha envuelto en una toalla, se dirigió a su cama para sentarse a esperar a Jiraiya.

-veo que ya volviste- dijo el sanin sentado en una silla-¿Cómo lo pasaste?-

-seguro que lo sabes muy bien- lo miro duramente- me tenias que haber dicho que era Maia el apoyo- se sentó en la cama secándose el pelo con otra toalla.

-Eso le quitaría la gracia al asunto- se quedo callado cuando vio la mirada que le echaba el ninja- vamos hombre ¿hubieses preferido que fuera Sakura?-

-Claro que no- contesto enfadado- es solo que con ella aquí me desconcentrare mas-

-Que tontos sois lo jóvenes de hoy en día- suspiro cansado- en fin ¿te contó algo interesante?-

-Escucho a sus compañeras decir que dentro de dos días vendrían los del grupo a pasar unos días de vacaciones- miro la cara del sanin- parece ser que suelen hacerlo a menudo-

-Vaya, como se lo montan ahora los criminales- sonrió para si- tenemos que conseguir la lista del resto de sus negocios, si les limitamos financieramente les será mas difícil seguir con sus planes-

-Ya, ese era el plan. El problema es que creo que el encargado no sabe nada, con lo que nuestra única baza será conseguir que hablen ellos- miro por la ventana- pero eso ya es trabajo de ella, nosotros no podemos hacer nada-

-No te pongas así chico, ella es una soldado cualificada seguro que podrá hacerlo sin problemas- vio como el ninja le sonreía- por cierto, ¿Qué tal es su servicio?- vio que activo el sharingan- lo digo porque si es bueno estaba pensando en pedirlo.

Esquivo unos kunais que se estamparon en la silla ya vacía, fue rápidamente hacia la ventana y escapo por ella. Se iba riendo, que fácil era hacerle enfadar si había cierta morena de por medio.

Se quedo viendo la ventana abierta, mascullo alguna que otra maldición y se tumbo en la cama cansado por la noche que había tenido. Demasiadas emociones y ese viejo pervertido no había ayudado en nada, no entendía como Naruto y su maestro pudieron soportar el entrenamiento con él. Suspiro y miro por la ventana la luna que se escondía detrás de unas nubes oscuras.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuanto tiempo, ya lo se, prometí hace mas de un mes que escribiría otro capitulo, pero no pude por varios motivos. En fin, mas tarde que nunca, además creo que este capitulo tiene de todo un poco ¿no? Intriga, risas y amor.

Por otro lado, me gusto muchísimo poner a Kakashi como un gentleman ingles del siglo XIX con su capote y sombrero de copa, eso fue divertido, así como el sanin que fue quien ideo todo para que el ninja se reencontrara con la chica, si es que en el fondo es un buenazo. También explicar que la haima es una construcción típicas de los nómadas del desierto del Sahara, los beréberes y demás tribus; supongo que sabréis lo que es un palanquín, es como un carro de caballos pero sin animales, lo llevan personas. Bueno creo que nada más de vocabulario.

Para el siguiente capitulo tenemos a los Akatsuki en el burdel, haber que hacen. Lo que si esta claro que aunque Kakuzu y Hidan estén muertos en el original yo no voy a matar ni a Deidara, ni Itachi y por supuesto Tobi es Obito y no Madara. Cuando yo comencé a escribir el fic todo esto no había salido en el manga con lo cual yo no lo sabia, bueno miento, lo de que Itachi tenia una razón para haberse cargado a todo su clan lo tenia por seguro, aunque no fuera la misma razón que da el autor, claro.

También pondré la llegada de otro personaje y las consecuencias que esto traerá para la parejita, aun no se si bueno o malo pero algo seguro.

Bueno, por el momento nada más, espero subir en menos de un mes.

Dejadme algún review por caridad.TT

Ciao


	16. Chapter 16

Las tormentas de arena que azotaban el país ya habían parado, sin embargo dentro del burdel mas conocido de toda la comarca otro tipo de tormentas se desataban. Ruidos de muebles, gritos, ordenes, disputas entre las chicas y algún que otro desorden mas se oían en el edificio que hasta entonces había sido un lugar tranquilo donde el tiempo no importaba. Pero de tres días atrás todos los empleados estaban trabajando a destajo para recibir a los jefes. Se daba la casualidad que cada miembro del grupo le gustaban unas condiciones diferentes, desde una habitación totalmente negra hasta una donde los suelos fueran blandos, pasando a otra que fuera condicionada como una selva. Cada individuo quería pasar unos días en su propia fantasía y no iban a reparar en gastos.

El encargado estaba de los nervios, y no era para menos, la ultima vez que habían estado los jefes aun no tenían el local totalmente abierto y solo se disponían de 10 habitaciones, ahora el edificio tenia 5 plantas y contaban con 100 aposentos sin contar con las suites que estaban en los torreones, además de que tenia que controlar a 120 prostitutas y unos 30 empleados que servían de ayuda. Solo faltaba unas horas para que llegaran y la suite principal no se había completado de arreglar, se decía a si mismo que era muy difícil encontrar esculturas antiguas del periodo predinastico, por no decir imposible. Sin embargo un hombre de recurso como él era capaz de conseguir copias realmente buenas en 24 horas, no por nada conocía a gente del mundo clandestino y negocios turbulentos, eso era su salvación. Pero aun tenia otro problema añadido y es que las chicas estaban muy nerviosas, algunas de ellas ya conocían al grupo otras les comía la curiosidad y fantaseaban despiertas como debían ser esos jóvenes jefes, eso provocaba alguna que otra disputa y robo de vestuario y joyas. El día estaba siendo agotador, decidió dirigir se a su despacho a descansar, por el corredor se paro en una de las puertas abiertas a ver que sucedía.

-señoritas, ¿no tienen trabajo que hacer?- pregunto el hombre viendo a las 3 chicas.

-pues estamos preparándonos para los jefes, ya sabe poniéndonos guapas- contesto la más joven.

-Deberíais estar con vuestras compañeras ayudando a poner todo en orden, Yuri-

-De eso se encargan los del servicio, nosotras vamos a estar las 24 horas del día a su servicio para cualquier capricho- contesto la pelirroja- además tengo que vigilar mis cosas que ya intentaron robarme-

-Te dije que me podía encargar yo de eso Mio, como tengo que preparar los bálsamos por si se requiere mis servicios no me importa vigilar nuestras pertenencias- sonrió la morena.

-Ves, Ran se encargara de todo- frunció el ceño el hombre- por cierto Ran, mientras no se requieran tus servicios estarás atendiendo pedidos de bebida y comida por todo el edificio-

-Como guste, aun soy una aprendiz así que estaré al servicio de mis hermanas-

-¡que mona!- dijeron al unísono las dos mujeres abrazando a Ran.

El hombre suspiro y se alejo de allí dejando a las tres mujeres solas con sus tonterías, no tenia tiempo para esas distracciones, aun tenia que poner en orden el libro de cuentas para presentarlo ante el grupo, no quería tener ningún fallo ya que no sabia como reaccionarían estos. Cuando estaba al mando Kakuzu y había algún problema era castigado con sanciones económicas, pero talvez estos nuevos jefes no eran tan caritativos, al fin y al cabo eran asesinos y gente muy peligrosa, talvez le cortaran la cabeza por un minúsculo fallo. Eso era algo que no quería averiguar.

En la habitación de las tres mujeres continuaban hablando y especulando con la próxima llegada del grupo criminal.

-yo he oído que son todos criminales de rango S para los ninjas de este país- dijo casi en un susurro Yuri- uno de mis habituales que es Jounin de esta villa me lo comento-

-¿y sabiendo que vienen no los intentan atrapar?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Muchos de los ninjas superiores se fueron con el Kage y se suponen que otros estarán de misiones- explico Ran- así que intentar atrapar a todo el grupo con pocas fuerzas seria un gasto de soldados y energía- vio la cara que le ponían las dos chicas y añadió- uno de mis clientes lo comento mientras le daba el masaje- sonrió intentando disimular que casi mete la pata.

-A mi que sean malos o buenos me da igual, lo que me importa es que sean guapos- exclamo la mas joven- estoy harta de viejos pervertidos, el otro día me vino un viejales muy raro, solo quería que le contara mi vida y que tipo de clientes atendía- suspiro resignada- hubiese preferido que me tira se en la cama y se callara un poco-

-Jajaja- se rió la morena- _supongo que seria Jiraiya intentando conseguir_ _información_- pensó la chica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faltaban apenas unos minutos para la hora señalada de la llegada del grupo criminal y el nerviosismo era palpable en el ambiente del burdel, las chicas dentro del salón central estaban sentadas sobre almohadones esperando que llegasen para darles la cena de bienvenida, en las cocinas se apuraban los manjares que esa noche se servirían y afuera se encontraba el gerente en medio de una noche sin luna ni estrellas esperando con la puerta abierta a sus jefes.

El hombre era un manojo de nervios, temblaba con pensar en los personajes que serian sus jefes, aparte de Kakuzu solo había visto a Hidan, que habían estado algunos días descansando allí. Sin embargo de los otros componentes del grupo solo había oído historias terroríficas de ellos y eso le daba mucho miedo, por supuesto a las chicas no les había comentado nada sino se negarían a atenderlos por miedo y eso seria perjudicial para su salud, ya que si se enfadaban podrían torturarle o matarle, cosa que estaba seguro que ellos estarían mas que acostumbrados. En medio de sus pensamientos oscuros, unas sombras se acercaban, todas vestidas de negro con un gorro de paja cubriéndoles las caras, se pararon a escasos metros del hombre y uno de ellos se adelanto mostrando unos ojos con tres círculos.

¿desean algo caballeros?- pregunto el encargado suponiendo la respuesta.

venimos a ver las cuentas y descansar un tiempo- respondió el joven de los ojos quitándose el sombrero y dejando ver su pelo anaranjado- supongo que le llego la nota donde decía que vendríamos los 8 hoy, ¿no?-

por supuesto, mi señor- hizo una reverencia con la que casi toca el suelo con la cabeza- pasen al hall para dejar sus cosas- se separo del grupo para dejarlos pasar- bien, ¿desean cenar ahora o descansar?-

…- el líder miro a sus compañeros para observarles y decidir- descansaremos y luego cenaremos-

bien, pues si me dan sus nombres se les conducirá a sus aposentos inmediatamente-

Pein- dijo secamente.

Su habitación es la suite Noche, Maho acompaña al señor a la suite- ordeno a una joven menuda que hizo una profunda reverencia y comenzó ha andar- disculpe, ¿su otro compañero va con usted?- dijo viendo a la otra figura que seguía al líder.

Konan no se separa de mi- dijo serio el anaranjado.

Si, por supuesto, si desean algo en especial no dude en avisar- trago saliva- bien, el siguiente- dijo viendo como se alejaban por el pasillo la pareja.

Kisame- se puso delante el ninja azul- espero que tengan todo preparado como lo pedí porque me irrito fácilmente- enseño sus dientes afilados en una sonrisa.

Cla…claro, por supuesto, su habitación especial esta preparada, Rei y Rio lo llevaran- hizo señas a unas jóvenes que estaban detrás de él para que se adelantasen- chicas, llevarlo a la habitación Oceánica- las jóvenes asustadas se fueron con el hombre pez.

Tobi, ahora yo, Tobiiiiiii- exclamo feliz el hombre de mascara naranja.

Bien, bien- vino una joven de apenas 13 años- Chihiro lo acompañara a la habitación Pluma- sonrió.

¿podré jugar todo lo que quiera sin que nadie me de ordenes?- pregunto entusiasmado el ninja.

Claro, por supuesto señor- contesto un poco descolocado el encargado.

Bien, yupi- se marcho detrás de la niña- seremos bueno amigos, ya veras-

Acabemos con esto rápido, Zetsu- se adelanto.

Bien, su habitación está en esta planta- miro la lista que tenia delante- habitación Edén- hizo señas a una joven- Saum os llevara, sígala por favor- vio como se marcharon y miro a los dos jóvenes que tenia delante- el siguiente-

…- vio a su compañero- supongo que yo, Itachi-

bien, pidió una habitación simple- el joven asintió- le guiara Ran hasta allí, si desea algún servicio extra solo comuníqueme lo- vio que volvió asentir y como seguía a la joven- bien, solo queda usted, Deidara supongo-

si, y como ya exprese a mis compañeros no deseo estar aquí- dijo en un susurro el rubio.

Bueno, tenemos habitaciones muy cómodas y si no desea no tendrá ningún servicio-

¿de verdad?- el encargado asintió con una sonrisa- bueno, en ese caso de acuerdo.

Bien, lo escoltare a su habitación- le palmeo la espalda al joven y comenzó a andar por el pasillo. Ese día había sido muy estresante, con el miedo acumulado por como serian sus jefes, sin embargo no eran tan terroríficos como suponía. Es mas, el rubio parecía tener un poco de vergüenza de estar en un burdel y dos de ellos no habían contratado ningún servicio, otros eran una pareja, el de la mascara solo solicito juguetes y el de color azul una enorme piscina. No seria un fin de semana normal eso lo sabia, pero no tendría por que ser malo, o eso pensó él.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ran comenzó a caminar por el pasillo norte con el invitado a unos pasos por detrás, sabia bien que ese era Itachi, Lola se lo había descrito perfectamente: moreno, pupilas rojas, guapo, de mirada taciturna, poco hablador y su único punto débil era su hermano.

Tenía que hacer su trabajo como espia y ese era un buen momento, decidió andar más despacio para tardar más y así comenzar una conversación trivial para no parecer sospechosa.

¿es tu primera vez aquí?- se giro con una sonrisa.

si- contestó secamente.

Pero supongo que no es tu primera vez con mujeres, ¿no?- pregunto picaramente intentando picarlo.

No es de tu incumbencia- sonaba amenazador.

¡OH! Bueno, yo no tengo interés pero a las chicas parece que tú les gustas mucho, y claro decirles que su supuestamente hombre es en realidad del otro bando… ¡uf! Más de una llorara de pena, seguro. Mira una vez vinieron unos ninjas de la Hierba muy guapos y hubo incluso peleas por atenderlos- seguía hablando como una posesa intentando saber cual era el punto donde conseguiría enfadarlo- la historia acabo con los clientes disgustados y con algunas chicas en el hospital. Terrible, de verdad, aunque a mi me pareció surrealista porque claro…- se paró en frente de una puerta- ya hemos llegado, habitación 306- entro seguida del joven- espero que disfrutes tu estancia- le sonrió dulcemente- si estas muy cansado y quieres relajarte yo soy la encargada de los masajes- le entrego la llave- la cena será dentro de 1 hora- se dirigió a la puerta pero algo la retuvo.

Si para demostrar mi hombría tengo que acostarme con alguna furcia quedara en entredicho- la soltó del agarre- pero no me importa lo que piensen los demás y eso os incluye a vosotras-

Cerró la puerta de un golpe dejando a Ran confundida y sorprendida. Esa salida no se la esperaba ella, se veía amenazador y al mismo tiempo con algo de vergüenza al hablar de esos temas. ¿Seria verdad que ese joven del que tantas historias horribles que había escuchado seria más virgen que un niño de pecho? Eso seria divertido y útil, seguro que se pondría nervioso con un ínfimo roce de una mujer bonita y ella sabia muy bien como hacer que un hombre se pusiera nervioso o incomodo, ya se lo había hecho a Kakashi más de una vez y siempre funcionaba. El problema era que le había prometido al ninja que no haría nada impuro con otro hombre y esa estratagema tal vez se le fuera de las manos.

Caminaba hacia las cocinas pensando como podría proceder con Itachi cuando choco con algo enorme, del golpe trastabillo y casi cae de culo sino fuera porque un brazo la sujeto.

cuidado guapa- vio la sonrisa de dientes afilados de Kisame- ¿Cuándo vamos a cenar? Me muero de hambre y eso me pone de mala leche-

enseguida estará la cena, solo quedan los últimos retoques- sonrió abiertamente- le ruego espere en su habitación hasta que le avisemos-

bien, ya que me echas- se le acerco peligrosamente-¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a mi piscina?-

es una invitación muy tentadora pero esta noche no estoy de servicio, solo ayudo con la cena- seguía con la misma sonrisa- ahora si me disculpa debo ir a la cocina a seguir con mi trabajo-

como quieras, tu te lo pierdes- comenzó andar hacia su habitación- espero que la cena este en menos de quince minutos-

Cuando por fin lo perdió de vista, suspiro pesadamente y volvió a su camino hacia la cocina, esa misión iba a ser más complicada de lo que en un principio creyó.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿??¿?¿?¿?¿??¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿¿?¿¿?¿?¿

La cena se sirvió en la hora indicada en uno de los salones mas grandes del edificio, en una mesa redonda de dispusieron un buen numero de manjares y con una suave música de fondo se amenizaba la cena. Alrededor de las sillas ocupadas por el grupo se encontraban algunas de las chicas que estuvieron escoltando a los invitados para atenderlos en caso de necesidad.

en verdad Kakuzu era un genio de las finanzas- comento el ninja azul- si tratan a todos los clientes igual esto debe estar siempre lleno-

Tenemos el 80% de clientela de la provincia- comento orgulloso el encargado.

¿y el otro 20%?- pregunto Pein levantando la mirada.

Pues, supongo que el resto de locales, que aunque son mas pequeños llevan abiertos mas tiempo y tendrán afines- respondió el encargado de un tirón.

Pues encargaros del resto de locales y listo- dijo entre bocado y bocado Kisame.

Si de repente desapareciesen todos los locales de alterne de una ciudad y quedando únicamente uno, ¿no crees que se darían cuenta que es algo demasiado extraño?- hablo por primera vez Itachi.

¡Ah! Claro, seguro que algo les parecería sospechoso- coincidió el ninja azul.

De verdad, tienes solo músculo porque la cabeza no la usas para nada, si- se burlo Deidara.

Repíteme eso rubia y te hago un corte de pelo nuevo-

Basta ya los dos- ordeno serio Pein.

Hombres- dijo con desprecio Konan.

¡Tsk!- resoplo con fastidio el del sharingan.

Tobi es un buen chico-

La cena continúo en silencio y todas las chicas desesperadas por que terminara todo rápido para poderse ir a descansar. Ran era la única que estaba tranquila, estaba siguiendo todos los movimientos para encontrar algo que los delatase a la hora de enfrentarse a ellos, tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de cuando la cena termino y los ninjas se estaban retirando a sus habitaciones. Rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a seguir a Itachi que era de quien le habían dicho que se encargara, pero al doblar la esquina del segundo piso lo perdió de vista.

Extrañada de haber perdido al joven siguió un poco más por el pasillo y subió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso donde se hospedaba el Uchiha, antes de poder torcer hacia un pasillo unas manos la agarraron fuertemente y la estamparon contra la pared. Maia quedo muy quieta, no podía defenderse sin saber quien era antes porque si lo hacia seria fácilmente reconocibles sus técnicas de combate y se destaparía todo.

Noto una respiración en su nuca, un cuerpo de hombre que se le pegaba y las manos del individuo que le inmovilizaban las suyas propias.

¿acaso me estas siguiendo?- reconoció rápidamente la voz del Akatsuki- ¿Para quién trabajas?-

no le entiendo señor- intento sonar asustada- llevo trabajando aquí por un mes-

lo se, pero me parece extraño que me sigas tan sigilosamente- Itachi apretó un poco mas su agarre- tal vez seas una ninja infiltrada para poder sacarnos información cuando estemos distraídos-

señor, me hace daño- rogó con voz trémula.

El chico la soltó, ella acaricio sus muñecas doloridas por el agarre y se atrevió a verle a la cara. Itachi tenía un atisbo de duda en sus ojos y la contemplaba con recelo, por su lado Maia mostraba unos ojos asustados y llorosos.

Un repentino ruido alarmo a ambos y sin perder tiempo, el Akatsuki volvió a sujetarla por la muñeca y la arrastro por todo el pasillo hasta el interior de su habitación. Maia no podía creerse su mala suerte, uno de los miembros del grupo mas peligroso sospechaba de ella y seguro le costaría mucho que dejara de dudar de ella, decidió que seguiría con su pose inocente y cándida chica hasta que se viera con la necesidad de noquearlo y así poder escapar.

Señor- le llamo casi en un susurro- ¿pretende comprar mis servicios?-

no, solo quiero tenerte vigilada – contesto el joven mientras se dirigía a la cama y dejaba su abrigo distintivo.

Entonces debo informarle que no puedo quedarme en la habitación de un huésped sin proporcionarle ningún servicio- observo unos ojos rojos que la miraban molestos- reglas de la empresa-

Bien, pues tendré que contratar tus servicios- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella- ¿Qué sabes hacer? Demuéstramelo- susurro cerca de su cuello para luego besarlo.

Señor, no, espere- lo empujo un poco, viendo al muchacho sorprendido- yo solo tengo trabajos especiales, soy la masajista, puedo ofrecerle una gama muy variada de técnicas de masaje pero rara vez practico el sexo-

¿masajes? ¿es eso lo que sabes hacer?- pregunto con recelo el chico, tenia una corazonada y no quería exponerse indefenso en manos de la chica.

Si, si me da unos 10 minutos estaré devuelta con los bálsamos y avisare al encargado de que contrato mis servicios-

Bien, ve y vuelve en 5 minutos sino quieres verme enfadado- la miro con el sharingan- porque no me gusta esperar-

De acuerdo- salio corriendo de la habitación.

Por el pasillo del primer piso se encontró con el encargado advirtiendo le del servicio que pedía el Akatsuki, rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto para recoger todo lo necesario. En el transcurso del camino iba pensando la manera de proceder, no estaba segura si lo mejor era dejarlo Ko o tratarlo como un huésped mas y darle el masaje dejarlo dormido y seguir con su trabajo de espiar al resto de organización.

Llego a la puerta del Uchiha y llamo con los nudillos, un "entra" se escucho desde dentro y Maia abrió la puerta. El joven estaba tumbado en la cama sin moverse, se estaba poniendo a tiro y ella no sabia que hacer, pero tomo una resolución, si quería sospechar sospecharía y jugarían a un juego de engaños que el vencedor seria aquel que pudiera aguantar más.

señor- llamo la atención del joven y este la miro- por favor, despoje se de sus ropas y tumbe se bocabajo en la cama- comienza el juego, pensó.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bueno, ya se que a pasado mucho tiempo pero la verdad es que me bloquee de una manera brutal y el fic ya no me transmitía nada por lo que lo deje apartado. Lo siento, supongo que a alguien si que le gustaba y dejar de hacerlo estuvo mal, pero poco a poco volveré a escribirlo e intentare darle un final apropiado.

En verdad, al poco de dejar de escribir Kishimoto se cargo a Itachi (uno de mis personajes favoritos) y estaba francamente indignada pero cuando leí que Kakashi también decidí que dejaba de escribir el fic del todo, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que seguía vivo con lo que decidí que intentaría volver con mi historia. Ahora que lo pienso, supongo que todo el que lea esto ira a tiempo real con la historia y sabrá de lo que hablo porque sino le estoy fastidiando todo el dramon de Caruto de un año entero.

Pues lo dicho, que he vuelto y no se si con energías pero si con el propósito de seguir la historia, así que espero que me sigáis leyendo y me dejéis unos reviews para saber que aun hay alguien que me lee.

Bicos


	17. Chapter 17

_Llego a la puerta del Uchiha y llamo con los nudillos, un "entra" se escucho desde dentro y Maia abrió la puerta. El joven estaba tumbado en la cama sin moverse, se estaba poniendo a tiro y ella no sabia que hacer, pero tomo una resolución, si quería sospechar sospecharía y jugarían a un juego de engaños que el vencedor seria aquel que pudiera aguantar más._

_-señor- llamo la atención del joven y este la miro- por favor, despoje se de sus ropas y tumbe se bocabajo en la cama- comienza el juego, pensó._

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto confuso el joven levantando se de la cama.

-necesito que se quede desnudo para los masajes- vio a la cara al criminal- pero puede cubrir se la cintura con una toalla- el chico se relajo y una pequeña sonrisa se presento en la cara de la joven.

Itachi luego del susto inicial de pensar que tendría que estar completamente desnudo si tuviera que luchar con ella, se relajo y fue hacia el armario a coger una toalla. La miro y vio que estaba parada en medio de la habitación y una sonrisilla burlona en su rostro, eso lo molesto bastante, la chica se estaba riendo de su turbación. Poniendo mala cara le indico a la joven que se diera la vuelta con un gesto, esta así lo hizo y cuando estaba de espalda el chico comenzó a desvestirse.

-¿y ahora que?- comento el Uchiha y la joven se dio la vuelta- ¿me tumbo en la cama bocabajo?- la chica no contesto en seguida, solo lo miraba, cuando por fin le aparto la cara, asintió tontamente.

El chico al ver la reacción de la joven sonrió con suficiencia, si ella estaba atraída físicamente seria mas fácil controlarla, aunque ese tipo de trucos le parecía de fracasados pero no quería tener que gastar chacra en hipnotizarla. La dejaría que le diese el masaje y poco a poco haría que se confiase y una vez seducida haría lo que él quisiera, seria pan comido.

Maia estaba dada la vuelta pensando el modo de desarmarlo pero cuando escucho la voz del joven se giro para contestarle y solo pudo mirarle. Estaba solo con la toalla a la cintura y se había soltado el pelo, su piel blanquecina contrastaba con su oscuro cabello, el torso desnudo moldeado por años de entrenamiento físico era imponente, no estaba tan marcado como estaba Kakashi, su torso era pura fibra pero no resaltaban los músculos, era una fina mezcla muy tentadora, tanto que no supo contestar con la voz y solo pudo hacer un torpe movimiento de cabeza.

Itachi se tumbo en la cama y Maia se acerco dejando en la mesilla una cesta con una montón de productos y bálsamos, se recogió las mangas del kimono flojo que ella usaba en sus masajes y desato un poco mas el obi que apresaba su cintura, el joven la miraba desde su cómoda posición.

-¿Qué bálsamo prefiere?- capto la atención del chico- tengo de diferentes aromas- se acerco a la cesta- menta, te verde, sakura, fresa, lavanda, jazmín, flor de loto o vainilla-

-menos la menta el que tu prefieras- y sonrió falsamente, a Maia le paso un escalofrió por la espalda, era una perfecta sonrisa fingida casi tan buena como las que ella hacia.

-Bien, pues entonces ¿que le parece jazmín?- le devolvió la sonrisa y con asentimiento por parte del joven se apresuro a coger la botella de la esencia.

Se subió a la cama y sin pedirle permiso al chico se sentó con las piernas abiertas en el trasero de este, Itachi se tenso un poco por el movimiento tan descarado de la chica, una vez supero el susto inicial se relajo esperando el siguiente paso de la masajista. Maia abrió la botella y echo un poco de esencia en sus manos, las dirigió a los omoplatos del joven y comenzó a masajearlos haciendo presión con sus dedos. Estuvo un rato en esa parte y comenzó a bajar las manos por la espalda hasta los riñones para darles presión, masajeaba circularmente, junto sus manos en el centro de la columna y comenzó a ascender hasta su cuello y comenzó a masajear los hombros fuertemente.

En verdad el Akatsuki lo estaba disfrutando, nunca había sentido nada igual con un masaje, la chica era buena y lo dejo patente cuando las manos llegaron a sus hombros y él dejo escapar un ronco suspiro de puro placer. Notó como las manos dejaron de trabajar durante unos segundos sorprendidas por su exclamación de placer, se maldijo por no tener mas cuidado y no estar alerta. Ella era una sospechosa y debía tener cuidado, se estaba dejando llevar sin ni siquiera poner demasiado empeño en el plan que el mismo había trazado 15 minutos antes.

Maia al escuchar el suspiro se quedo estática, pensaba que un criminal de su clase y con su ficha nunca se dejaría ver en una situación así, mostrándose tan relajado y satisfecho. La cogió tan desprevenida que no supo reaccionar muy bien, una masajista autentica debería estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de exclamaciones por parte de sus clientes pero ella que simplemente era una infiltrada había dejado una pista visible para alguien que sospechase de que ese no era su verdadero trabajo. Se maldijo internamente, no volvería a cometer semejante error, ya era hora de emplear sus técnicas y hacerle dormir un poco y así registrar sus cosas.

Itachi se concentro, no podía dejar que el placer lo volviese a turbar pero era muy difícil no dejarse llevar, la chica era buenísima y si eso sumamos que tenia a una joven hermosa encima las cosas se complicaba mas. Noto como Maia se echaba hacia adelante e intento no moverse ni respirar al sentir que los pechos de la chica estaban apoyados en su espalda, escuchaba las exclamaciones y suspiros que hacia la mujer con cada movimiento de manos. La cabeza se le estaba yendo, la situación se descontrolo y un sueño lo embargaba, solo escuchaba a la chica, olía la esencia de jazmín, sentía las manos suaves de ella y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

Maia al sentir el pausado ritmo respiratorio del joven paro y se apeo de encima de él, se acerco al cabezal de la cama donde Itachi tenia la cabeza, estaba dormido profundamente. La verdad que era una estampa peculiar, cualquiera que viese al chico en esa situación no imaginaria que se tratase de un delincuente de clase S sino mas bien a un chico cualquiera con una vida monótona y normal. Suspiro, no entendía que podría haber ocurrido en su vida para que acabase así, había visto su ficha de Konoha y una cosa estaba clara fue un autentico genio precoz, tal vez por ello había acabado convertido en lo que era ahora.

Dejo de reflexionar y decidió comenzar a buscar algo que indicase otros negocios del grupo o alguna lista con objetivos para poder pararles los pies de algún modo. Abrió armarios y cajones, aparte de las ropas del burdel no había ninguna posesión del moreno, en algún sitio tendría que llevar sus cosas. El abrigo, era muy ancho, seguro que tendría bolsillos internos tal vez ahí tendría mas suerte.

Se dirigió al armario, allí esta colgado, lo abrió. Comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos internos: kunais, shurikens, cuerda, botiquín y rollos de pergaminos, los fue leyendo uno a uno, no era más que notas y técnicas. Ya había pasado 15 minutos, debía apurar pues calculaba que su masaje no duraría más de media hora, siguió registrando los bolsillos, en uno de ellos encontró una cremallera interior. Ahí debía guardar las cosas importantes, saco lo que encontró.

-un collar, dinero, una carta y una foto- se quedo observando esta ultima- son dos niños, deben ser él y su hermano, sonríen felices- una sonrisilla cargada de ternura se dibujo en su cara.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué rebuscas en mi abrigo? ¿Quien te envía?-

-¡ugh!- la había atrapado por el cuello, no se había percatado que se despertó- na…nadie…solo trabajo aquí-

-¡No te creo!- soltó a Maia que cayo al suelo- no te muevas o te matare- estaba mareado y no podía concentrar su chakra.

-….- Maia aun estaba regulando su respiración, estaba sorprendida que pudiera moverse ya, debía fingir si quería salir con vida de esa- señor, se lo ruego no me mate-

-Pues dime que buscabas- no se fiaba para nada de ella, tenía todas sus cosas ciscadas por la habitación- y no mientas o lo sabré-

-Pues, es que…cuando se quedo dormido note que algo olía realmente mal así que lo busque- se enjuago unas lagrimillas que le caían- no era su ropa así que abrí el armario y me encontré con su abrigo, era eso lo que olía- sollozo un poco.

-¿y para que rebuscabas?- se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

-No rebuscaba, solo quería quitar todo para mandarlo a lavar- se excuso- imagine que no querría ir oliendo mal por ahí-

-…- se dirigió al armario y olio su abrigo, era verdad que desprendía un olor asqueroso- bien, pues llévatelo- se lo lanzo.

Maia se levanto y recogió sus cosas y el abrigo, cuando iba a salir se acordó de algo. Se acerco a Itachi con un poco de temor y le dio la foto, éste la observo durante unos segundos y dirigió la vista a la foto, sus ojos desprendían tristeza. Volvió a alzar la vista y le clavo una mirada atemorizante a la joven. Ella casi trastabilla del susto, salio corriendo de la habitación.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación vacía, se dejo caer contra la pared, hacia mucho que no sentía tanto miedo delante de alguien. Era verdad que era peligroso, sin embargo cuando observaba la foto de los niños no tenia pinta de asesino, seguía sin comprender como pudo llegar a hacer lo que hizo y como se convirtió en lo que era. Descanso un poco allí, tendría que volver al trabajo pronto y echar a lavar ese abrigo, que de verdad olía mal. Solo faltaban dos días para que Kakashi volviera por información, debía trabajar rápido, suerte que aun quedaban miembros que podría investigar. Estaba claro que el líder que siempre iba con la chica quedaba descartado, el infantil no creía que tuviera mucha información, y la planta le daba algo de grima, por lo que solo quedaban dos más: el tiburón azul y el rubio.

Ya tenía los objetivos, ahora solo le faltaba proceder con cautela. Tenia esperanzas que Itachi no se llevaba se demasiado bien con sus compañeros y no les hablase de ella o no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Mañana temprano hablaría con el encargado para poder acercar se a ellos sin levantar sospechas, al fin y al cabo solo era una masajista.

Al fin, acabe el capitulo y continuo con la historia, no sabia que hacer así que lo deje de lado totalmente pero intentare continuar a partir de ahora.

El siguiente espero hacerlo mas largo, divertido y sí, pronto volverá Kakashi.

Bueno, lo de siempre, algún review para saber si interesa la historia o no.

BIKOS


End file.
